Une sorcière à Kadic
by Petite Elodie
Summary: Mise en danger à cause de sa mère et de ses pouvoirs, Hermione va se retrouver à Kadic au lieu d'effectuer sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Comment se passera sa nouvelle vie dans cette nouvelle école? Se fera-t-elle des amis ? Parviendra-t-elle à s'intégrer ? Et dans quelles nouvelles aventures se lancera-t-elle ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

« Vous voulez... Quoi ? » Cria Hermione Granger en se levant brutalement de sa chaise

Elle avait été convoquée par le Professeur Dumbledore à la fin de l'année scolaire et du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il venait d'annoncer la cause de la mort de Cédric Diggory et il l'avait fait venir dans son bureau pour lui parler. Harry venait de s'isoler pour faire ses affaires dans le dortoir avec Ron, qui essayait de le réconforter.

« Miss Granger » la calma doucement Dumbledore « vous savez que maintenant vous êtes en danger. »

« Oui, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous m'expédiez en France dans un collège de moldus ! » Répliqua froidement la Gryffondor

« Je vais vous expliquer quelques petites choses mais je vous prierai de n'en parler à personne, même pas à Messieurs Potter et Weasley. »

« Très bien... »

« Lors de la première grande guerre contre Lord Voldemort, j'ai fondé un ordre spécial afin de le combattre. Je l'ai nommé l'Ordre du Phoenix faisant référence à Fumseck, mon phœnix. De nombreuses personnes comme les parents de Harry ou encore ceux de Monsieur Weasley furent nommés membres. Je vais refonder l'Ordre cet été mais pour l'instant vous êtes encore la toute première à le savoir. »

« Quel est le rapport avec moi, Professeur ? »Demanda timidement Hermione en se triturant les mains

« Voyons, Miss Granger ou devrais-je dire Miss Black, votre père va aussi refaire parti de l'Ordre tout comme votre oncle, Monsieur Delmas. Je lui ai d'ailleurs demandé la faveur de vous protéger pendant un an dans son collège pour moldus. Maintenant que Lord Voldemort est revenu, il risque de s'attaquer aux proches de son pire ennemi et vous en faites parti. De plus, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse le rapprochement entre vous et une femme qu'il a jadis essayé de recruter et qui était extrêmement puissante. C'est à dire votre mère. »

« Mon père est d'accord ? » Soupira Hermione en se passant un main sur le visage

« Oui, c'est même lui qui a suggéré de vous envoyer là-bas afin que vous soyez loin de Voldemort pendant quelques temps. » Acquiesça Albus Dumbledore en joignant ses mains

Hermione Granger soupira. Elle savait que son père faisait tout pour la protéger mais l'annoncer à Harry et Ron ne serait pas facile. Elle les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils allaient penser qu'elle les abandonnait à un moment difficile. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant tout à coup nauséeuse et se leva doucement. Elle remercia le Directeur et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

« Une dernière chose Miss Black » l'interrompit le Directeur avec un sourire et ses yeux bleus pétillants, « cet été vous allez être envoyé avec votre père directement. J'ai envoyé une missive aux Grangers. Là-bas, vous apprendrez, ou vous continuerez d'apprendre les cours moldus. J'ai dit à votre oncle que vous étiez une excellente élève. »

« Bien, Professeur... »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et soupira encore une fois. Cette année allait être différente sans Harry et Ron et sans toutes leurs aventures. Elle passa un main sur son visage et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la tour des Gryffondors et donna le mot de passe au tableau.

La salle commune était vide lorsqu'elle entra mais elle put tout de même voir que ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient à leur place habituelle devant la cheminée. Elle s'assit lourdement à côté d'eux et les regarda un par un. Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Il avait déjà subi tellement d'épreuves jusqu'à maintenant et même cette année avec le Tournoi, il avait montré qu'il était un grand sorcier à seulement 14 ans. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son front cachant sa cicatrice et ses yeux verts reflétaient l'inquiétude. Il ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier mais il avait gardé la chemise de l'uniforme et avait mis un jeans.

Son regard dériva sur Ron qui était mal à l'aise. Tout comme Harry, Ronald avait des cheveux qui tombaient sur son front et ses yeux bleus reflétaient aussi l'inquiétude. Ron était le parfait Gryffondor. Il était loyal et courageux et il était toujours partant pour une aventure avec Harry. Elle détailla un peu plus son visage et vit que ses taches de rousseurs ressortaient beaucoup plus ce soir. Peut-être était-ce dû à la lueur des flammes ou encore à cause de son visage qui devenait de plus en plus rouge sous son regard.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et se jeta dans leurs bras. Après quelques minutes, elle se retira et commença alors à tout leur expliquer. Ses vrais parents, son passé, sa mère morte en la mettant au monde, son oncle et enfin sa protection dans un autre pays. Les deux garçons furent choqués mais à sa plus grande surprise, approuvèrent son « exil » en France. Ils la reprirent chacun leur tour dans leurs bras en lui promettant de lui envoyant des lettres détaillées de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard toutes les semaines. Elle les rassura cependant en leur disant que pendant l'été, ils allaient quand même se voir même si elle aurait à partir un peu plus tôt afin de préparer toutes ses affaires pour l'année dans le collège français de son oncle.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un été pas si reposant

Chapitre 1 : Un été pas si reposant

Hermione était partie directement au repère de l'Ordre du Phoenix et avait retrouvé son père, le dénommé Sirius Black considéré fugitif et meurtrier par le Ministère de la Magie. De ce fait, il était alors recherché et il devait rester caché pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle fois en prison. Sous sa surveillance, Hermione avait commencé à travailler pour rattraper ses nombreuses années de retard sur les cours moldus. Monsieur Delmas, le proviseur du collège où elle allait et le frère de sa mère, envoyait régulièrement des leçons écrites ainsi que des livres à Sirius afin qu'il lui apprenne. Fort heureusement, Hermione apprenait extrêmement vite et en moins d'un mois, elle avait rattrapé la totalité de son retard. Elle avait aussi commencé à apprendre dans les livres de nouvelles choses comme l'informatique ou encore encore la politique et les arts ainsi que de nombreux sujets. Mais son père la gratifiait aussi de séances de sport quotidienne afin qu'elle ne soit pas ridicule dans cette matière là. Pendant les heures où elle ne travaillait pas ses cours moldus, Hermione passait son temps à étudier le programme scolaire de la 5ème Année à Poudlard. Après tout, elle était la meilleure sorcière de son âge et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle allait quitter l'école pendant une année entière qu'elle allait perdre ce statue. Toujours grâce à l'aide de son père, Hermione s'était améliorée en magie. Elle pouvait désormais pratiquer l'étendue de sa gamme de sortilège en informulé sans baguette. Bien sûr, pour ne pas alerter le Ministère, elle avait l'interdiction d'utiliser sa baguette, ce qui avait été beaucoup plus dure pour elle. Aussi, grâce aux pouvoirs qu'elle possédait de sa mère, elle pouvait faire de nombreuses choses comme par exemple nettoyer une pièce d'un claquement de doigt ou bien se transformer dans sa forme animagus, ou faire un patronus corporel, ou encore redonner vie aux plantes et à la nature. Elle avait aussi des prédispositions à l'Occlumancie et à la Légilimancie.

Quelques jours après qu'elle fut arrivée au 12, Square Grimmaurd, c'est à dire le repère de l'Ordre du Phoenix, les Weasley avaient débarqué et Madame Weasley avait insisté pour que la jeune Hermione aide aussi à nettoyer la maison. Ce à quoi Sirius avait répondu qu'il était hors de question que sa fille fasse le ménage car elle devait travailler durement pour avoir le niveau dans le collège moldus. Molly avait alors commencé à crier et une violente dispute avait alors éclaté entre la mère Weasley et le père Black. Voyant cela, Hermione fut gênée et elle stoppa son travail pour demander à son père une petite pause pour pouvoir emmagasiner correctement tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Ne pouvant rien refuser à sa fille unique, il lui accorda un petit temps de libre mais il resta remonter contre Molly qui ne se préoccupait nullement du travail scolaire d'Hermione. Elle avait alors passé deux bonnes heures à faire le ménage en compagnie de Ginny et de Ron puis lorsque Mme Weasley la laissa partir, elle repartit travailler avec son père qu'elle apprenait aussi à connaître. Bien sûr, il avait rouspété contre la matrone pour l'avoir prise aussi longtemps mais il lui adressa un beau sourire d'encouragements. Son côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était toujours présent et elle comptait toujours être la meilleure de sa classe même dans une école moldue.

Puis encore plus d'ennuis étaient arrivés. En plus d'avoir tous les jours une Madame Weasley criant après Sirius parce que sa fille ne travaillait pas, en plus d'avoir Ron lui courant après pour pouvoir passer du temps avec elle et en plus d'avoir une Ginny râlant à cause de Harry Potter qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, un problème de taille était apparu. Harry Potter avait fait de la magie en dehors de l'école et il avait eu une convocation pour une audience au Ministère. Cette nouvelle avait déclenché beaucoup de stress et d'inquiétude au Square Grimmaurd. Les membres de l'Ordre qui faisait régulièrement des réunions, avaient interdit aux enfants d'y assister au plus grand damn de tous. Seulement, depuis la nouvelle, il en avait fait beaucoup plus. Mais la principale occupation de Hermione était la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il allait être assez en colère à cause du fait que ni elle ni Ron ne lui avait envoyé de lettres pendant l'été ; mais c'était la faute de son parrain : Dumbledore, après tout qui leur avait fait promettre de ne pas communiquer avec Harry cet été. Alors le fait qu'il allait peut-être être renvoyé de Poudlard devait l'avoir mis dans une colère noire. Cependant, une chose dérangeait grandement la sorcière et cette chose était la cause du peut-être futur renvoi de son meilleur ami : les Détraqueurs. Qu'est-ce que des Détraqueurs pouvaient bien faire à Privet Drive ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle pensait que cette apparition avait un rapport avec le Ministère qui avait fait une image péjorative de Harry en le faisant paraître fou dans La Gazette du Sorcier.

Encore plus inquiète qu'avant, Hermione avait fait part de toutes ses inquiétudes à son père qui l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter parce que l'Ordre s'en occupait mais qu'elle devait plus se préoccuper de son intégration au Collège Kadic. Elle avait alors acquiescé doucement puis souri et était allé dans la chambre avec Ron pour attendre Harry qui devait arriver dans l'après-midi.

« J'espère qu'il ne nous en veut pas trop » dit Hermione à Ron en se levant du lit après avoir entendu des pas dans l'escalier

« J'espère aussi » répondit Ron en s'approchant d'elle « mais je crois qu'à sa place j'aurai été fou de rage surtout qu'on lui a promis de lui envoyé des lettres. »

« Harry ! » Cria Hermione en lui sautant dans les bras, « tu vas bien ? On les a entendu parler des Détraqueurs ! Il faut tout nous raconter ! »

« Hermione » intervint Ron devant le mutisme de Harry « laisse-le respirer ! »

« Et l'audience au Ministère ? » Continua la jeune fille ignorant superbement le rouquin, « c'est scandaleux ! Ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer, j'ai vérifié ! C'est totalement injuste ! »

« Oui » répondit sombrement Harry en avançant dans la chambre, « il y a beaucoup de choses injustes en ce moment. C'est quoi cette maison ? »

« Le quartier général ! » répondit Ron sans bouger de sa place à côté d'Hermione.

« De l'Ordre du Phoenix. » compléta Hermione en se balançant sur les côtés, gênée. « C'est une société secrète. Dumbledore l'a fondée la première fois qu'ils ont combattu Tu-Sais-Qui.C'est aussi ma maison. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire dans une lettre, j'imagine ! » Harry s'était retourné vers eux et avait levé la voix. On sentait son irritation. « J'ai passé l'été sans la moindre nouvelle ! »

« On voulait t'écrire, tu sais. » Ron avait dit cela sur un ton doux en rentant sa tête dans ses épaules et ses mains dans ses poches. « Je t'assure ! Seulement... »

« Seulement quoi ? » demanda Harry en levant un sourcil

« Dumbledore nous a fait juré de ne rien te dire ! » La jeune fille avait dit cela tellement vite qu'elle s'étonna qu'il la comprenne.

« Dumbledore a dit ça ? » Harry demanda cela d'une voix faible en baissant la tête, puis il releva d'un coup la tête et il parla d'une voix froide : « Mais pourquoi voudrait-il me laisser dans l'ignorance ? Je pourrais aider après tout c'est moi qui ai vu Voldemort revenir, c'est moi qui l'ai combattu, moi qui ai vu Cédric se faire tuer ! »

Les jumeaux arrivèrent en transplanant directement dans la chambre et réussirent à le calmer un tant soit peu. Ils l'emmenèrent avec Ron et Hermione dans le couloir afin d'essayer d'écouter la réunion de l'Ordre avec des Oreilles à Rallonge. Malheureusement le nouveau chat d'Hermione (Pattenrond avait mystérieusement disparu pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers), Neige, les mangea puis partit. Hermione descendit lorsque la réunion fut finie et alla voir son père qui était alors en compagnie de son filleul. Elle soupira doucement ne voulant pas les déranger et partit dans la salle à manger avec son magnifique chat blanc qu'elle venait de prendre dans ses bras.

Neige, la petite chatte d'Hermione, n'était en vérité qu'un petit chaton. Elle n'avait seulement que deux mois. Elle possédait un pelage tout blanc qui commençait un peu à foncer. C'était à cause de cela qu'elle l'avait appelée Neige. Son père lui avait offert lorsqu'elle était arrivée au Square et ce petit animal avait été plus que réconfortant pour elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'audience d'Harry eut lieu et grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore, il fut déclaré innocent. Il eut alors l'autorisation de retourner à Poudlard et put garder sa baguette. Cependant, lorsqu'il revint au Square, il ne fit que râler. D'après lui, Dumbledore ne faisait que l'ignorer. Puis son humeur se dégrada de jour en jour. Il ne faisait qu'être énervé contre tout le monde et il reprocha même à Hermione d'aller se cacher chez les moldus parce qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle pensait qu'il devenait complètement fou. Hermione, suite à ses paroles, était partie dans sa chambre et ne lui avait plus parlé pendant deux jours.

Lorsque le mois de septembre fut bientôt arrivé, Sirius qui ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison, demanda à Remus d'accompagner Hermione pour qu'elle achète ses affaires pour son collège moldu. Elle eut droit à un beau sac à bandoulière ainsi que des stylos et des cahiers et des classeurs. Elle dut même refaire toute sa garde-robe pour ressembler à une jeune fille française. Remus, en tant que parrain, lui avait acheté un téléphone dernier cri. Comme les Grangers l'emmenaient toutes les vacances en France, elle savait parler très bien français. Elle ne s'inquiéta donc pas pour ça.

Lorsque son départ pour la France fut arrivé, toute la maison fut en larmes. Personne ne voulait que leur petite Hermione parte et Hermione ne voulait pas partir. Le matin même, elle mit tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans sa malle de Poudlard qu'elle avait absolument tenue à garder. Puis elle la fit voler jusqu'en bas des escaliers sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son aïeule. Elle partit ensuite dans le salon afin que son père lui rende sa véritable apparence. Tout le monde était présent et l'attendait. Même les jumeaux, trop attristés, ne firent pas de blagues. Hermione les enlaça un par un et finit par Harry. Elle s'excusa de partir alors qu'il avait tant besoin d'elle et elle lui promit de lui envoyer des lettres toutes les semaines. Elle le lâcha et versa quelques larmes avant de se tourner vers son père qu'elle serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à pleurer dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression de le voir pour la dernière fois. Elle se libéra de son emprise et le regarda. Sirius hocha la tête en reniflant et prit la baguette de son ami Remus. Il commença alors à incanter et Hermione s'éleva dans les airs. Un halo blanc se forma autour d'elle et ses cheveux devinrent tout aussi noir que ceux de Sirius. Ils arrivaient maintenant au creux des reins et finissaient en belles boucles anglaises. Ses yeux devinrent bleu turquoise et elle mincit. Elle avait maintenant une taille de guêpe avec des formes là où il en fallait. Et son mètre 70 avait disparu au profit d'un petit mètre 60. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, on ne vit plus Hermione Granger mais la réplique parfaite de Sirius en fille.

« Je vous présente ma fille » commença Sirius d'une voix fragile en s'approchant de la jeune fille. « Je vous présente Mya Adriana Black »


	3. Chapter 2 : Une rentrée mouvementée

Mya marchait dans une espèce de petite forêt qui entourait le campus du collège Kadic. Elle devait rencontrer son oncle dans 5 minutes exactement et elle ne trouvait pas son chemin. Elle grogna et pesta contre son père qui lui avait interdit de pratiquer la magie. Elle shoota violemment dans un caillou et continua à avancer. Ça faisait plus de 10 minutes qu'elle tournait en rond et elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Elle finit finalement par arriver devant le campus. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et demanda à un élève proche d'elle de lui indiquer le chemin du bureau de Monsieur Delmas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle attendait assise sur une chaise dans le bureau de l'assistante du proviseur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à la recevoir et elle s'excusa de son retard. Il lui sourit et la rassura puis commença par lui donner son emploi du temps. Il allait commencer quand une voix l'interrompit en ouvrant la porte.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur Delmas. Je... »

« Jim ?! » s'écria Mya en se relevant, « alors vous travaillez ici maintenant ? »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Delmas en joignant ses mains entre elles

« Bien sûr, mon oncle ! » répondit vivement Mya en secouant la tête avec un léger sourire

« J'ai rencontré Miss Black, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Vous savez avant que je ne vienne travailler ici, quand j'étais avec les commandos » expliqua Monsieur Morales en prenant l'étudiante dans ses bras. Autant vous dire que Delmas fut étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu Jim aussi proche de quelqu'un. Enfin à part avec Mme Hertz. « Elle n'était qu'une petite fille de douze ans, je crois et... Enfin, bon. je préfère ne pas en parler. »

« Lorsqu'elle avait douze ans ? Mais pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venue me voir ? Puis... Ce n'est pas grave passons... Jim pourriez vous emmener ma nièce dans sa chambre ? Tenez voici la clé »

Mya remercia son oncle et suivit Jim jusqu'à l'étage des dortoirs des filles. Il lui expliqua les horaires pour accéder aux chambres et ceux des cours et des repas. Mya acquiesça et entra dans une chambre qui sembla très girly. Elle grimaça devant tout le rose et remercia son ancien garde du corps en prenant la clé. Elle s'installa sur le lit vide et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Sors d'ici tout de suite avant que j'appelle mon père ! » dit une fille avec un surplus de maquillage et habillée d'une façon un peu obscène.

« Tu dois être Elizabeth ! » répondit calmement Mya à la jeune fille en se levant du lit. « Je suis Mya, ta nouvelle colocataire. »

« Ma nouvelle quoi ?! Attends ! Mya ! Mais tu es ma cousine alors ! » dit Elizabeth en lui tournant autour. Elle se replanta devant elle et lui dit en croisant les bras. « Je n'aime pas trop ton style mais bon... Et au fait, c'est Sissi, pas Elizabeth ! »

« Oh très bien, Sissi ! » acquiesça Mya en se forçant à sourire. Son style était comme les autres, normal, simple et beau. Mya portait un jeans slim noir avec une tunique blanche qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses avec une petite veste en cuir par dessus. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon négligé et deux mèches ondulées encadraient son visage.

« Je commande ici, alors tu as intérêt à réduire mon espace vital que tu sois ma cousine ou non ! » Sissi était une vraie peste mais Mya savait qu'elle devait avoir un bon fond et qu'elle faisait cela juste pour essayer de se faire respecter. « Maintenant, suis moi ! On doit aller manger ! »

Mya grimaça en caressant une dernière fois Neige cachée dans son sac et suivit sa cousine qui ferma la porte à clé. Elle lui fit une petite visite et au moment de rentrer dans le réfectoire, deux garçons arrivèrent. Le premier était petit et portait des lunettes rondes semblables à celles d'Harry. L'autre avait beaucoup de taches de rousseur et était un peu plus grand.

« Je te présente Hervé et Nicholas, mes deux amis... » Elle avait dit cela sur un ton ironique mais Mya ne dit rien. Elle sourit doucement aux deux autres et se présenta. « Bon allons manger ! » Les deux garçons semblaient littéralement baver devant Mya qui rougit en les voyant.

Ils prirent leurs repas sur les plateaux et Mya rencontra Rosa qui lui sourit et lui remplit joliment son assiette pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Puis, lorsqu'ils allèrent s'installer à une table, Sissi s'arrêta et parla d'une voix qu'elle voulut suave. Elle échoua complètement « Ulrich chéri ! Quand te décideras-tu à enfin succomber à mon charme ? »

« Jamais Sissi, jamais... Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je suis allergique aux cakes ! Maintenant, toi et ton nouveau petit chien partez ! » répondit sur un ton glacial un beau garçon ténébreux tout habillé de vert. Le reste de la table rigola et Mya put les toiser. Un garçon blond avec des lunettes. Une jeune fille japonaise un peu gothique à sa façon de s'habiller. Une autre jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Et enfin, un garçon blond avec une mèche violette.

Après plusieurs secondes de moqueries où Sissi semblait bouillonnait sur place, Mya posa son plateau sur la table vide d'à côté puis se retourna vers eux. Elle les regarda encore une fois et, voyant qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de rire, elle claqua violemment ses mains sur la table. Tout le réfectoire fut soudainement calme. Mya se releva et les toisa froidement. Même à Poudlard, les élèves n'étaient pas aussi méchant ! « Que ma cousine ne te plaise pas, je le conçois. Mais que tu te permettes de l'insulter de cette manière, ça je ne l'autorise pas ! » Mya avait parlé calmement mais sa voix tranchait l'air et les élèves commençaient à essayer de se cacher sous la table. « Pour moi, ce que tu viens de faire est pathétique. » Elle se retourna puis changeant d'avis, elle mit une bonne claque au fameux Ulrich qui porta sa main à sa joue. « Et enfin, je ne suis pas le « nouveau petit chien » de Sissi ! » Elle s'assit sur la chaise devant son plateau et invita d'un sourire les autres à s'y asseoir.

Pendant tout le repas, Sissi la regarda bizarrement et les amis du garçon qu'elle avait baffé lui lancèrent des regards mauvais. Hervé et Nicholas, eux, semblaient vouloir lui sauter dessus à tout instant. Elle soupira puis se leva en prenant son plateau après avoir dit à Sissi qu'elle partait se balader avant les cours. Elle jeta ses détritus dans la poubelle et sortit. Ses cheveux se détachèrent et volèrent au vent. Elle ferma les yeux et avança vers la forêt. Elle s'éloigna suffisamment du campus et s'adossa à un arbre. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et porta ses mains au visage.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas être tranquille pendant au moins une année ? »

Elle gémit bruyamment et se frotta le visage. Après une dernière lamentation, elle se leva et regarda sa montre. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant les cours et elle voulait visiter le collège. Elle s'avança doucement vers un bâtiment et entra. Le gymnase s'offrait à elle. Elle regarda autour puis sortit. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bâtiment des cours et se dirigea vers la première salle qu'elle trouva.

Lorsqu'elle entra, la beauté de cette salle l'éblouit. Elle s'avança dedans et sourit. Enfin un endroit où elle se sentait chez elle. La salle de musique était grande. De nombreux instruments étaient installés au fond de la salle mais un beau piano noir trônait comme un roi. Elle s'avança doucement et laissa ses doigts glisser sur les touches. Un son mélodieux s'échappa de l'instrument. Elle s'assit et commença doucement à jouer. Puis après quelques minutes, elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter. Les secondes passèrent puis les minutes, et quand elle regarda sa montre, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en retard. Elle se leva rapidement et courut vers la salle de cour qu'elle avait. Physique. Elle arriva devant et attendit quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule et toqua avant d'entrer.

« Bonjour, Mme Hertz » Mya avait parlé d'une voix légèrement tremblante « Je suis Mya Black, une nouvelle élève »

« Ah oui, la nièce de Monsieur le Proviseur. Venez asseyez-vous à côté de... Hmmm... De Monsieur Della Robbia » Madame Hertz la regarda puis se retourna vers le tableau tandis que Mya se dirigeait vers le garçon blond à la mèche violette qui lui tourna le dos

Le cours se fit sans problème. Mya étonna toute la classe ainsi que Madame Hertz. Elle semblait aux yeux de tous aussi intelligente voir plus que Jeremy Belpois, jusque là le meilleur élève de la classe. La journée se passa sans problème. La seule chose bizarre que la sorcière remarqua fut lorsque l'ordinateur de Jeremy sonna et qu'avec l'aide de ses amis, Aelita, Ulrich et Odd, il partit à l'infirmerie. Elle avait alors levé un sourcil puis s'était dit qu'ils devaient sûrement avoir leur raison et que ça ne la regardait pas. Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Elle sortit le travail qu'elle avait à faire et commença sans cérémonie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle leva les yeux en sentent quelqu'un l'observait.

« Sissi » sa voix était neutre. Elle posa son stylo et s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise

« Je voulais te voir... » Sissi semblait furieuse « J'ai trouvé ça dans ma chambre ! » Elle avait montré Neige qu'elle tenait par la peau du cou. Le petit chaton se débattait violemment. « Les animaux sont interdits à Kadic ! »

« Neige ! » Mya attrapa délicatement son animal et la berça. Elle releva la tête vers Sissi et la fusilla du regard. « Je connais le règlement Elizabeth ! Seulement je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon chat en Angleterre ! » Mya mit délicatement son chat dans son sac et partit laissant la fille du Proviseur en plan. Elle partit vers le bureau de son oncle et croisa Jim en chemin qui ne sembla pas la voir, trop concentré à courir quelque part. Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans le bureau du Proviseur. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait avoir une chambre toute seule car elle préférait la solitude pour travailler. Son oncle, d'abord septique, acquiesça et lui tendit une autre clé.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut fini de déménager encore une fois sa chambre, elle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et soupira. Sa première journée semblait avoir été un carnage et elle s'était déjà faite des ennemis. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et éclata en sanglot. Elle essuya ses larmes et sortit en courant. Le couvre-feu était dépassé mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, elle s'assit sur un banc et posa sa tête sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda la lune et continua à pleurer. Rien ne serait pareil à partir de maintenant, plus rien.

Soudain, une grande nuée blanche l'entoura. Elle se retrouva alors dans la forêt, à l'endroit où elle s'était perdue, quelques heures auparavant. Elle écarquilla des yeux en voyant ses valises à ses pieds. Son cerveau fonctionna à toute allure. Elle soutint le fait qu'elle était revenue dans le passé mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle décida donc de se diriger vers le bureau de son oncle et de ne pas être en retard cette fois. Sa discussion avec lui se passa comme la première sauf qu'elle précisa vouloir avoir une chambre toute seule. Elle emménagea rapidement dans sa chambre avec l'aide de la magie et s'assit sur son lit, Neige la rejoignant.

Elle allait s'endormir lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle cacha rapidement Neige qui se rendormit et partit ouvrir la porte. Sissi se trouvait là avec Hervé et Nicholas.

« Salut Mya ! » commença la voix criarde de le fille du proviseur « Je suis Sissi Delmas, ta cousine ! » Puis elle bouscula Mya et elle s'assit sur son lit. « Je te présente Hervé et Nicholas, mes amis. Si tu veux faire parti de notre bande, tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec nous. »

Mya soupira et accepta. Elle avait décidé d'éviter de frapper le pauvre garçon et de partir sur de bonnes bases.

 **Point de vue Ulrich**

Je vis Sissi et sa cousine rentrer dans la cantine. J'espérais ne pas me reprendre une gifle surtout après le voyage sur Lyoko que je venais d'avoir. Je soupirai en voyant Sissi arriver vers moi.

« Ulrich chéri ! Quand te décideras-tu à enfin succomber à mon charme ? »

« Mais jamais ma chère Sissi ! » répondis-je calmement « Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je suis allergique aux cakes ! »

Je vis avec stupéfaction le visage de la nouvelle se fendre en un léger sourire. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent lorsqu'ils me regardèrent mais elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille du proviseur.

« Sissi » elle avait commencé avec une voix suave « Tu devrais aller t'asseoir en attendant que je m'occupes de son cas ! » Sissi hocha la tête des larmes dans les yeux. « Vous aussi les gars ! »

Les deux chiens de Sissi hochèrent la tête en bavant tout en suivant cette dernière. La nouvelle se tourna vers nous et laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Je ne me suis pas présentée » commença-t-elle « Je m'appelle Mya, je suis la cousine de Sissi »

« Oh non ! » râla Odd en finissant la banane qu'il avait commencé à manger « Déjà qu'une Sissi c'était suffisant alors si on en a une autre... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » répliqua la nouvelle « Je ne suis pas comme ma cousine »

« Moi je te crois » intervint Aelita avec un sourire « Je suis Aelita Stones »

« Enchanté Aelita »

« Lui... » continua la fille aux cheveux roses en montrant Jeremy « c'est Jeremy Belpois et le garçon qui mange comme un cochon c'est Odd. »

« Bonjour ! » salua Jeremy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez

«Che ne manche pas comme un cochon ! » s'écria Odd la bouche pleine

« Je suis Ulrich » J'avais dit cela d'une voix froide. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle reste plus que ça, sa présence m'était quelque peu insupportable. Elle me regarda étonnée, sûrement à cause du ton froid que je venais d'adopter et hocha la tête. Elle fit un léger sourire à Aelita, puis s'excusa et partit rejoindre son pot de colle de cousine.

« Ulrich ! » me gronda Aelita « Pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça ? Elle voulait simplement être gentille et toi... »

« C'est parce qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré le bon pain qu'elle lui a donné ! » rigola Odd

 **Point de vue Mya**

Je partis laissant les amis tout seul. J'ai bien vu que Ulrich ne voulait pas de ma présence alors j'ai préféré m'éclipser. J'ai aussi remarqué que la jeune fille japonaise n'était pas là, cette fois. Je rejoignis Sissi qui parlait d'une voix criarde à ses deux « amis ». Elle me donnait déjà mal à la tête.

La journée se passa comme là première que j'avais déjà vécu. Le soir-même, je sortis dehors même si le couvre-feu était déjà passé. J'avais besoin d'air. Je marchai tranquillement pendant quelque temps lorsque je tombai sur un espèce de tag mal effacé représentant Jim en lapin. Je pouffais de rire et continua ma route. Mon chemin me mena directement vers le gymnase.


	4. Chapter 3 La nouvelle vie d'une sorcière

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je voudrais aussi remercier Mane-jei, , Ange et FallenAkuma pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir! C'est vrai que c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des personnes qui donnent leurs avis pour une histoire. Je vais aussi éclaircir certaines petites choses qui m'ont été demandées :**

 **Tout d'abord, excusez-moi pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver. En effet, j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible et malgré certaines relectures, je ne parvins pas toujours à les repérer. Deuxièmement, on m'a indiqué que peut-être le fait d'écrire qu'Hermione (ou Mya dans l'histoire) apprenait beaucoup de choses pendant l'été qui précède son arrivée à Kadic, semblait trop. Je pense que cela peut être vrai mais n'oublions pas tout de même qu'Hermione est la sorcière la plus intelligente de son siècle et qu'elle a apprit avant d'arriver à Poudlard en première année, l'intégralité du programme. De plus, rajoutons que c'est un personnage qui adore réellement apprendre de nouvelles choses et qui le fait aussi très rapidement. Enfin, elle est tout de même obligée de rattraper son retard dans ses études moldues.**

 **On m'a aussi précisée que le fait qu'Hermione soit la nièce de Mr Delmas et qu'elle connaisse Jim soit un peu bizarre. Pour le lien de parenté entre Delmas et elle, je dirais tout simplement que je devais trouver un moyen de relier le monde magique à Kadic, et c'est franchement la seule idée qui m'est venue en tête. Je me voyais mal dire que Dumbledore était ami avec lui. Cependant, je ne sais quelle idée folle est passée dans ma tête pour le fait que Jim connaisse Hermione et qu'il a été un jour son garde du corps. J'ai de ce fait changer cette partie, qui va me semblait beaucoup plus cohérente, maintenant. Enfin, je tiens à préciser aussi que c'est Remus son parrain et que j'ai effectué une modification dans la prologue au moment où Dumbledore dit que la mère d'Hermione est "la plus puissante du monde". Cette partie était vraiment enfantine, je pense avec du recul, et je l'ai rendue aussi beaucoup plus cohérente, expliquant ainsi pourquoi Voldemort chercherait à attaquer Hermione.**

 **Pour le fait qu'Hermione ne soit pas sensible aux retours dans le temps, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle est une sorcière ! Elle possède la magie et, pour moi, les retours dans le temps sont des choses magiques.**

 **Je vais vous laisser lire maintenant ! Une dernière petite chose : je tiens aussi à rajouter** **que ceci n'est que ma deuxième fanfiction. C'est donc normale que je fasse des erreurs. Mais merci beaucoup encore une fois de me les faire remarquer pour que je puisse modifier cela !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle vie d'une sorcière

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de la sorcière à Kadic. Elle s'était bien adaptée à sa nouvelle vie bien que de nombreuses choses ne changèrent pas. Elle eut tout d'abord du mal à se faire accepter comme lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Cependant, elle resta la meilleure élève de sa classe, ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un. Elle et sa cousine ne s'entendaient pas aussi bien que l'avait espéré Mya mais cela ne lui posa aucun soucis. Après tout, elle n'était pas ici pour se faire des amis puisqu'elle n'allait pas rester ici plus d'un an ou deux.

Ce qui la changea de sa nouvelle vie, fut l'amitié qu'elle avait entamée avec Aelita Stones. Cette dernière, qui était dans la même classe qu'elle, arrivait à passer du temps avec elle ainsi qu'avec sa bande qui appréciait peu la jeune fille.

« Parle-moi de ta vie avant de venir ici à Kadic » demanda Aelita qui se trouvait avec Mya dans la chambre de la sorcière. Neige sauta sur les genoux de la Lyoko guerrière qui la caressa.

« Il n'y a rien à raconter, tu sais » lui répondit Mya en ferma son livre de maths. Elle venait de terminer ses devoirs. « J'avais deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry, que je connaissais depuis mes 11 ans. À nous trois, nous faisions les quatre cents coups dans l'école. Harry est un orphelin qui a perdu ses parents à un an. Il vit avec son oncle et sa tante qui sont totalement horrible avec lui mais je pense qu'au fond il est tout de même content de ne pas être tout seul. »

« Et Ron ? » sourit doucement Aelita en voyant son visage prendre un petite teinte de rose « Parle-moi de lui. Vous vous aimiez ? »

« Ron ?! » s'exclama Mya en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Non ! Lui, je pense qu'il m'aime mais moi je n'éprouve qu'une grande tendresse pour lui. Je le considère comme mon frère au même titre qu'Harry »

« Ils te manquent ? »

« Beaucoup... Même si je leur envoie des lettres toutes les semaines, leur présence me manque ainsi que celle de Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Il faut dire qu'à part toi, ici, je n'ai rien qui me permette de m'épanouir. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » Aelita avait fronçé les sourcils en la voyant verser une larme. « Tu m'as moi, tu as Jim ainsi que ta cousine et ton oncle ! »

« Tu as raison désolé ! » sourit doucement Mya en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras « Allons manger, il est l'heure ! » finit-elle par dire après avoir regardé sa montre

Les deux jeunes filles dirent au revoir à Neige qui comprit et qui alla se coucher sous le lit de la sorcière. Elles marchèrent en silence vers la cafétéria et s'arrêtèrent pour faire la queue de la cantine. Elles prirent leur repas en souriant à Rosa et partirent vers les tables.

« Tu veux venir manger avec moi et mes amis ? » demanda Aelita en souriant doucement

Mya lança un regard à la table de la bande. Jeremy était en train de la regarder avec un regard méfiant, Odd, lui, la regardait avec un petit sourire tandis que Yumi et Ulrich la regardaient méchamment. Elle se tourna vers Aelita qui avait perdu son sourire et refusa gentiment.

« Ça ira, Lita » dit Mya en lui frottant le bras. « Je vais manger à cette table là-bas comme ça je serais tranquille toute seule pour réviser le contrôle de physique de cet après-midi »

« Tu es sûre ? Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais » lui répondit Aelita en fronçant les sourcils

« Toi non, mais les autres si. Mis à part pour Odd, je ne pense pas être la bienvenue votre table. Bie Lita ! »

Mya lui tourna le dos et partit vers la seule table libre du réfectoire. Elle soupira en sortant une feuille et un stylo de son sac ainsi que son livre, et commença à manger. Tout en mangeant ses boulettes de viande, elle écrivit sa lette pour Harry et Ron. Celle de son père, étant déjà écrite depuis la veille, elle n'avait pas à la refaire.

 _Cher Harry et cher Ron,_

 _Ici, tout comme la semaine dernière, tout se passe bien. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs comme vous devez en avoir aussi puisque vous êtes en année de B.U.S.E. J'espère que vous révisez et que vous ne faîtes pas trop de bétises. Lorsque je reviendrai, je passerai aussi mes B.U.S.E pour ne pas être en retard. J'espère ne pas trop perdre la main d'ici là._

 _Sinon, comment vous allez ? Je ne vous manque pas trop ? Et comment se passe la vie à Poudlard avec Ombrage ? Ce crapaud rose ne vous fait pas trop la misère ? Je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes en Novembre déjà et elle ne vous a toujours pas appris un quelconque sort de défense ou offensif ! Vous devez vous battre contre elle ! Pas directement bien sûr, mais faîtes quelque chose. Je te vois déjà Ron en train de te demander qui je suis et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à votre Hermione Granger ou maintenant Mya Black. Mais je suis sérieuse... Je vais y réfléchir et je vous tiendrai au courant si je trouve une solution. Harry, à propos de ta main et de la cicatrice que t'a faite cette grande folle, je te répète que tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore._

 _Quant à moi, ici, au collège Kadic rien ne change. Les cours sont toujours les mêmes, je suis toujours la meilleure de ma classe et j'ai toujours autant de mal à me faire des amis. Ma cousine est une grande pimbêche comme Pansy Parkinson mais contrairement à elle, Elizabeth ou Sissi n'est pas méchante. Elle se promène toujours avec deux chiens nommés Hervé et Nicholas. Ces deux-là ne sont pas méchants non plus, ils ne savent cependant pas faire grand chose tous seuls. Ils admirent ma cousine comme si elle était une déesse. Cependant, je dois bien dire que Hervé est un garçon intelligent. Mon oncle est toujours le même. Je ne le vois pas souvent, je ne peux donc pas vous en parler. La seul personne avec qui je m'entends extrêmement bien est une fille de notre âge. Elle s'appelle Aelita. C'est la seule personne avec qui je peux profiter de mon séjour dans cette école de moldus._

Mya releva la tête et observa la table de sa nouvelle amie. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler aux deux garçons des bizarreries qui tournaient autour du groupe. Elle repensa aux nombreuses fois où elle était retournée dans le passé à cause du gros halo blanc qui semblait venir de l'usine abandonnée à côté de l'école. Elle prit une bouchée de son plat et se replongea dans sa lettre sans remarquer que sa cousine et ses deux petits toutous l'approchaient.

« Alors, on fait bande à part Mya ? » la voix criarde de Sissi la fit sursauter.

« J'avais juste besoin d'écrire une lettre. » Mya avait répondu d'une voix neutre en pliant le papier et en le mettant dans l'enveloppe. Ele venait de la finir et devait juste demander à Jim de l'apporter à au proviseur pour qu'il l'envoie, avec l'autre lettre, à Poudlard.

« Et tu as attendu le moment de manger pour la faire ? » demanda imbécilement Nicolas « Tu es bizarre ! »

Mya ferma les yeux en se frottant les tempes puis se leva en mettant son sac sur l'épaule et en prenant son plateau. Elle laissa en plan sa cousine et ses deux larbins et passa devant la table de la bande d'Aelita.

« Les gars, X.A.N.A vient de lancer une attaque ! » c'était Jeremy qui venait de murmurer fortement

Mya fronça les sourcils mais continua sa route. Elle partit directement vers la salle de physique après avoir débarassé son plateau. Son après midi se passa très bien mis à part que ni Aelita ni son groupe n'était présent pour les cours. Elle trouva cela étrange mais ne chercha pas plus loin. La jeune fille était certes son amie mais elle n'allait pas commence par fouiner dans sa vie. À la fin de la journée, elle partit dans son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires. Regardant sa montre, elle décida d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées.

 _ **Point de vue d'Aelita**_

Je regardais Mya se diriger vers la table vide. Je me sentais mal pour elle puisque cela faisait deux mois bientôt trois qu'elle était arrivée mais que personne ne voulait la connaître d'avantage. Je soupirai et me diriger vers ma table.

« Tu étais encore avec cette fille Aelita ! » me demanda Jeremy avec un regard inquiet

« Oui Jeremy, j'étais avec elle ! Comme nous n'avions exceptionnellement pas cours ce matin, j'ai décidé d'aller lui rendre visite dans sa chambre ! »

« Tu devrais arrêter » continua Yumi en croisant les bras « Cette fille est totalement folle, je ne l'aime pas ! »

« Et puis elle pourrait être un spectre de X.A.N.A créé pour te tendre un piège » finit Jeremy en fermant son ordinateur

« Mais ça ne va pas ! » m'écriai-je doucement « Si elle n'était qu'un spectre de X.A.N.A, je ne ressentirai pas la douleur qu'elle éprouve à chaque fois que vous la rejetiez ! » j'étais furieuse qu'il puisse penser ça de ma nouvelle amie. Elle était gentille et elle ne pouvait donc en aucun cas être une œuvre de notre ennemi juré

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'accepterai dans notre groupe ! » grogna Ulrich en lui lançant un regard noir. Je soupirai

« Moi je l'aime bien.. » lança Odd en me souriant doucement. « Elle est gentille et elle m'explique les choses en cours quand je ne comprends rien. »

« Que sais-tu d'elle ? » me demanda Jeremy en se tournant vers moi avec un regard sérieux

« Elle vient de Londres. Elle a été adopté par ses parents quand elle avait 7 ans et elle connait Jim depuis son enfance. » je commença à leur dire tout ce qu'elle m'avait apris d'elle même. « Elle avait deux meilleurs amis. Je ne me rappelle plus des noms mais je sais qu'un a perdu ses parents lorsqu'il n'était un bébé et que l'autre a une grande famille. Elle a une photo d'eux dans sa chambre ainsi qu'une photo des ses parents adoptifs et biologiques. »

« Regardez ! » nous dit Odd en nous montrant la table de Mya. Sa cousine venait d'arriver pour lui parler et Nicolas s'était approché très près d'elle. Elle se leva pour partir.

« Les gars, X.A.N.A vient de lancer une attaque ! » nous dit Jeremy.

On partit rapidement vers l'usine pour désactiver la tour. Cela nous prit tout l'après-midi et nous avions donc raté l'interrogation de physique. Nous devions aussi trouver une excuse pour cela car nous ne pouvions pas lancer un retour vers le passé puisque cela rendait notre ennemi plus fort.

En arrivant vers le collège, Yumi partit chez elle après nous avoir dit au revoir. J'espérais pouvoir parler avec Mya mais après avoir regardé l'heure je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire. Cependant, on la trouva assise devant le tag de Jim en lapin. Elle était assise en tailleur par terre et regardai le mur d'un air absent. Je me tournai alors vers Jeremy.

« Aelita, ce n'est pas une bonne idée » me dit-il en me comprenant

« S'il vous plait ! Vous verrez qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise si vous passez un peu de temps avec elle ! » priai-je en regardant les trois garçons un par un

« Je suis d'accord ! » lança Odd d'une voix joyeuse

Jeremy soupira et acquiesça obligeant ainsi Ulrich à nous suivre malgré sa réticence

 _ **Point de vue normale**_

Mya les regarda s'asseoir en silence à côté d'elle et se replongea dans la contemplation du mur.

« Qui a fait ce tag de Jim ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais rieuse en se retournant vers eux

« C'est moi » dit simplement Jeremy sans sourire tandis que la sorcière acquiesça

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors à cette heure ci ? » demanda-t-elle doucement

« ça ne te regarde en rien ! » grogna Ulrich en la fusillant du regard

« Dis donc monsieur le bougon, rien ne t'empêche de t'en aller si tu ne veux pas être ici ! » lui répondit Mya en serrant la mâchoire

« Je ne veux pas laisser mes amis en compagnie d'une sorcière telle que toi ! » continua Ulrich en se levant brusquement. Il ne savait pas à quelle point ses paroles étaient vraies.

« Ulrich ! » s'écria Aelita en se levant elle aussi

« Calme-toi mon pote ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Odd en posant sa main sur son épaule

« Fais gaffe que la sorcière ne te transforme pas en crapeau alors ! » répliqua Mya d'une voix pleine de venin où transparaissait le mal que lui avait fait Ulrich. « Après tout, le vert crapaud, c'est ta couleur non ? » Mya ravala ses larmes et lui lança un regard mauvais avant de partir la tête haute.

À partir du moment où la jeune fille ne fut plus en vue, Aelita, Odd et Jeremy se tournèrent vers Ulrich qui était stupéfait par la dernière phrase de la jeune fille. Il sursauta lorsque Aelita lui frappa violemment le bras.

« Ulrich Stern tu n'es qu'un idiot ! » s'écria-t-elle furieuse

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? » demanda Jeremy plus calmement. « Elle ne faisait rien de mal ! »

« Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas non plus ! » lui répondit férocement Ulrich en croisant les bras. « Tu disais toi-même qu'elle n'était peut être que le fruit d'un spectre de X.A.N.A ! »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais ... » il se coupa pour soupirer et remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. « En la regardant, j'ai senti que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elle a cette aura autour d'elle qui me prouve qu'elle n'est pas une complice de X.A.N.A. »

« N'importe quoi ! » Ulrich avait secoué la tête pour montrer son incrédulité et ils retournèrent tous les quatre dans leur chambre. « Allons-nous coucher »


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le projet en duo

Mya se leva ce matin-là, les joues striées de larmes. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar et Neige était sous la couette, collée à ses jambes. Elle se frotta énergiquement le visage et regarda l'heure. 5H45. Elle se levait de plus en plus tôt. Elle soupira avant de se lever et d'attraper son peignoir pour aller à la douche. Elle marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle prit une longue douche chaude et ressortit, une serviette autour de ses cheveux, le peignoir bien serré autour d'elle. Elle retourna tout aussi tranquillement dans sa chambre qu'à l'aller mais releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit le battant d'une double porte s'ouvrir.

 _Stern_! Pensa-t-elle en grognant doucement

Il la fusilla du regard et passa sa route. Mya lui lança un regard indifférent et retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle sortit de son armoire une petite robe verte et une ceinture en argent, paix à son âme de gryffondor, et les enfila. Elle enfila rapidement des ballerines de couleur noire et partit en prenant son sac. Elle ferma sa chambre et se dirigea vers le réfectoire.

Pendant le trajet, elle réfléchissait tranquillement quand soudain quelque chose la percuta de plein fouet, tombant sur elle. Sa première réaction fut de rougir en se rendant compte qu'un garçon était tombé sur elle. Puis, elle s'énerva rapidement en reconnaissant le visage du dit garçon.

« Tu pouvais pas faire attention ? » vociféra Ulrich en se relevant. Lui aussi avait rougi et il essayait de cacher ses joues.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » grogna la jeune fille en se relevant dignement. Elle lui lança un regard presque haineux. « à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui t'est rentré dedans ! »

Quelques élèves les regarda et le jeune homme rougit encore plus. Mya ramassa son sac et repartit vers le réfectoire, saluant presque sèchement Aelita qui arrivait avec Yumi, Odd et Jeremy. Elle s'assit sur une table et commença à manger. Sa surprise fut énorme lorsqu'elle vit que Aelita et son groupe, moins Yumi et Ulrich, venir s'asseoir avec elle. Elle reposa la cuillère qu'elle avait dans la main et se redressa, attendant une pique ou une parole désagréable qui ne vinrent pas.

« Salut salut ! » lui lança joyeusement Odd en s'asseyant directement à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour. » répondit-elle prudemment en le regardant manger.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » demanda doucement Aelita en lui souriant. Elle prit place en face d'elle.

« Je vais bien, juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. » répondit délicatement la sorcière en se frottant les yeux.

« Je tiens à m'excuser du comportement froid et distant que j'ai pu avoir depuis le début de l'année. » commença Jeremy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Je tiens vraiment à faire ta connaissance. Aelita nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

La concernée tourna un regard curieux vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses mais reporta son attention vers les deux autres qui commencèrent une discussion. Elle en prit part, d'abord timidement, puis elle finit par se détendre et rigoler aux blagues d'Odd. Elle entama même un sujet avec Jeremy sur les ordinateurs et l'informatique en général. Le jeune homme fut très surpris de voir quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et compétent que Aelita et lui.

« Je pense que nous devrions aller en cours de physique. » dit doucement la sorcière en souriant, après avoir regardé sa montre.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la classe de Madame Hertz qui les attendait, son air sévère sur le visage. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit à sa place puis elle se racla la gorge pour demander le silence.

« Aujourd'hui sera un cours différent des autres. » commença la professeur de physique-chimie lorsque plus personne ne parlait. « J'ai décidé de vous faire travailler sur un projet scientifique, que vous allez devoir faire en binôme. Ce projet va devoir être créer, développé ainsi que présenté à la classe entière, en fin de mois de janvier. Ne soyez pas trop heureux. » calma Madame Hertz pendant que les élèves souriaient et commençaient à se mettre en binôme. « J'ai fait les duos moi-même et aucune demande de changement ne sera accepter. Je les ai choisi en fonction de votre niveau scolaire. » Les élèves grimacèrent. « Aelita avec Nicholas, Jeremy avec Sissi, Odd avec Hervé, Clara avec Baptiste... » elle continua pendant deux-trois minutes en alternant le regard entre son carnet et les élèves puis elle finit. « Et le dernier binôme sera Mya avec Ulrich. Allez vous placer avec votre partenaire. » Mya soupira avant de se diriger vers la table du garçon, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la part de sa cousine. « Durant le reste de l'heure, votre objectif sera de trouver un sujet. Si cela est trop difficile en vingt-cinq minutes, vous aurez à le faire pour la semaine prochaine. Commencez ! »

Mya soupira fortement avant de se tourner vers Ulrich qui croisait les bras devant lui. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et prit son cahier. Elle allait commencer à parler lorsque le jeune homme la coupa.

« Je te préviens, ce n'est pas parce que tu es amie avec Aelita et les autres que forcément je vais faire la même chose ! Donc garde tes distances avec moi ! »

« Très bien. » répondit sèchement la jeune fille. « As-tu des idées pour le projet de Madame Hertz ? »

« Si tu avais remarqué, elle t'a mise avec moi puisque tu es la meilleure de cette classe et parce que justement, je suis le pire. » grogna Ulrich en la fusillant du regard. « Donc tu es celle qui devrait avoir de bonnes idées. »

Mya garda le silence et l'observa quelques secondes. Elle se tourna alors vers son cahier et commença à noter des choses sur son cahier. Ulrich la regarda alors surpris qu'elle ne rajoute rien. Il remarqua qu'elle se mordait la lèvre lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Il la vit remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et pensa que même s'il la détestait, elle était tout de même très belle. Il secoua la tête après et posa sa tête dans ses bras.

À la fin de l'heure, la jeune fille ramassa ses affaires et partit, ne lâchant pas un mot. Elle partit en cours de maths et suivit le cours normalement. Elle sourit doucement à Jeremy qui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez lorsqu'elle fut plus rapide que lui à répondre au professeur et se replongea dans ses exercices, sans remarquer qu'un jeune homme la regardait pensivement.

À la fin de la journée, Mya se rendit dans sa chambre pour se mettre en tenue de sport et se dirigea vers le gymnase, à cette heure vide. Elle se dirigea vers un sac de frappe qui était dans le coin du gymnase et commença à frapper. Elle ne remarqua donc pas Yumi et Ulrich entrer et la regarder. Ils étaient étonnés de la voir ici. Ils haussèrent les épaules et commencèrent à s'étirer, tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune fille. Ulrich avait raconté à la japonaise qu'il devait travailler sur un projet avec l'anglaise et Yumi avait grimacé.

Lorsque la jeune fille se rendit enfin compte de leur présence, les deux autres venaient de terminer un autre de leurs combats. Mya soupira de fatigue et s'empara de son sac pour sortir du gymnase. Elle fut néanmoins coupée par Yumi et Ulrich.

« Hey la nouvelle ! » l'appela Yumi d'une voix dure. Elle se retourna lentement vers eux, serrant les dents.

« On te préviens maintenant. » continua Ulrich en s'avançant vers elle. « Si tu fais du mal à nos amis, je te jure que je te détruirai, c'est clair ? »

« Très clair. Je peux partir maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle ironiquement après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Elle sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, limite en courant. Arrivée au chaud dans son havre de paix qu'elle avait construit, elle reprit son carnet pour trouver une idée de projet scientifique pour son binôme. Elle savait que Jeremy et Aelita allaient trouver une idée de génie, elle devait donc faire mieux que leurs deux binômes à eux. Cependant, elle devait aussi prendre en compte le fait que Ulrich n'avait as le même niveau qu'elle. Elle soupira fortement et balança son carnet plus loin, laissant sa tête retomber sur ses genoux. Jamais elle ne réussirait à faire un quelconque devoir avec ce garçon. Elle prit alors la décision de travailler toute seule sur ce projet et tant pis s'il ne la suivait pas. Elle finit par s'endormir, son chat au niveau de son ventre.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et Mya n'avait pas avancé dans son projet. Elle s'entendait encore moins avec Ulrich depuis ce soir là dans le gymnase mais ses relations avec les autres membres du groupes s'étaient grandement améliorées. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec eux même si Ulrich et Yumi ne la suportaient pas.

Ce jour-là, n'ayant pas cours, Mya décida de s'installer dans la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir avancer dans ses devoirs et surtout de trouver enfin une solution pour son projet. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas, à voir arriver Ulrich en face d'elle, lui demandant s'il pouvait s'installer. Elle regarda autour, se demandant si elle rêvait, et le regarda, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Bien sûr. » finit-elle par dire, d'une voix mal assurée.

Ulrich hocha la tête et sortit ses affaires pour commencer à travailler. Le silence se fit pendant près de deux heures et Mya se retrouva, à regarder le jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle venait de finir et se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était venu alors qu'il y avait plein de tables libres autour d'eux. Ulrich, sentant son regard, releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il sombrement en fronçant les sourcils

« Rien.. Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais ici. » répondit-elle doucement en se redressant

« Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque.. C'est pour travailler que je suis venu. »

« Non. » finit-elle par dire. « Je veux dire... _ici_... » elle montra sa table d'un geste de la main.

« Je pensais qu'on pouvait travailler sur notre projet. Mais comme tu ne sembles pas trop enthousiaste.. » Il rassembla ses affaires et commença à se lever, mais la jeune fille lui attrapa le poignet, le surprenant. Ils ressentirent alors tous les deux une décharge électrique là où leurs peaux se touchaient.

« Reste. » dit Mya en se raclant la gorge après l'avoir lâché. Ulrich se rassit. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas discuter.. »

Ulrich haussa les épaules et ils commencèrent à discuter de leur projet. Ils en vinrent finalement à la décision qu'il porterait sur la création d'une fontaine à eau. Certes le sujet n'était pas le meilleur que Mya eut trouvé dans sa vie, mais il avait au moins le mérite d'être simple pour Ulrich. Elle soupira, légèrement frustrée de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux. Elle regarda Ulrich ranger ses affaires, suite à un appel téléphonique, et partir sans un mot. Elle grogna doucement en rangeant à son tour ses affaires. Elle avait oublié qu'elle ne devait pas compter sur lui pour avancer dessus.


	6. Chapitre 5 : l'attaque de XANA

Mya grogna. Rien allait. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être d'accord pour une fois ! Non il fallait encore qu'ils se dispute alors que leur relation s'était améliorée. La jeune fille soupira et reposa sa tête sur la table de la cantine. Elle venait de recevoir une lettre d'Harry lui disant que l'Armée de Dumbledore fonctionnait très bien. Et elle n'était même pas avec eux pour s'entraîner ! Elle réprima un sanglot et se frotta les yeux. Noël était dans trois semaines et le proviseur avait autorisé les élèves à préparer un bal de Noël. Tous les élèves étaient en état d'effervescence. Non ça n'allait définitivement pas.

« Bonjour Mya. » dit Odd en arrivant avec sa bande. Ulrich et Yumi étaient étonnement présents.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Aelita, légèrement inquiète en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune fille

« Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas. » répondit la sorcière en commençant à manger sa pomme.

« Vous avez entendu parler du bal de Noël ? » demanda Odd, ce qui engagea le sujet sous les grimaces de Mya.

Elle finit de manger silencieusement, priant pour que personne ne lui parle du bal, mais sa prière ne fut pas exaucée.

« Tu comptes y aller au bal Mya ? » demanda doucement Aelita en souriant. Yumi et Ulrich stoppèrent leurs discussions et se tournèrent vers elle avec les autres.

« Je ne crois pas Aelita. Les bals ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Puis je n'ai ni robe ni cavalier donc non. »

« Oh aller viens ! Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ! Pas vrai Yumi ? »

Yumi regarda froidement la sorcière qui lui rendit son regard mais acquiesça sèchement. La jeune londonienne soupira et promit d'y réfléchir, ce qui enthousiasma Aelita. Ils partirent tous en cours, la discussion du bal toujours en vigueur, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Jeremy, Ulrich et Mya.

« Comment se passe le développement de votre projet ? » demanda Jeremy pour changer de sujet de conversation.

« Nous il se passe très bien. Il faut croire que Nicholas peut être attentif et concentré lorsqu'il le veut. » répondit joyeusement Aelita

« Moi c'est la cata complète ! Même Kiwi pourrait faire mieux. » grimaça Odd en faisant de grands gestes.

« Qui est Kiwi ? » demanda doucement Mya

« Kiwi, c'est mon chien ! » lui répondit Odd avec un grand sourire

« Oh »

« Et vous deux alors ? Comment avance votre devoir ? » reprit Jeremy

Mya et Ulrich se regardèrent puis se tournèrent le dos. Rien allait et ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Je vois. » Jeremy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'assit à sa place. En effet, ils étaient arrivés en mathématiques. Mya sourit et partit rejoindre sa place, au premier rang, loin des autres. « C'est si mauvais que ça ? » murmura le garçon à lunettes à Ulrich qui grimaça en hochant la tête.

« Le problème ne vient pas d'elle mais de moi. » expliqua Ulrich en chuchotant. « Je n'arrive pas à travailler avec elle. Je la déteste tellement. Je la trouve totalement insensible et froide. »

Jeremy secoua la tête et se concentra sur la leçon du jour. Il ne comprenait pas Yumi et Ulrich. Les deux avaient développé une haine envers Mya non fondée. Mais il savait que personne ne pouvait aimer tout le monde.

La journée se passa étonnement bien pour Mya qui avait commencé du mauvais pied. Cependant, sa bonne humeur s'altéra lorsque des phénomènes bizarres eurent lieu dans l'école. Le clou de la journée fut lorsque la jeune fille fut coincée dans le gymnase sans pouvoir sortir. Elle commença à paniquer, cherchant un moyen de sortir puisque même sa magie ne marchait pas. Elle avait essayé de briser des fenêtres mais un espèce de champs magnétique recouvrait les murs. Elle laissa les larmes couler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir. Elle sortit rapidement son téléphone et appela Aelita mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle essaya Odd mais ce fut la même chose. Elle tenta enfin d'appeler Jeremy, qui répondit miraculeusement.

« Mya ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis un peu occupé là ! »

« Jeremy » Mya pleurait. « Je suis coincée dans le gymnase, je ne peux plus sortir. Et il y a un espèce de champs magnétique sur les murs et les fenêtres. Et je n'arrive ni à joindre Aelita ni Odd. »

« Mya, calme-toi ! » ordonna doucement le génie en tapant sur l'ordinateur de l'usine. « Aelita et Odd ne peuvent pas te parler en ce moment mais Ulrich peut venir t'aider si tu veux. »

« Jeremy.. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mya ? »

« Il y a une espèce de grosse boule d'énergie qui est en train de se former devant moi... Je suis censée faire quoi ? »

« Caches-toi, Mya. Ulrich va arriver dans pas longtemps. Ne raccroche pas.. Continues de me... »

« Aaaaah ! » la boule d'énergie s'élança vers elle, lui laissant tout juste le temps de l'esquiver et de partir en courant vers les vestiaires.

Elle fit tomber son telephone qui se cassa en deux et ferma la porte. Elle partit se réfugier derrière des casiers et pria pour que son camarade vienne la chercher à temps. Elle commença à trembler et à pleurer de façon incontrôlable. Jamais elle n'avait vu ça. Même après 5 ans à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi effrayant. Même Touffu semblait gentil. Elle regarda doucement vers la porte pour ne rien voir. Elle soupira et sortit de sa cachette, sans le moindre bruit et retourna dans la gymnase. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et se cogna dans quelqu'un. Elle allait hurler lorsqu'une main fut poser violemment sur sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux et remercia Merlin qu'Ulrich soit arrivé si vite. Sans se soucier si elle l'appréciait ou pas, elle lui sauta dans les bras, laissant encore échapper quelques larmes. Ulrich fut d'abord surpris et gêné, mais il finit par refermer ses bras autour de sa taille. Après quelques secondes, il se dégagea doucement.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher de partir Mya. » lui dit-il d'une voix étonnement douce

« Partir où ? La porte est bloquée et.. »

« Je connais un autre passage mais j'espère que tu n'as pas peur de sentir les chaussettes d'Odd. »

Mya ria légèrement et le suivit en courant. Il la guida à travers une autre porte cachée dans le gymnase qui menait à l'extérieur et la guida dans la forêt où un autre boule électrique les attendait. Mya attrapa la veste du garçon à cause de la peur et le regarda. Ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire et referma la plaque d'égout au dessus de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, Mya, se tenant à la chemise d'Ulrich et respirant son odeur, et ce dernier, les mains sur la taille de la jeune fille.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait se l'avouer, mais à ce moment précis, ils étaient bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Depuis le début, ils se disputaient mais il y avait une attraction qui s'était développée sans qu'ils ne le savent. Et ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant, ce qui changea leur relation définitivement. Le jeune garçon regardait à présent la jeune fille différemment, lui trouvant des qualités qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé, et de même pour elle. Il savait désormais qu'elle n'était ni insensible ni froide, bien qu'il sentait qu'elle cachait quelque chose encore.

Leur instant de tranquillité fut néanmoins coupé par une sonnerie de téléphone.

« Jeremy ? » répondit Ulrich, s'ébouriffant les cheveux tandis que Mya se détachait du garçon, les joues rougies pas la gêne.

 _« C'est bon. Aelita a désactivé la tour. Je vais lancer un retour vers le passé. »_

« Très bien. » et il raccrocha. Il se tourna vers Mya qui le regardait et soupira. Trente secondes plus tard, au grand désarroi de la jeune fille, le grand halo blanc reparut et elle se retrouva à nouveau devant sa lettre à la cantine.

« Bonjour Mya ! » s'exclama joyeusement Odd en s'installant en face d'elle. Les autres arrivèrent et s'installèrent comme à leurs habitudes.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » demanda Aelita en souriant.

« Je crois que je vais bien. » répondit la sorcière en regardant autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas ces espèces de retour dans le passé, ni le changement d'attitude de ces amis.

« Tu sembles fatiguée. » observa Jeremy, tandis que Yumi levait les yeux au ciel et que Ulrich regardait la jeune fille, d'une manière curieuse.

« Disons que je ne dors pas très bien la nuit. » soupira la sorcière en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Tu fais des cauchemars ? » demanda Ulrich. Ce fut la première fois depuis le début de l'année qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Il surprit tout le monde et en particulier Mya et Yumi. Cette dernière le regarda sans comprendre tandis que la sorcière acquiesçait doucement en lui souriant. D'un certaine manière, elle savait que leur relation avait changé même si elle pensait que le garçon ne se souvenait de rien. « Quel genre de cauchemars ? » reprit-il doucement

« Je... »

« Ulrich... changeons de sujet. » intervint Aelita en souriant à la jeune fille qui regarda son plat.

Comme la première fois, la discussion dériva sur le bal de Noël et le regard de la jeune fille dériva vers Ulrich. Elle se demanda s'il allait y venir et avec qui mais elle se reprit, sachant que cela ne la regardait pas. Elle finit par se lever, suivie rapidement des autres pour se rendre en cours. À l'étonnement de tous et au plus grand malheur de Sissi qui hurla de colère, Ulrich s'installa à côté de la jeune anglaise. Elle le regarda et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise à côté d'elle.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement depuis le début de l'année. » continua Ulrich après quelques minutes de silence. « Je n'aurai jamais dû te juger avant de te connaître et je pense que j'ai fait une grosse erreur. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » dit la jeune fille en le regardant. « Je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis... Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour me connaître Stern. » Elle lui sourit doucement et se remit à prendre des notes.

Son voisin de table sourit et secoua la tête avant de prendre des notes à son tour. Oui effectivement, cette attaque de XANA avait réellement permis une amélioration dans leur relation.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Nouvelles amitiés ou plus

« Ulrich, rends moi ça ! »

Mya rigola de plus belle lorsqu'elle ne parvint pas à attraper son carnet de notes des mains de son camarade. Ulrich était venu plus tôt dans sa chambre dans l'après-midi pour qu'ils puissent réellement avancer sur leur projet mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'amuser lorsqu'il avait remarqué à quel point elle était plus petite que lui. Il s'était alors amusé à prendre son carnet et à le lever en l'air pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle essayait et qu'elle n'y arrivait pas à l'attraper. Ulrich commençait à avoir mal aux côtes à force de rire et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Mya décida alors d'employer les grands moyens. Sans se rendre compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation, elle se positionna à califourchon sur les genoux d'Ulrich et attrapa enfin son carnet. Elle put enfin remarquer l'étrangeté de tout ça. Elle rougit en voyant comment elle était et se dégagea rapidement en s'excusant. Les deux nouveaux amis reprirent leur travail dans une atmosphère gênée et réussirent enfin à clôturer leur projet.

Cela faisait deux semaines que les deux amis traînaient ensemble pour travailler sur le projet. Depuis l'attaque de XANA en fait. Ils profitaient aussi de ces moments là pour apprendre à se connaître d'avantage. Mya avait alors appris que les parents du garçon étaient très sévères avec lui et qu'il s'entendait très mal avec son père. Il lui apprit aussi que le seul moment où son père était fier était lorsqu'il réussissait au football, sinon il restait une déception. Elle l'avait consolé en disant que son père l'aimait mais qu'il voulait juste que son fils soit parfait. Elle avait rajouté qu'il comprendrait plus tard son erreur mais que s'il avait un problème, il pouvait toujours compter sur elle.

Quant à lui, il avait appris aussi beaucoup de choses sur elle. Ses deux meilleurs amis à Londres, son adoption à 7 ans, ses parents adoptifs, son internat, le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ou encore le fait qu'elle se démenait pour avoir toujours les meilleures notes. Il avait appris qu'elle adorait lire et faire de la danse. Il apprit également qu'elle chantait et savait jouer de la guitare et du piano depuis toute petite. Ils avaient tout doucement appris les plus petits détails de la vie de chacun et les sentiments envers chacun avaient de ce fait évolué.

Pour en revenir aux deux amis, ou plus désormais, ils étaient allongés sur le lit, le petit chat de Mya entre les deux. Ils venaient de finir leur projet et semblaient libérer d'un poids.

« Mya ? » appela doucement Ulrich en se tournant vers elle

« Hum ? »

« Tu vas au bal la semaine prochaine ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Je ne pense pas Ulrich. Il y aura trop de monde pour moi. » elle s'interrompit puis reprit quelques secondes plus tard. « Et toi ? Tu y vas avec Yumi je suppose. »

« Non, elle y va avec William. »

« Tu es jaloux. » comprit la sorcière en le regardant.

« Pas vraiment. Je l'aurai été avant mais plus maintenant. » expliqua le garçon en caressant Neige. « Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre l'année dernière que nous serions amis et puis c'est tout donc je suis passée à autre chose. »

« Tu n'y vas pas du coup ? »

« Je pense que si. Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours que Delmas autorise les bals. »

Mya lui sourit puis se releva pour regarder l'heure sur son téléphone. 16H00.

« Nous devrions descendre rejoindre les autres. » dit la sorcière en lui souriant.

« Tu as raison. » acquiesça-t-il en se levant du lit. Il regarda sa camarade mettre ses chaussures. « Hey Mya. »

« Oui Ulrich ? » Mya se tourna vers ce dernier et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Euh... Non rien... Laisse tomber. » Ulrich n'eut pas le courage de lui demander.

« D'accord. » acquiesça la sorcière en haussant les épaules.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la chambre et rejoignirent les autres qui étaient dans la cour. Ils parlaient aussi du bal. Cependant, en arrivant, Mya perçut une tête qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Dumbar, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » grogna Ulrich en le fusillant du regard

« Je venais chercher Yumi, mon cher Ulrich. » répondit calmement le grand garçon brun. « Mais qui es-tu toi ? » finit-il en remarquant Mya qui se rapprocha inconsciemment d'Ulrich. Yumi la fusilla du regard.

« C'est Mya. » répondit Odd, enthousiaste tandis que la concernée rougissait doucement. Ce Dumbar était tout de même très beau.

« Eh bien Mya, je m'appelle William Dumbar. Je suis dans la même classe que Yumi. » Il s'avança vers elle et lui embrassa délicatement la main. Mya rougit encore plus tandis qu'Ulrich était près à lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il lui avait pris Yumi l'année dernière et là il voulait Mya. C'était hors de question.

« Tu as fini William ? » s'énerva aussi Yumi en lançant un regard mauvais à Mya, qui fronça les sourcils. « On doit finir notre exposé, tu te souviens ? »

« J'arrive ! Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer Mya ! À une prochaine fois, tout le monde ! » Et il partit à la suite de Yumi.

Odd et Aelita éclatèrent finalement de rire et ne se calmèrent que quelques minutes plus tard. Mya s'assit à côté de Jeremy et Ulrich à côté d'Aelita.

« Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes ! » rigola Aelita doucement.

« Surtout toi, Ulrich. » continua Odd en riant aussi tandis que ce dernier grognait. « Quand William a embrassé la main de Mya, on aurait dit que tu allais lui sauter dessus. » Ulrich grogna et lança un regard à la sorcière qui lui sourit doucement. Cela eut le don de le calmer.

« William ne semble pas méchant. » dit Mya en hochant les épaules. Ulrich sentit un sentiment de malaise dans son estomac en l'écoutant. Elle n'allait tout de même pas vouloir sortir avec lui ? « Il est juste légèrement excessif. »

« Pas que légèrement » pouffa doucement Jeremy. Il regarda son ordinateur et fronça les sourcils. « Mya ? »

« Oui Jeremy ? » dit cette dernière en frappant Odd derrière la tête. Ce dernier ne faisait que des grimaces.

« Peux-tu aller me chercher quelque chose à boire s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite. » La jeune fille partit vers le distributeur tandis que Jeremy rangeait précipitamment son ordinateur.

« Que se passe-t-il Jer' ? » demanda Ulrich en fronçant les sourcils.

« Attaque de Xana sur le cœur de Lyoko. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour l'éloigner le temps qu'on s'en aille. » expliqua le génie en se levant, les autres à sa suite.

« Elle ne va pas du tout apprécier. » grogna le brun en courant.

« Tu te chargeras de la calmer, Ulrich. » ricana Odd en s'arrêtant devant la plaque d'égouts. « Après tout, vous vous êtes vachement rapprochés depuis l'attaque de la dernière fois. Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

« Odd ! » s'écria Ulrich en le frappant avant de prendre son skate.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna l'italien en le suivant avec un grand sourire.

« Tu vas lui demander de venir au bal avec toi ? » pouffa à son tour Aelita. Cela ne fit cependant pas rire Ulrich.

« C'est pas vrai ! » cria Odd dans les égouts. « Il va lui demander ! »

« Focus ! » rappela Jeremy

 **Du côté de Mya**

Cette dernière revint vers le banc pour le trouver vide. Elle serra les dents en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était fait prendre pour une imbécile et jeta le gobelet de chocolat chaud dans la poubelle avant de partir vers la bibliothèque. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle soupira et shoota dans une canette vide qui atterrit deux mètres plus loin. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient ses amis et pourtant, ils l'abandonnaient comme une vieille chaussette. Elle pesta contre Ulrich avec qui elle pensait être devenue quelque chose qui se rapprochait de l'amitié. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle fonçait dans quelqu'un et percuta la personne.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? » s'énerva le jeune homme avant de se retourner. « Mya ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Oh William ! » en effet, c'était bien lui. « Excuse-moi je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

« Ce n'est rien. Que se passe-t-il ? » finit-il par dire en pointant du doigt ses yeux rougis.

« Rien, c'est idiot ne t'en fais pas. »

« Bon.. »

Ils se regardèrent, tous les deux mal à l'aise, avant que le jeune homme ne lui propose d'aller se balader en ville, puisque c'était le weekend et qu'ils étaient libres de faire ce que bon leur semblait. Il rajouta que cette balade leur permettrait de se connaître un peu mieux. La jeune fille hésita puis décidant de ne plus penser à Ulrich et sa bande, acquiesça. Après tout, William n'était pas méchant.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à se balader et à rire des blagues que faisait le garçon. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Kadic, William raccompagna le jeune fille devant sa chambre et partit après lui avoir encore une fois embrassé la main. Elle pouffa doucement et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit, son chat sur son ventre.

 **Du côté des Lyoko-Guerriers**

« On a enfin désactivé cette tour. » souffla Odd en s'asseyant sur le sol du laboratoire.

« Oui et encore une fois pas besoin de retour vers le passé. Il n'y a eu aucune incidence sur la vie ici. » expliqua Jeremy en posant son casque sur le clavier.

« J'espère que Mya ne nous en veut pas trop. » murmura Aelita en se mordant la lèvre

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour elle. » grogna Yumi, de mauvaise humeur. « Cette fille est comme sa cousine. C'est une pimbêche froide et manipulatrice. Et en plus, elle a frappé Ulrich au début de l'année. »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça Yumi. » s'énerva Ulrich. « Tu ne la connais même pas. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de la connaître pour voir qu'elle manipule tout le monde pour qu'on soit à ses pieds ! »

« Alors là Yumi, tu me déçois. » dit froidement Ulrich en se relevant. « Tu te permets de la juger comme ça alors que tu ne la connais pas et le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu dis n'importe quoi par jalousie. Mya est une fille formidable et pleine de joie de vivre. Elle est gentille et honnête. Tu t'en serais rendue compte si tu avais pris la peine de la connaître au lieu de partir à chaque fois qu'elle est là avec nous ! »

« Ulrich a raison Yumi. » continua Aelita en secouant la tête. « Mya est devenue une de mes meilleures amies depuis ces quatre derniers mois et je t'interdis de dire du mal d'elle comme ça. »

Yumi écarquilla les yeux devant ce que ses deux amis avaient dit. Elle serra les dents et partit sans un mot. Elle détestait vraiment cette fille. Elle leur avait bien retourné le cerveau, selon elle. Les quatre autres regardèrent la japonaise s'en allait sans rien dire. Ils ne la comprenaient plus. Ulrich haussa finalement les épaules et se dirigea lui aussi vers l'ascenseur afin de repartir à Kadic. Les trois autres le suivirent rapidement et en moins de 20 minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt. Ils commencèrent à chercher Mya afin de s'excuser mais ils ne la trouvèrent nul part. Odd et Jeremy abandonnèrent rapidement et repartirent dans leurs chambres tandis qu'Aelita et Ulrich continuèrent les recherches. Ils essayèrent de l'appeler mais tombèrent sur sa messagerie vocale. À chaque fois.

« Il est 18h Ulrich. On ferait mieux d'aller dans nos chambres afin de se préparer pour le diner. » finit par dire Aelita en se frottant les yeux.

« Vas-y Aelita. Moi je continue de la chercher. Elle ne peut pas être très loin. » répondit le garçon.

« Tu tiens beaucoup à elle je me trompe ? » demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

« J'ai passé ces deux dernières semaines à la connaître, Lita. » explique Ulrich en rosissant légèrement. « et je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais bien. Même plus que bien je pense. »

« Invites-la au bal de la semaine prochaine. » conseilla Aelita en souriant. Elle fit un signe de la main à son ami et partit vers les escaliers.

Ulrich soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait voulu le faire plus tôt mais n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il refit un dernier tour du campus sans trouver Mya puis soupira en s'asseyant sur un banc. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas regardé sa chambre. Il se releva brusquement et courut vers les dortoirs des filles. Il s'avança à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de la jeune fille et toqua violemment.

Mya se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelqu'un tambourina à sa porte. Elle grogna et s'enleva les traces de sommeil grâce à la magie avant d'ouvrir brusquement.

« Bon sang Mya ! » s'énerva Ulrich en entrant dans la chambre. La jeune fille ferma derrière lui. « Où étais-tu passée ? Ça fait trois heures que je te cherche ! Trois heures ! »

« Et vous alors ! Toi et les autres ? Vous étiez passés où ? » s'époumona Mya à son tour. « Je pars chercher un chocolat pour Jeremy et quand je reviens vous n'êtes même plus là ! Alors ne me fais pas la leçon sur ce genre de choses ! »

« On tenait à s'excuser parce qu'on a eu une urgence et quand on est revenu on ne te trouvait plus ! On était tous inquiet ! J'étais inquiet ! »

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si tu t'intéressais à moi de toutes façon ! » se calma la sorcière en croisant les bras. Elle lui tourna le dos. « Et puis, si tu veux tous savoir, j'étais avec William puisque lui aussi s'est retrouvé seul quand Yumi est partie vous retrouver ! »

« Tu étais avec William ! » cria encore plus fort Ulrich. « Après tout ce que je t'ai dit sur lui ! Tu sais très bien que je le déteste ! »

« Oui j'étais avec lui ! Et ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne l'aimes pas que moi je dois le détester aussi ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec William ? » il essayait de rester calme et de cacher sa jalousie. Il commençait à vraiment en avoir marre d'avoir ce gars dans ses pattes.

« Je suis allée me balader en ville avec lui, et tu sais quoi ? C'est un garçon merveilleux, qui m'a fait rire tout l'après-midi et avec qui je m'entends très bien ! » Elle s'arrêta en le voyant en colère. Mais elle était tout aussi énervée voir plus que lui. Elle rajouta alors : « Pas comme toi, de toute façon. »

Ulrich ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était blessé. Il pensait vraiment que ces deux dernières semaines avaient changé des choses dans leur relations mais apparemment il se trompait. Elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que lui. Il serra les poings et les dents et partit sans un mot en claquant la porte. Mya ne se retourna pas mais laissa les larmes couler. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter ainsi mais elle était tellement en colère. Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et pleura de plus belle. Ulrich lui manquait déjà beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer plus tôt mais Ulrich comptait énormément pour elle, et elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui, autres que l'amitié. Et elle venait sans doute de tout gâcher.


	8. Chapter 7 : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

**Bonsoir !** **Comment vous allez ? Excusez-moi de poster ce chapitre très tard, mais depuis la dernière fois j'ai dû préparer mes examens et les passer. Je n'ai fini qu'aujourd'hui donc je me suis dit : "Pourquoi ne pas poster un chapitre ce soir?". Donc voila le chapitre suivant.**

 **Encore de nombreuses disputes entre nos deux personnages principaux. L'action ne viendra que beaucoup plus tard, je suis désolée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione finira par aider les Lyokos-Guerriers.**

 **Je ne m'étends pas plus. Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le début de la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances commença presque normalement pour la sorcière, si on oubliait sa dispute avec Ulrich. En effet, ce dernier l'ignorait superbement et passait le plus clair de son temps avec Yumi. Cela embêtait Mya, bien qu'elle ne cherchait pas à s'excuser ou à lui parler. Elle préférait se concentrer sur ses examens et sur son amitié avec William. Ce dernier venait souvent la voir à la bibliothèque pour travailler avec elle. « _à la place d'Ulrich._ » pensait toujours tristement la jeune fille en le regardant.

Mais cette dispute affectait aussi beaucoup les autres Lyoko-Guerriers, qui n'en pouvaient plus de voir les deux amis se faire la tête. Ils se trouvaient d'ailleurs tous les trois dans la chambre de Jeremy, essayant de trouver un moyen de réconcilier Mya et Ulrich, tandis que la sorcièere était à la bibliothèque et qu'Ulrich traînait avec Yumi.

« Ce qu'il faudrait c'est les mettre tous les deux dans un placard et les enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reparlent ! » s'énerva Odd après avoir cherché des multiples solutions qui n'aboutissaient pas.

« Non il faut que ça vienne d'eux Odd. » soupira Aelita.

« En attendant, j'en ai marre de voir pester Ulrich à chaque fois qu'il voit Mya en compagnie de William. » dit Jeremy, concentré sur son ordinateur.

« Mya aussi est jalouse de Yumi. » pouffa Aelita doucement. « Elle ne se plaint pas mais à chaque fois qu'elle les voit ensemble ou qu'elle voit Yumi s'approcher, elle commence à devenir grognon. »

« C'était tellement simple lorsqu'ils passaient leur temps ensemble ! Pas d'ennuis à essayer de les recaser ensemble, ni d'embrouilles ! » se plaignit l'italien

« Bon je vais chercher Mya, on se rejoint à la cafétéria. Appelle-moi si XANA attaque, Jeremy ! » Aelita se leva et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Plus tard, ce jour-là, Aelita et Mya rejoignirent Jeremy et Odd à la cantine.

« Ulrich n'est pas là ? » demanda Aelita en s'asseyant en face de Jeremy.

« Non il est toujours avec Yumi. » répondit Odd, la bouche pleine. Mya se renfrogna mais ne dit rien.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et lorsque tout le monde eut fini, Ulrich se montra en compagnie de la japonaise.

« Ah Ulrich ! Tu arrives enfin ! » ria Odd tandis que les trois autres attendaient. « Bonjour Yumi ! »

« Désolé, on parlait et on a pas vu le temps passer. » s'excusa le garçon en souriant à Yumi. Ce geste eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Mya qui serra les poings sous la table.

« Vous avez prévu quoi après les cours ? » demanda Aelita, inquiète en voyant Mya silencieuse, ne regardant même les nouveaux arrivants.

« Je pense qu'on va aller s'entraîner puisque ça fait longtemps qu'Ulrich ne s'est plus entraîner à cause de certains...empêchements. » dit innocemment Yumi en accentuant les derniers mots. Elle avait regardé la sorcière qui serrait les dents.

« Et vous ? » demanda Ulrich en mangeant doucement

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Jeremy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Mya ? » appela Odd doucement. La concernée le regarda en souriant doucement. « Tu viens avec moi après les cours sur le terrain de sport faire un peu de course ? Je dois toujours te battre tu sais. »

« Je suis désolée Odd mais j'ai rendez-vous avec William ce soir après les cours. Je dois l'aider en maths, il a quelques difficultés. » Mya grimaça en voyant le visage déçu de son ami. « Mais je te promets demain si tu veux je viendrai avec toi ! » Odd sourit largement.

Ulrich en entendant le nom de William s'était étouffé avec son verre d'eau. Il ne le supportait même plus. À cause de lui, il avait perdu ses chances d'inviter Mya au bal. Il grogna en se frottant le visage et se tourna vers Yumi avec qui il lança une discussion. Il allait dire un truc à Yumi lorsqu'une voix criarde le coupa.

« Je vois que tu as finalement remplacé ma cousine, Ulrich chéri. » dit Sissi méchamment en souriant. « Mais pas avec la bonne fille ! » Puis elle rajouta : « Viens avec moi au bal de Noêl, Ulrich ! »

Mya baissa la tête en entendant ce que disait Sissi et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes. Ulrich l'avait effectivement remplacée par Yumi, et cela faisait d'autant plus mal que c'était sa faute à elle. Si elle avait su tenir sa langue peut-être qu'elle aurait été avec lui au bal. La suite la démoralisa encore plus.

« Je suis désolé Sissi, mais je vais déjà au bal avec quelqu'un. Et je ne vais pas annuler mon invitation pour toi. » lui répondis Ulrich d'une voix froide.

Sissi rougit de honte et partit en pestant. Mya en profita aussi pour s'éclipser discrètement pensant que personne ne la remarquait. Ce ne fut pas le cas, puisque Jeremy l'aperçut. Il ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils. Son amie souffrait beaucoup de sa dispute avec Ulrich et ce dernier ne s'en apercevait même pas.

« Vous allez ensemble au bal ? » demanda Odd en montrant Yumi du doigt.

« Non, je n'ai pas de cavalière. » lui répondit Ulrich. « C'était juste pour qu'elle me fiche la paix. »

« Où est Mya ? » interrompit Aelita en regardant de partout.

« Sans doute aller rejoindre son William, puisqu'elle l'aime tant ! » grogna Ulrich en se levant pour débarasser son plateau.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler Ulrich ? » lança prudemment Aelita en sortant de la cantine

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait lui. » coupa Yumi en mettant son sac sur son dos. « C'est elle qui lui a dit des choses méchantes. C'est à elle de venir s'excuser. » elle partit en faisant un signe de la main.

« Yumi a raison. » grogna Ulrich en se dirigeant vers la salle de maths.

« C'est enfantin, Ulrich. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'ose pas venir te voir parce qu'elle a peur que tu la rejettes. » essaya de le convaincre Odd tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle d'anglais.

« Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. » coupa Ulrich en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Et puis elle se sent très mal ! » renchérit Aelita, essayant de le faire changer d'avis.

« Bah oui, je vois ça. Elle se sent vraiment très mal. » dit froidement le footballeur en montrant d'un geste de la main, William faire rire Mya en la chatouillant. Les autres Lyoko-Guerriers secouèrent la tête en pestant contre le mauvais timing.

Mya, inconsciente de la présence d'Ulrich, sauta sur William pour essayer de le chatouiller. Elle était morte de rire. Elle continua de s'amuser avec lui jusqu'à ce que les autres approchent.

« Tu es vraiment malheureuse de ne plus me parler, Mya. Vraiment malheureuse. » lança ironiquement Ulrich. Mya se retourna violemment vers lui et se figea. « Vous aviez l'air de beaucoup vous amusez, tous les deux. ». Mya ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se fut William qui le fit à sa place.

« je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Stern. Elle n'est pas ta petite amie que je sache. J'ai donc le droit de la divertir à ta place. » Il remit son sac sur son épaule et se tourna vers la jeune Mya. « à plus tard, petite Mya. » Il ponctua sa phrase par un bisou sur sa joue en regardant Ulrich pour le provoquer et partit.

Ulrich lança finalement un regard furibond à Mya qui chercha à s'expliquer et entra rapidement dans la salle. La jeune fille ravala ses larmes et suivit les autres pour s'asseoir à sa place à côté d'Ulrich.

Cela faisait 45 minutes que le cours avait commencé et aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Ulrich était toujours furieux contre William et la jeune fille mais surtout contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir réagi face aux paroles de Dumbar. Quant à la jeune fille, elle essayait de formuler ses excuses mais elle ne trouvait pas comment. Elle qui savait tout et qui avait de la répartie, n'arrivait même plus à parler à l'homme qu'elle voulait. Elle finit par soupirer.

« Ulrich » appela-t-elle doucement. Il l'ignora mais elle le vit serrer les dents. « Ulrich. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille Mya. » chuchota-t-il furieusement.

« Excuse-moi. » dit-elle simplement, ce qui surprit le jeune homme. Il la regarda. « Excuse-moi pour tout les méchancetés que je t'ai dites, pour les disputes qu'on a eu et pour ne pas m'être excusée avant. »

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, silencieux puis hocha la tête.

« J'accepte tes excuses. » dit-il finalement en tournant la tête pour regarder le professeur. Mya soupira de soulagement. « Mais ça ne change rien du tout. » finit-il. « Je suis toujours furieux contre toi et je n'ai toujours pas envie de te parler. »

Mya haleta et retint difficilement ses larmes. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle pleurait beaucoup trop ! De colère, encore une fois, elle prononça des paroles qu'elle regretta instantanément :

« Oui, tu as raison. Ça ne change rien. Vas donc rejoindre ta Yumi et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Cela eut le don d'énerver encore plus Ulrich qui se tourna vers elle. Il se leva au son de la sonnerie et lui lança à la figure :

« Et toi vas donc retrouver ton William avec qui tu rigoles si bien ! Après tout, tu m'as bien vite remplacé ! »

Et il partit, laissant la jeune fille éclater en sanglots. Elle partit en courant sous le regard moqueur de sa cousine et inquiet des autres et partit se réfugier dans les toilettes. Ses disputes avec Ulrich étaient beaucoup plus blessantes que celles qu'elle avait eu avec Ron. Elle en avait vraiment marre. Vivement qu'elle reparte à Londres pour les vacances de Noël à la fin de la semaine.

Lorsqu'elle sortit des toilettes, à la fin de l'après-midi, elle tomba sur Jim qui lui refila deux heures de retenues pour avoir louper les cours. Elle soupira et partit rejoindre William, où ils travaillèrent en silence. Elle ne lui adressa presque pas un mot et il comprit en voyant ses yeux bouffis. Ils se séparèrent après deux heures de travail et elle partit dans sa chambre, n'ayant pas faim. Elle ne s'attendit cependant pas à avoir de la visite, surtout de la part de Yumi. Elle la fit entrer et s'asseoir et attendit qu'elle parle.

Yumi la regarda caresser son chat blanc qui ronronna avant de se coller encore plus contre sa maîtresse. Elle avait remarqué ses yeux rougis et, additionnant cela au fait qu'Ulrich avait été de très mauvaise humeur tout l'après-midi, elle en déduisit qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés. Pour être vraiment franche avec elle-même, elle n'était pas jalouse de Mya à cause d'Ulrich mais à cause de William. Au départ, elle n'avait pas aimé la jeune fille parce qu'elle avait frappé son ami. Puis sa méfiance avait continué lorsqu'elle avait vu que tout le monde semblait tomber sous son charme. Elle s'était alors méfiée. Mais maintenant, puis elle y repensait, plus elle trouvait cela débile. La jeune fille ne faisait rien mis à part être elle-même et aidait les autres, et c'était cela qui plaisait tellement aux gens. La jeune fille était naturellement serviable et gentille, et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, Yumi l'avait accepté. Puis, Ulrich et elle avait commencé à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, et Yumi en fut jalouse. Pas à cause de leur relation qui naissait, mais parce qu'Ulrich ne lui parlait plus et ne passait même plus de temps avec elle. La dispute entre les deux était aussi arrivée et elle commença à trainer avec William. Yumi avait alors perdu l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse mais retrouvé son meilleur ami. Et sa jalousie avait empiré même si ce n'était pas les mêmes raisons. Mais elle voyait bien que Mya n'était pas amoureuse de son William, et cela la rassurait. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait là, dans la chambre de cette fille avec son chat. Elle ouvrit finalement la bouche pour parler, après plusieurs minutes d'observation.

« Tu as pleuré ? » elle faillit se frapper la tête tellement sa question était stupide. Mais elle ne savait comment lui parler. Mya la regarda avec des yeux vides et continua de caresser son animal. « Excuse-moi, c'est une question stupide. » soupira la japonaise avec un léger rire. Cela eut le don d'arracher un petit sourire à la sorcière.

« Non c'est à moi de m'excuser. » lui répondit Mya en se tournant vers elle. Yumi fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal mais elle s'excusait ? Cette fille était vraiment exceptionnelle. « Je veux dire... Je suis arrivée dans le collège et je suis devenue amie avec tes amis. J'ai remarqué que tu ne restais plus avec eux quand j'étais là, ou que quand j'arrivais, tu trouvais une excuse pour ne pas rester. Si tu t'es sentie abandonnée ou remplacée, ce n'était pas mon attention. Je vois que tu me détestes pour cela, donc si il y a quelqu'un qui doit partir lorsqu'une de nous deux est là, c'est plutôt moi. » Mya se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne te déteste pas, Mya. » soupira encore une fois Yumi en croisant les jambes. « Enfin au début si je te détestais. » Les deux filles eurent un petit rire. Cela encouragea la japonaise à continuer. « Puis après j'étais jalouse de toi puisque tout le monde semblait t'apprécier alors que moi avant de rencontrer la bande, je n'avais pas d'amis. » Mya baissa les yeux. « Et puis après tu t'es disputée avec Ulrich et c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour exprimer ce sentiment. C'était une excuse. » En entendant le prénom du garçon, Mya eut les larmes aux yeux. « Puis ma jalousie a augmenté quand tu as commencé à le connaître et à passer autant de temps avec lui. »

« Tu aurais dû venir me le dire que tu l'aimais. Je ne l'aurai pas accaparé comme cela. » s'excusa presque Mya. Yumi rigola. « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Ulrich, Mya. Mais comprends moi... Ulrich est et restera toujours mon meilleur ami. Lorsque vous avez commencé à vraiment faire votre projet scolaire, il m'a presque abandonnée. Je veux dire, il ne venait même plus s'entraîner avec moi, on ne parlait plus. C'était comme si j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami. »

« Oh.. Je pense que tu as pu retrouver ta relation que tu avais avec lui alors... »

« En effet.. Mais ma jalousie est toujours présente. » dit sérieusement la japonaise. « J'ai peut être retrouvé mon meilleur ami, mais tu as une autre chose importante à mes yeux que moi je n'ai pas.. » Au regard de grande incompréhension de la jeune fille, la plus vieille des deux soupira en grimaçant. « Tu as William... » Mya ouvrit de grands yeux puis éclata de rire.

« William n'a de yeux que pour toi Yumi. Il t'aime vraiment. » commença Mya en attrapant la main de Yumi qui regarda leurs mains ensemble avec étonnement. Elle releva la tête et la sorcière continua. « à chaque fois que nous nous voyons, Will ne fait que parler de toi. « Ce que Yumi est belle aujourd'hui ! », « J'aimerai que Yumi soit ici ! » ou bien, « Tu crois que Yumi pense à moi en ce moment ? ». » Les deux filles rigolèrent. « Tu n'as pas à être jalouse de moi sur cela Yumi. » continua Mya après s'être calmée. « Je ne savais pas quels effets mes relations avec Ulrich et William avaient sur toi, mais je ferai plus attention à l'avenir. Juste, tu devrais dire à William ce que tu ressens. Je donnerai beaucoup pour qu'Ulrich... je veux un garçon me dise ce que William dit de toi. » Mya rougit en voyant le regard moqueur de la japonaise.

« Merci Mya... ça me touche ce que tu me dis.. » acquiesça Yumi en se levant. « Excuse-moi pour toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dit ou encore pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir... »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! » sourit la sorcière en secouant la main devant son visage. « C'est oublié. » Elles savaient qu'elles n'allaient pas devenir les meilleures amies du monde mais au moins elles repartaient à zéro.

« Au sujet d'Ulrich. » reprit Yumi, juste avant de partir. Le visage de la sorcière devint plus grave. « Ne t'en fais pas, il reviendra. Il lui faudra du temps mais il reviendra. »

« ça m'étonnerait.. Je me suis excusée mais il m'a remis en colère et je lui ai redit des choses horribles... »

« Ne t'en fais pas... Il revient toujours. »

Yumi laissa Mya devant sa porte, avec une légère lueur d'espoir au fond de son cœur. Ulrich reviendrait, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	9. Chapitre 8 : le bal de Noël (partie 1)

**Hey ! Chapitre suivant ! Un peu d'action même si c'est pas celle que vous attendez. Honnêtement, je crois que ça arrivera d'ici 5 ou 6 chapitre je pense... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione ira sur Lyoko ! :)**

 **En attendant... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement et Mya et Ulrich ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés. Les autres avaient laissé tomber depuis longtemps et seule Yumi lançait parfois des sourires rassurants à la jeune fille lorsque Ulrich arrivait. La réconciliation des deux filles en avait surpris plus d'un mais les tensions dans le groupe, sans compter celles dues à cause d'Ulrich et Mya, s'étaient dissipées. Elles arrivaient maintenant à avoir des conversations normales même si elles ne se parleraient jamais comme Mya et Aelita le faisaient.

Toutes les deux se trouvaient d'ailleurs dans la chambre d'Aelita. On était jeudi soir et les deux filles cherchaient une robe pour la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elles avaient retourné tout le placard mais Aelita n'avait été satisfaite par aucune de ses affaires. Elle avait donc soupiré d'agacement et s'était assise sur le lit les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

« Et ça ? » proposa désespéramment la sorcière en montrant une jupe en jeans noire et un top brillant bleu.

« Non plus. » grogna Aelita en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Mya soupira et se frotta les yeux avant de commencer à ranger le désordre. Elle aurait bien utilisé la magie mais il y avait Aelita dans la pièce. Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle et s'allonger aussi. Puis, elle se frappa le front, maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. Elle attrapa le poignet de l'autre jeune fille et courut dans sa chambre pour fouiller dans son placard. Elle en ressortit une robe arrivant légèrement au dessus des genoux de couleur rose foncé, pailletée. Elle lui sortit une paire de ballerines rose pale et lui montra. Aelita écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête avant de les essayer. Mya se tourna vers son armoire et se regarda lorsque la jeune fille fut prête. Elle tourna autour de son amie et leva les pouces en l'air. Aelita rigola et prit son amie dans ses bras. Elle se dépêcha de se rhabiller et d'aller poser les affaires dans sa chambre. La robe était vraiment faite pour la Lyoko-guerrière. Mya soupira et s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour ses vêtements, puisqu'elle ferait son bal de Noël en pyjama dans son lit devant des films Disney. Elle pensa alors à Ulrich et se demanda ce qu'il faisait.

Lorsqu'Aelita revint dans la chambre de son amie, elle la trouva en train de regarder le ciel étoilé. Elle savait qu'Ulrich lui manquait. Mais malheureusement ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se réconcilier avec son amie et cela lui faisait de la peine. Combien de temps allait-il lui faire la tête ? Elle n'en savait rien mais c'était à eux de régler leurs histoires. Elle ferma alors délicatement la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le lit de Mya. Cette dernière se retourna et se mit à sortir un jeu de société. Le lendemain personne n'avait cours donc elles pouvaient se permettre. Elles firent plusieurs parties puis s'endormirent toutes les deux sur le lit.

Le lendemain, Mya se réveilla avant Aelita et elle profita du fait qu'elle dorme encore pour ranger sa chambre grâce à la magie. Elle réussit aussi à mettre la jeune fille sous les couettes et à nettoyer sa chambre de fond en comble. Elle partit ainsi prendre sa douche. Il était tôt. Seulement 7h. Elle ne s'inquiéta donc pas du monde qu'il y aurait pu avoir. Elle prit son temps et sortit, seulement en peignoir. Elle traversa les couloirs mais sursauta en entendant les portes battantes s'ouvrirent. Elle releva la tête et tomba sur deux yeux foncés.

Ni elle, ni lui ne bougea pendant quelques instants mais ce fut tout de même la jeune fille qui secouant la tête, s'avança sans rien dire. Ulrich, qui ne pensait pas la croiser ce matin, ne sut pas quoi faire. Il voulait lui parler, s'excuser de son comportement enfantin mais il avait trop d'orgueil. En même temps, il savait, non sentait, que s'il la laissait partir maintenant, il ne pourrait plus lui parler, seul, en tête à tête. Il la regarda secouer la tête, toujours sans savoir quoi faire, et se figea en sentant son parfum passer à côté d'elle. Cette odeur de lavande lui avait manqué. Sans réfléchir plus, il lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Rien ne sortit.

Mya, étonnée, se retourna et chercha à libérer son poignet. Mais elle arrêta son geste lorsqu'elle vit qu'il essayait de parler. Elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle le vit la regarder sans rien dire puis refermer la bouche. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes, attendant de voir s'il allait parler mais rien ne vint. Elle soupira doucement et libéra doucement son poignet. Elle le regarda encore une seconde et retourna dans sa chambre. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue mais elle l'essuya rapidement. Elle ne pleurerait plus pour lui. C'était terminé.

Ulrich, quant à lui, se maudit. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait été un idiot et qu'il regrettait ses actions. Oui, c'est à cause d'elle qu'ils s'étaient disputés mais elle était venue s'excuser et comme un idiot il avait refusé de lui reparler. Il pesta et, de colère, frappa violemment le mur en face de lui, se faisant mal au poignet dans le processus. Il pesta encore plus et se dirigea rapidement dans la douche. Il lui parlerait plus tard. Il ne savait pas quand ni comment lui parler mais il trouverait un moyen. Il en avait assez.

Mya s'habilla rapidement d'une robe en laine à manches longues avec des collants noirs, sans réveiller Aelita qui dormait encore. Elle sourit doucement avant de mettre ses converses blanches ainsi qu'une veste en jeans et sortit dehors, prendre l'air. Elle aperçut William avec Yumi et sourit tendrement. Elle espérait que ces deux là allaient se mettre ensemble ce soir au bal. Dommage, elle ne verrait pas ça. Elle se frotta les mains entre elle et frissonna. Elle aurait dû prendre des gants. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cantine et commença à manger attendant que les autres se montrent. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Odd arriva en compagnie de Jeremy et d'Ulrich, baillant disgracieusement.

« Aelita n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Jeremy après lui avoir dit bonjour. Ulrich et elle s'étaient regardés mais avaient détourné le regard.

« Non elle dormait encore quand je suis partie de ma chambre. » Elle sourit doucement à Odd à côté d'elle qui bailla une nouvelle fois et commença à manger.

William et Yumi arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et s'assirent avec eux. Ils commencèrent tous à rigoler et à parler du bal du soir même.

« J'ai aidé Jim à installer tout le matériel. » expliqua William en souriant. « Il y aura même une table de mixage pour Aelita. Il y a aussi un karaoké qui est prévu. Ça sera même un concours de chant d'après ce que Demas a dit. »

« C'est vrai ? On pourra présenter notre groupe ! » s'enthousiasta Odd en regardant Yumi qui acquiesça.

« Vous avez un groupe ? » demanda joyeusement la sorcière

« Oui oui ! » acquiesça Odd en mangeant. « Yumi est la chanteuse, moi je suis le guitariste, Aelita mixe un peu et Ulrich joue du piano. » Ulrich et Mya se regardèrent. Mya déglutit et détourna le regard encore une fois. Mais ce petit échange n'était pas passé inaperçu et les autres crièrent hallelujah dans leurs têtes. C'était déjà un bon début, certes minusule, mais un début tout de même vers leur réconciliation.

« Et Jeremy ? » continua Mya en souriant doucement. Ulrich sentit son estomac se retourner devant ce sourire.

« Moi je ne fais rien. Tu sais ce n'est pas trop mon truc la musique. Je préfère l'écouter. » répondit Jeremy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ils recommencèrent à parler du bal et de qui y aller ou pas lorsqu'Aelita pointa le bout de son nez dans la cantine.

« Bonjour Aelita. Bien dormi ? » demanda Mya en souriant. Elle décala la chaise libre à côté d'elle pour que la jeune fille puisse s'asseoir.

« Oui, très bien. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée. J'ai occupé ton lit toute la nuit ! » s'indigna presque la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Tu dormais profondément, Lita. » rit doucement la sorcière. « Mais la prochaine fois, je te réveillerai. »

Aelita acquiesça et commença à manger. Elle venait à peine de finir lorsque l'ordinateur de Jeremy bipa. Tous se regardèrent et s'excusèrent auprès de Mya et de William, à propos d'une urgences. William haussa les épaules et Mya sourit en leur disant au revoir d'un geste de la main. Son regard s'attarde sur Ulrich mais elle soupira et se leva. Elle devait faire ses bagages pour partir le lendemain. Elle dit au revoir à William qui partit de son côté et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle passa la matinée à faire sa valise, pensant à prendre les cadeaux qu'elle avait acheté lorsqu'elle était allée la veille en ville et décida d'aller faire un peu de sport dans le gymnase. Elle laissa bien les portes ouvertes pour ne pas se retrouver enfermée comme la fois dernière, qui techniquement, ne s'était pas passée à cause du retour vers le passé et commença à s'étirer. Elle mit un peu de musique et commença à enchaîner les pas de danse. Elle ne remarqua pas sa cousine entrer et s'asseoir pour la regarder.

Sissi, bien que n'appréciant pas beaucoup sa cousine, trouva le ballet magnifique. Elle soupira d'émerveillement en voyant sa cousine enchaîner les pas et les gestes gracieux et applaudit fortement lorsque la musique s'arrêta. Mya se retourna vers elle et lui sourit en la voyant. Elle décida aussi de venir s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine.

« Comment vas-tu, Sissi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement

Sissi, surprise, ne répondit rien. Elle regardait Mya de façon interrogative.

« Je vais bien. Et toi ? » répondit doucement et avec hésitation la fille du proviseur

« Je vais bien aussi. » acquiesça la sorcière. Sissi hocha la tête et se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

Puis son attitude changea subitement. Une espèce de fumée arriva vers elle et entra par son oreille. Mya fit un bond en arrière en voyant se phénomène et s'attendit au pire. Des années avec Harry lui avaient appris que tout pouvait être une menace. Elle se mit donc en position de combat lorsque Sissi se tourna vers, un symbôle bizarre dans les yeux. Mya écarquilla les yeux et regarda son sac plus loin, où sa baguette se trouvait. Elle retourna son regard vers sa cousine, qui avançait menaçante.

« Ne t'approche pas Sissi. » avertit doucement Mya en reculant.

Sa cousine grogna et courut vers elle. Mya paniqua et descendit rapidement les gradins pour aller chercher sa baguette. Mais sa cousine fut plus rapide. Tout en grognant, elle lui attrapa le bras et la balança loin de son sac, vers le mur d'escalade. Mya se releva difficilement et leva sa paume devant elle.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » grogna Mya en colère.

Sa cousine ne l'écouta pas et continua à avancer vers elle. Mya n'eut alors pas le choix. Elle balança une boule de feu, créée dans sa paume, vers sa cousine qui l'évita facilement. Mya commença à paniquer. Elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup utiliser la magie, on ne savait pas si un moldu allait débarquer. Elle décida alors de se battre à la façon moldu. Les arts martiaux. Elle se mit en garde et attendit que sa cousine arrive avant de lui donner un gros coup de pied qui l'envoya légèrement plus loin. Cela lui donna le temps de courir, d'attraper son sac et de partir en courant. Ce gymnase était maudit ! À chaque fois qu'elle y allait, un truc de mal se passait. Elle regarda en arrière, et vit que sa cousine se déplaçait rapidement après elle. Mais qu'est-ce que cette chose lui voulait ? Pourquoi avoir possédé sa cousine pour venir se battre contre elle ? Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit Sissi lui attraper la cheville et la faire tomber. Elle redonna un coup de pied et attrapa son téléphone puis se remit à courir. Elle s'était égratignée les genoux et les coudes mais elle allait bien. Elle composa le numéro de Jeremy tout en courant, et pria pour qu'il réponde.

« Mya ? » dit-il après plusieurs sonneries.

« Jeremy ! Enfin je t'ai au téléphone ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? » cria-t-elle au téléphone. « Non je ne veux pas savoir ! » finit-elle par dire, essayant de ne pas tribucher avec les racines. Elle venait d'entrer dans la forêt du campus, Sissi toujours derrière elle.

« Mya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu essoufflé ? Tu cours ? » demanda le génie au téléphone

« Oui ! Sissi s'est fait posséder je crois ! On était tranquillement dans le gymnase lorsqu'une espèce de fumée noire est rentrée dans son oreille. Elle a un étrange symbôle dans les yeux et depuis ça elle essaie de me tuer, je crois ! » Mya regarda derrière elle et ne vit personne. Elle soupira et se cacha dans des buissons épais qui lui griffèrent encore plus la peau.

« Dis-moi où tu es. Tout de suite ! » ordonna Jeremy. Elle l'entendait taper fortement sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Puis une autre voix se fit entendre.

« Jeremy, passe-la moi ! Je veux lui parler ! »

Mya eut le cœur qui rata un battement en entendant le voix d'Ulrich mais elle s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'elle vit Sissi arriver.

« Mya, tu m'entends ? » demanda Ulrich au téléphone. Mya ne put rien dire puisque Sissi se trouvait devant elle. Elle attendit qu'elle parte plus loin pour répondre à Ulrich. « Où es-tu ? »

« Ulrich ! Je suis dans la forêt de Kadic, où il y a un embranchement en forme de croix ! » Elle commença à pleurer. « Dépèches-toi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir face à Sissi. »

« J'arrive, ne t'en fais pas. Reste avec moi au téléphone. »

Mya n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle fut tirée violemment des buissons et jetée contre un arbre. Elle se releva difficilement et souffla avant de se remettre en position de combat. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette chose lui voulait mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Puis le déclic ! Un mangemort pouvait avoir lancé l'Impérium sur sa cousine. Cette réflexion lui valut un coup de la part de sa cousine qui la mit au sol avec facilité. Mya commença alors à se débattre et à donner des coups de poings dans le visage de son agresseur. Jamais elle n'abandonnerait et surtout pas maintenant !

Mya se mit dos à dos avec Ulrich et regarda Jim et Sissi les entourer. Elle respirait lourdement et Ulrich n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état qu'elle.

Le garçon était arrivée une dizaine de minutes plus tôt alors que Sissi avait réussi à immobiliser la jeune fille au sol. Sissi était en train de l'étrangler lorsqu'Ulrich avait donné un violent coup à Sissi au niveau de la tête. Il avait alors réussi à libérer la jeune fille et ils s'étaient mis à courir vers l'école pour échapper à l'agresseur. Mauvaise idée puisque Jim semblait lui aussi possédait. Ils avait dû alors combattre les deux ennemis qui les entouraient maintenant.

« Ulrich.. » dit Mya doucement. « On s'en sortira jamais, à cette allure là ! »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais on a pas le choix ! » répondit Ulrich en serrant les dents.

Mya donna violemment un coup de poing au visage de sa cousine et l'acheva avec un coup de pied au niveau du cou, avant d'attraper son ami par le dos de la chemise et de courir. Il esquiva de ce fait un coup de Jim et se remit à courir derrière la jeune fille.

« Pourvu qu'Aelita désactive cette foutue tour ! » grogna Ulrich en accélérant

« Quoi ? »

« Rien ! »

Mya secoua la tête et s'arrêta en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés devant un montagne, donc dans un cul de sac. Ulrich la plaça derrière lui de manière protective et elle lui serra le bras, la peur commençant sérieusement à lui tordre le ventre. Les deux ennemis arrivèrent en marchant tranquillement et s'arrêtèrent face à eux. Ils commencèrent à former une grosse boule d'énergie violette, tout en riant sombrement, et Mya écarquila les yeux. De la magie ! Depuis quand Jim et Sissi pouvaient faire de la magie ?

« Jeremy ! Dis-moi qu'Aelita va désactiver la tour bientôt »

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Ulrich avait appelé Jeremy.

Euh va falloir patienter un peu, Ulrich !

« Mais on va pas pouvoir Jer' là ! C'est impossible ! Jim et Sissi vont nous tuer là ! » Ulrich lança un regard à Mya qui lui montra la boule d'énergie encore plus grosse qu'auparavant.

« Ulrich... »

La communication fut coupée par Sissi qui avait fait exploser le téléphone. Elle et Jim éclatèrent d'un rire sombre et la boule d'énergie commença doucement à s'avançer vers eux. Ulrich déglutit et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai agi comme un crétin ! »

« Non, non, non ! » le coupa Mya en attrapant son visage. « Tu me diras ça quand on serait sain et sauf d'accord ! On va pas mourir là ! »

Ulrich attrapa les deux mains de la jeune fille et la serra fort dans ses bras tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglot. Il la serra encore plus fort lorsqu'il vit que la boule d'énergie était dangereusement proche et il finit par fermer les yeux. Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux et profita de ce moment pour mémoriser chaque courbe qu'il pouvait sentir puisqu'elle était dans ses bras. Il attendit quelques minute, s'attendant à tout instant de ressentir une douleur, puis, lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les rires des ses agresseurs, ouvrit les yeux. Il découvrit le monde figé, la boule d'énergie ne bougeant plus et Jim et Sissi, évanouis sur le sol. Il soupira et regarda Mya avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, comme elle l'avait fait.

« Excuse-moi. Je n'aurai pas dû t'ignorer comme je l'ai fait. Je... »

« Chut. »

Mya avait placé un doigt sur ses lèvres et secouait désormais la tête. Des larmes de soulagements coulèrent sur ses jours et il les essuya avec ses pouces. Il finit par doucement baisser la tête vers la sienne, tandis qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Ils fermèrent les yeux, attendant le moment où ils s'embrasseraient. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher lorsque le halo blanc du retour vers le passé les engloutit, faisant gémir intérieurement le jeune homme.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le Bal de Noël (partie 2)

**La partie 2 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mya ouvrit violemment les yeux et se retrouva sous la douche. Cet halo blanc était revenu juste au moment où elle allait embrasser Ulrich ! Elle rougit et coupa l'eau avant d'enrouler ses cheveux dans une serviette et d'enfiler son peignoir. Si elle se souvenait bien, elle allait croiser Ulrich. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, pensant à ce qui avait failli se passer et ne put empêcher le sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Elle sortit doucement de la salle de bain, espérant qu'Ulrich allait se montrer, et resserra son peignoir autour d'elle. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit les portes battantes s'ouvrir. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard du garçon. Elle le regarda sans savoir quoi faire, puis décidant d'agir comme la première fois, elle traversa le couloir et de passer devant lui.

Comme la première fois, il respira son odeur de lavande et attrapa son poignet. Il ouvrit la bouche et, comme la première fois, ne put rien dire. Mais cette fois, un ange sembla tombait du ciel, puisque Mya décida de l'aider. Elle sourit doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oui, Ulrich ? »

« Je... Tu... Enfin... Je veux dire... »

Il commença à bégayer et à rougir. Mya s'empêcha d'éclater de rire et s'approcha encore plus de lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, lui embrassa délicatement la joue et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Je te pardonne. »

Il frissonna et tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle était magnifique. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle frissonna légèrement et resserra sa peignoir.

« euh... » Mya rougit doucement. « Si tu veux, je vais m'habiller et on parle après. Enfin, si tu veux. »

« J'aimerais ça. » acquiesça rapidement Ulrich en lui attrapant la main.

Mya se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. Elle resta une minute de plus, là devant lui, sa main dans la sienne, avant de s'éclaicir la gorge, de lui embrasser une autre fois la joue délicatement et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

 **Point de vue d'Ulrich**

Mya et moi, on allait parler ! Alors qu'on a presque failli s'embrassé. Mais ça, elle ne s'en rappelle pas. Je laisse un soupir s'échapper et pars rapidement vers la douche. J'ai besoin d'eau froide. À ce stade de notre relation, je ne savais pas là où on en est elle et moi. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué qu'avec Yumi. Mais je reste décider à lui demander de venir au bal de Noël, ce soir. J'espère pouvoir lui dire que je tiens énormément à elle et que je voudrais qu'on soit plus que des amis.

Une fois que j'eus fini ma douche, je me dépêchais de rentrer dans ma chambre afin de me changer. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'attendrait pas trop longtemps, dehors dans le froid de décembre. Après tout, je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe malade à cause de moi. Une fois habillé, je courus dehors et je la trouvai assise sur un banc, se frottant les mains. J'enlevai alors ma veste et lui posait sur les épaules. Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Je m'y assis, attendant la suite.

 **Point de vue externe**

Mya tapota la place à côté d'elle afin qu'Ulrich s'asseye. Elle remarqua la légère chair de poule qui essaya de cacher et recouvrit ses épaules d'un morceau de manteau qu'il lui avait passée. Elle lui sourit doucement et se rapprocha de lui.

« Nous devons discuter tu ne crois pas ? » finit-elle par demander d'une voix douce en attrapant sa main.

« Tu as raison » acquiesça Ulrich en frottant les doigts de Mya avec son pouce. « Excuse-moi. Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait en t'ignorant en te disant des choses horribles. J'ai été un idiot. On s'entendait si bien puis par jalousie, j'ai tout gâché. »

« Je pense que nous sommes fautifs tous les deux, Ulrich. » contredit-elle doucement en le regardant. Il tourna la tête et la regarda. Leurs visages étaient près. Trop près. « Je n'aurai jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit. » finit-elle par murmurer.

« On oublie tout ça d'accord ? » dit Ulrich d'une voix rauque. « On passe à autre chose. Ça fait parti du passé. »

« D'accord. » lâcha-t-elle doucement en regardant ses lèvres. Puis elle remonta le regard et rougit.

« Viens avec moi au bal ce soir. » lança-t-il soudainement

« Ulrich.. » Mya soupira et baissa la tête

« S'il te plait. » supplia le garçon en attrapant doucement son menton pour qu'il puisse lui relever a tête. « Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été un goujat. »

Elle le regada en silence, réfléchissant à la proposition. Ulrich était le plus beau garçon du collège. Pourquoi, par Morgane, allait-il s'encombrer d'elle devant toute l'école.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-elle presque timidement

« Parce que j'ai envie que tu sois ma cavalière, et personne d'autre. » expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

« Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, tu es vraiment bête sur ce coup là. » lui lança Ulrich de manière ludique. Mya rit et lui frappa l'épaule. « C'est parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi, Mya. » Ulrich fut mal à l'aise. Il se frotta la nuque et regarda la jeune fille.

« Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi, Ulrich. » sourit grandement Mya en lui attrapant la main.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. » Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Il n'avait jamais été bon dans l'expression des sentiments. « Je tiens beaucoup, beaucoup à toi. Beaucoup plus que comme une ami... »

Mya rougit en comprenant la où il voulait en venir et lui sourit doucement. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Moi aussi Ulrich. Je tiens à toi plus que comme un ami. » murmura-t-elle doucement. Il tourna la tête vers elle et regarda ses yeux. « Et oui. Je viendrais avec toi au bal de ce soir. »

Ulrich sourit grandement et l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire tourner dans les airs. Mya rigola mais se laissa faire. Il la reposa au sol et rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. La jeune fille pouffa de rire avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et allaient se toucher lorsqu'Odd les appela de loin.

« Mya ! Ulrich ! »

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent violemment et regardèrent le jeune blond qui arrivait sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de couper.

« J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il finalement en voyant leurs joues rouges.

« Non non, on était juste en train de parler. » dit Ulrich en lançant un regard à Mya qui rougit encore plus.

« D'accord ! » sourit Odd. Puis son ventre gargouilla et il rajouta : « On va manger ? »

« On te suit. » acquiesça Mya en souriant.

Odd se retourna et Mya regarda Ulrich avant de le suivre. Le jeune Stern, d'humeur taquin, décida d'embêter la jeune fille en lui pinçant la taille. Chatouilleuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Elle attrapa cependant sa main et le pria d'arrêter. Il leva un sourcil mais acquiesça. Il sourit en lui ouvrant la porte et ils partirent tous les deux rejoindre Aelita, Yumi, William, Odd et Jeremy. Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur et allaient partir lorsque Sissi arriva.

« Ulrich... » commença-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulut charmeur. Mya fronça les sourcils.

« Sissi... » soupira Ulrich en se tournant vers la concernée

« Viens avec moi au bal ! » chouina la fille du proviseur en remettant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais déjà une cavalière. Alors ma réponse est toujours non. » La bande voyait que le garçon commençait réellement à en avoir marre de Sissi. Mya se décida d'intervenir.

« Mais Ulrich, elle ne peut pas être mieux que moi... »

« Sissi, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir. » intervint Mya en se plaçant devant Ulrich. Ce dernier posa un main sur son épaule.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends, toi ? » s'énerva alors la fille du proviseur.

Mya, qui commençait à en avoir raz le bol de sa cousine, se redressa et s'avança plus près d'elle. Ce geste fit tout de même peur à Sissi qui recula d'un pas.

« Je me prends pour Mya Black. Donc maintenant, Sissi chérie. » son ton devenait de plus en plus froid. « Tu devrais t'en aller avant que je ne m'énerve réellement. »

Sissi déglutit mais acquiesça tout de même avant de partir rapidement. Mya ferma les yeux et se retourna vers les autres qui lui sourirent. Ulrich la remercia doucement et ils partirent tous vers leurs chambres afin de préparer leurs affaires pour les vacances.

En effet, mis à part Aelita, Jeremy et Ulrich, tout le monde partait. Yumi allait visiter sa famille au Japon, William partait en vacances à la neige et Odd retournait en Italie. Quant à Mya, cette dernière repartait à Londres. Yumi, qui avait déjà préparé ses affaires, laissa William et alla aider Odd à faire les siennes. Jeremy et Aelita, eux, préférèrent aller à l'usine vérifier que tout aller bien. Enfin, Ulrich passa sa matinée avec Mya, l'aidant à préparer sa valise pour rentrer chez elle. Il ria lorsqu'elle s'énerva de ne pas trouver certaines choses et l'aida à fermer sa grosse valise. Il lui demanda ce que signifiait le symbole sur cette dernière et elle lui expliqua le système des maison de Poudlard, sans pour autant lui parler de la magie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était complètement contre la loi sorcière. Vers midi, la bande se retrouva devant la cantine et ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur. Ils décidèrent ensuite de trainer dans la cours de récréation et vers 16h, Yumi rentra chez elle tandis qu'Aelita et Mya remontait dans la chambre de la Lyoko-guerrière. Mya fit un clin d'œil à Ulrich qui lui sourit doucement avant de monter. Elles se douchèrent et préparèrent tous pour qu'elles puissent s'habiller rapidement après le diner et partirent manger rapidement vers 19h.

En remontant dans la chambre d'Aelita, Mya soupira. Le dernier bal auquel elle avait été, c'était très mal passé. Elle espérait que celui-ci tout irait bien. En plus, elle y allait avec Ulrich et contrairement à Ron, il était sérieux. Mya se chargea de transformer Aelita en princesse. Elle la coiffa, maquilla et habilla de sorte qu'elle soit magnifique.

« J'espère que ça plaira à Jeremy. » dit innocemment Mya en regardant Aelita dans le miroir. Cette dernière rougit.

« J'espère aussi ! Et j'espère qu'il aimera ce que je vais mixer aussi ! » acquiesça Aelita, les joues rougies par le bonheur et la chaleur de la chambre.

« Tout le monde aime ce que tu mixes apparemment. » la rassura la sorcière en souriant. « Voilà miss, tu es parfaite ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Il est déjà 20h10 ! Jeremy doit m'attendre ! » Aelita se releva d'un bond et mit les ballerines. Elle se tourna finalement vers Mya qui lui souriait. « Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ? »

« Ne t'occupes pas de moi »

Aelita sourit et partit rapidement. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le gymnase, elle sourit à Ulrich qui lui demanda où était Mya. Elle lui répondit qu'elle était dans sa chambre et partit voir Odd et Jeremy avec qui elle commença à s'amuser.

De son côté, Mya était retournée dans sa chambre et s'était préparée grâce à la magie. Elle se maquilla d'un léger coup de crayon sous les yeux, d'un fard à paupière doré et d'un coup de mascara. Elle rajouta un gloss brillant. Elle releva aussi ses cheveux en haut chignon où deux mèches bouclées encadraient son visage. Elle sourit à son reflet et se tourna vers son armoire. Elle en sortit la robe qu'elle avait trouvé plutôt et l'enfila rapidement. C'était une belle robe rouge et or, qui s'accrochait au cou et qui était dos nu. Elle n'était ni trop courte ni trop longue et épousait parfaitement les formes de la jeune fille. Elle sortit ses ballerines noires et n'oublia pas d'accrocher une belle fleur de lys blanche dans ses cheveux pour compléter sa tenue. Elle sourit et courut presque vers le gymnase où se passait le bal.

Lorsqu'elle entra, la musique battait déjà son plein. Elle chercha ses amis du regard mais ne les trouva pas. Elle trouva en revanche Sissi qui dansait avec Hervé et Nicholas ainsi que Jim qui semblait surveiller tout le monde. Elle s'avança prudemment et repéra enfin celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle sourit en le voyant de dos puis, arrivée près de lui, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lui cria à l'oreille.

« C'est moi que vous cherchez, Monsieur Stern ? »

Le dit Monsieur Stern se retourna et eut un grand sourire en la voyant. Il la détailla de la tête au pied et leva les pouces pour montrer son approbation.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne viendrais pas. » lui dit-il à l'oreille

Mya rit et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse par le col de sa chemise. Elle salua les autres qui furent surpris puis se concentra sur Ulrich qui semblait mal à l'aise. Elle pouffa de rire avant de lui attraper les mains et de commencer à faire la fête.

Ils passèrent près de deux heures à danser comme des fous. À un moment de la soirée, le groupe s'était reformé et ils étaient maintenant tous ensemble en train de faire les fous. Ce bal était génial.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demanda Ulrich à l'oreille

« Du coca, s'il te plait ! » lui répondit Mya en souriant.

Ulrich hocha la tête et partit chercher les boissons de tout le monde. Lorsque plusieurs minutes plus tard, il ne revenait toujours pas, Mya partit à sa recherche parmi la foule. Elle le trouva donc en mauvaise compagnie de sa cousine qui semblait l'obliger à danser avec elle. La jeune fille sentit la colère monter et elle se dirigea donc vers eux. Elle tapota l'épaule de sa cousine et montra Ulrich du doigt.

« C'est mon cavalier, tu vois. Donc vas avec le tien avant que je ne m'énerve ! » Mya attrapa Ulrich par la main et le traîna derrière elle, sans laisser le temps à Sissi de rétorquer.

« Tu viens de me sauver la vie, tu le sais ça ? » sourit doucement le jeune garçon en faisant tourner la sorcière.

« Peut-être pas la vie n'exagérons rien mais la soirée oui. » Mya sourit doucement en regardant Ulrich.

« Tu vas participer au karaoké ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant un verre de coca qu'il venait d'aller chercher.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui. » répondit la jeune fille en souriant

Ils continuèrent à danser jusqu'à ce que le proviseur appelle les participants au concours karaoké. Sans surprise, Sissi s'inscrivit. Mya secoua la tête mais sourit à ses amis qui l'encouragèrent. Elle sourit à d'autres filles qui semblaient terrifiées. Elle les rassura et sourit à Milly et Tamia qui la regardaient. Elle apprécia beaucoup les prestations de quelques filles et d'un garçon, détesta celle de sa cousine qui chanta totalement faux et souffla lorsque ce fut son tour. Elle arriva sur scène, attrapa la guitare derrière elle et chercha le regard de ses amis. Tous l'encouragèrent mais ce qui la motiva le plus fut Ulrich qui leva ses deux pouces pour l'encourager. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à jouer. Elle avait choisi une chanson qui reflétait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait le message. La sorcière prit une grande inspiration et se mit à chanter.

 _Il y a des mots qui me gène des centaines de mots_

 _des milliers de rengaines qui ne sont jamais les mêmes_

 _Comment te dire je veux pas te mentir tu m'attires_

 _et c'est la que ce trouve le vrai fond du problème_

 _Ton orgueil tes caprices tes baisers des délices tes désirs_

 _des supplices je vois vraiment pas où ça nous mènes_

 _Alors, on se raisonne c'est pas la fin de notre monde_ _  
_ _Et à tord on se questionne encore une dernière fois_

 _Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire_ _  
_ _Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps_ _  
_ _Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

 _Parfois je me dis que j'ai tors de rester si passive mais toi tu me regarde moi je te dévore_ _  
_ _Et c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour_ _  
_ _Mon ami mon amant mon amour et bien plus encore_

 _Alors, on se raisonne c'est pas la fin de notre monde_ _  
_ _Et à tord on se questionne encore une dernière fois_

 _Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire_ _  
_ _Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps_ _  
_ _Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

 _je te veux toi avec défaut et tes problèmes de fabrications_ _  
_ _je te veux toi j'veux pas un faux pas de contrefaçons_ _  
_ _j'veux pas te rendre pour prendre un autre_ _  
_ _j' veux pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes_ _  
_ _je veux tes mots je veux ta peau c'est jamais trop_ _  
_ _je te veux plus changer ta vie qui veut un autre un peu plus joli_ _  
_ _je ne veux pas je ne veux plus jamais voulu_ _  
_ _et puis t'es qui j'te connais pas t'as du rêver ce n'était pas moi_ _  
_ _mes confusions tu les connais laissons tomber_

 _comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire_ _  
_ _Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps_ _  
_ _Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

 _Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire_ _  
_ _Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps_ _  
_ _Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

Lorsque la chanson fut finie, tout le monde applaudit. Mya ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur le regard d'Ulrich qui la sifflait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'applaudit encore plus fort que les autres. Elle sourit encore plus et descendit rapidement de la scène pour se jeter dans les bras d'Ulrich qui la fit tourner dans les airs.

« C'était magnifique. » cria Aelita, surexcitée.

« C'est toi qui va être déclarée gagnante c'est obligé ! » renchérit Odd tandis que les autres acquiesçaient.

Mais Mya n'avait pas fait attention à ce que ses amis avaient dit. Elle était concentrée sur une seule chose. Le visage d'Ulrich qui se rapprochait inexorablement du sien. Mais quelqu'un dans la foule avait décidé de gâcher le geste encore une fois. Sissi arriva vers la bande, furieuse contre sa cousine. Elle poussa les gens autour et poussa Milly et Tamia qui voulaient interviewer Mya. Ces dernières tombèrent sur la sorcière qui s'écarta d'un coup d'Ulrich pour les aider. Ce dernier souffla de frustration et pesta contre les gens qui semblaient toujours arriver au bon moment. Ironie du sort...

« Tu pouvais pas faire attention ! » s'exclama Milly furieusement contre la fille du proviseur

« Ouais ! J'ai abîmé ma caméra à cause de toi ! » s'énerva à son tour Tamia.

Milly commença à tenir tête à Sissi qui fut à deux doigts de la frapper, tandis que Mya souriait doucement à Tamia et lui réparait rapidement son appareil. Tamia fut impressionnée et sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille qui sourit.

« Et bien sûr toi tu es contente, j'imagine ! » Sissi commençait à s'en prendre à Mya qui fronçait les sourcils

« De quoi parles-tu, Sissi ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« C'est ça fais l'innocente ! Tu arrives et tu me détonnes comme reine du lycée et comme meilleure chanteuse ! Tu me voles même MON Ulrich ! »

En effet, Jim venait d'annoncer que Mya avait été élue gagnante du karaoké, mais trop concentrée sur Milly et Tamia, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Toute l'école se mit autour des jeunes filles, entendant de voir ce qui se passait.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite peste ! »

Sissi leva la main et frappa Mya sur la joue. Cette dernière n'en revint pas. Les larmes commencèrent à lui piquer les yeux. Sissi allait lui en remettre une quand Ulrich intervint. Il poussa Sissi, furieux et elle tomba au sol, en le regardant choquée. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Ulrich Stern s'énervait.

« Ne lui lève plus jamais la main dessus. Tu m'as bien entendue Sissi ? Ou je te jure que je ferai bien pire que te pousser par terre. »

Ulrich se retourna vers Mya qui se tenait paralysée la main sur la joue, et la guida rapidement à l'extérieur. Il ne se préoccupa pas de Milly et Tamia qui l'appelaient, ni de ses amis qui restèrent sur place. Il se hâta d'amener Mya loin du gymnase, et s'assit avec sur un banc. Jamais il ne s'était senti si en colère. Il serra fortement les poings et allait sans doute saigner si Mya n'avait pas été là. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et les desserra.

« Hey... Calme-toi. » dit-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante. Elle commença par desserrer ses poings puis à prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Il ne la regarda pas, de peur de se lever et d'aller retourner voir Sissi. « Ulrich... calme-toi. » Il respira un bon coup. « Regarde-moi. » Il ne tourna la tête vers elle que lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa joue. « Tu dois te calmer, Ulrich.. » Elle caressa doucement sa mâchoire et posa son front contre le sien.

« Elle est allée trop loin. » grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

« ça n'a pas d'importance Ulrich. C'est fini maintenant. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » s'énerva-t-il en attrapant sa main sur sa joue. Elle eut un sursaut devant cet excès de colère. « Tu as de l'importance pour moi. Alors ne dis pas ça. » Il referma les yeux et reposa son front contre le sien.

« D'accord. Excuse-moi. »

Il se recula légèrement pour la regarder et y vit la marque de main rouge sur sa joue. Il posa sa main sur la joue endolorie et il découvrit avec bonheur que la jeune fille s'appuyait sur sa main et avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda doucement, attendant de voir son prochain mouvement. Qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il approcha son visage du sien, attendit légèrement pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait et posa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui répondit au baiser, pour son plus grand bonheur. Leurs lèvres se moulaient parfaitement ensemble et bougeaient dans un mouvement synchrone. Mya passa ses bras autour du coup d'Ulrich et accentua le baiser. Ulrich, pendant ce temps, enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la rapprocha de lui. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment merveilleux. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais recollèrent leurs fronts. Mya pouffa légèrement de joie puis rappuya ses lèvres sur celle d'Ulrich. Cette fois le baiser fut plus doux et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire niais sur le visage.

Après plusieurs minutes, Mya frissonna de froid. Ulrich s'en rendit compte, l'embrassa sur le front et la ramena à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La musique bruyante s'était calmée pour une chanson lente. Ulrich guida Mya sur la piste et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle sourit et enroula ses bras autour de son cou avant qu'ils ne commencent à se balancer sur le rythme. Au fur et à mesure, leurs corps se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Ulrich puisse se baisser et poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille pour un autre baiser. Il en était accro. Lorsqu'il se recula, Mya sourit et posa sa tête sur son torse pour continuer à danser.

Après plusieurs chansons, plusieurs discussions avec leurs amis pour savoir si Mya allait bien et plusieurs verres de soda, Ulrich ramena la jeune fille devant sa chambre.

« Merci pour cette soirée, Ulrich. Elle était vraiment géniale. » Mya sourit doucement au jeune homme.

« C'est toi qui es géniale. » sourit-il en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Puis son visage s'assombrit. « à quelle heure tu pars demain ? »

« Tôt Ulrich. J'ai un avion à 9h. » C'était faux bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle passerait par un réseau de portoloin.

« Deux semaines sans toi. » grogna le garçon en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille qui frissonna de plaisir. « ça va être long. »

« Mais non, Ulrich. Tu seras avec Jeremy et Aelita. »

« Oui, avec un couple d'Einstein. » il se frotta les cheveux, les ébouriffant dans le processus. Mya gloussa et embrassa la joue du garçon.

« Bonne nuit Monsieur Stern. J'ai passé une agréable soirée avec vous. » Elle sourit doucement à ses joues rougissantes et ouvrit sa porte. Elle allait refermer derrière elle lorsqu'Ulrich l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira brusquement vers lui pour un baiser fougueux.

« Bonne nuit Mya. » finit par dire Ulrich à bout de souffle, après l'avoir relâchée. Il partit à grandes enjambées mais se retourna pour un dernier regard. Mya sourit puis referma la porte. Elle allait avoir une longue journée le lendemain. Elle se déhabilla rapidement, se mit en pijama et s'allongea sous la couette. Elle sourit en repensant à la soirée et s'endormit joyeusement.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais un peu fleur bleue comme on dit mais bon ! Il fallait bien un moment qu'ils s'embrassent !**

 **Je voudrais juste faire un petit sondage pour la prochaine histoire que je ferais...**

 **Vous préférez Le Labyrinthe ou Le Hobbit ? Répondez en Review pleease !**

 **Et merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire mon histoire ! :)**


	11. Chapitre 10: Arrivée au Square Grimmaurd

**Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Un petit retour dans le monde magique pour un petit Noël en famille ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mya arriva aux alentours de 8h à Square Grimmaurd et fut accueillie par Ginny et Molly. Elle remarqua la fatigue évidente sur les traits de sa meilleure amie et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les questionner que Madame Weasley la prenait dans ses bras et la guidait vers sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse déposer ses affaires. Elle redescendit quelques minutes après et trouva ses meilleurs amis en grande discussion.

« Hermione ! » Harry et Ron lui sautèrent dessus. Ils commencèrent à la harceler de question.

« Calmez-vous les garçons ! » rit-elle doucement en s'asseyant. « Parlez-moi d'abord de vous. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici alors que le Poudlard Express n'arrive que ce soir ? » Les deux garçons se regardèrent. « Il y a eu un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux tout savoir ! »

« Harry a sauvé papa. » commença Ronald en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Comment ça ? Je ne comprends rien... »

« Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai ces visions, tu sais celles dont je te parlais dans nos lettres. » expliqua Harry en se frottant la cicatrice.

« Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec la père de Ron ? » demanda Mya en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hier soir, Harry a eu une espèce de vision de cette salle encore une fois, et il y voyait papa se faire attaquer par un serpent géant. » finit Ron tandis que la jeune fill se plaquait les mains sur la bouche. « Heureusement, il a averti Dumbledore rapidement et du coup, papa a pu être sauvé et amené à St Mangouste rapidement. »

« Oh mon dieu. » Mya regarda Harry qui avait baissé la tête. « C'est très bien Harry. Tu m'as écouté et tu es allé prévenir Dumbledore. » elle lui sourit et lui attrapa la main. Elle sourit à Ginny qui entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Maintenant, parlez-moi de l'AD. Comment ça se passe ? Et cette Ombrage ? »

« Elle a interdit les rassemblements. Donc c'est un peu compliqué pour nous de faire les réunions. Mais comme on te l'a dit, on va dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. » dit Ginny en souriant. « L'AD a vraiment permis à certains élèves de s'améliorer, notamment Neville. »

« Je regrette vraiment de ne pas être là cette année. » soupira tristement Mya. « Je manque beaucoup de choses... trop de choses. » Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Molly qui mettait la table.

« Et toi alors ? » changea de sujet Ginny. « Comment ça se passe en France ? Il y a des beaux garçons dans cette école ? »

« Ginny, c'est Hermione ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a fait attention aux garçons qu'il y a ? » s'exclama Ron en pouffant. Les trois autres le regardèrent sans rire et Mya le fusilla du regard.

« Et bien détrompes-toi, Ronald Bilius Weasley ! » grogna la jeune fille en croisant les bras. « Il y a de très beaux garçons. » Elle rougit en pensant à Ulrich.

« Tu dois tout me raconter plus tard. » lui murmura Ginny en souriant.

« C'est bien ma fille que j'entends. » dit Sirius en descendant les escaliers.

Mya sourit grandement et courut dans les bras de son père qui la serra fort. Elle y resta quelques minutes, le laissant lui caressait les cheveux puis se recula pour le détailler. Son père semblait aller bien, si on oubliait les cernes qui étaient présents sous ses yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'inquiétude, sachant très bien que son père en avait marre d'être enfermé. Sirius sourit puis la guida vers la table pour qu'elle lui raconte tout. Harry, Ron et Ginny écoutèrent leur amie parler de sa vie depuis quatre mois en France, de ses nouveaux amis, de ses notes qui étaient les meilleures, de sa cousine ennuyante et enfin de ces phénomènes étranges de retour vers le passé.

« Et tu dis qu'à chaque fois que ce halo blanc apparaît, le temps remonte de quelques heures ? » dit Sirius en s'attrapant le menton. « C'est très étrange. »

« Et il n'y a que toi qui t'en rends compte ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils

« J'ai l'impression, oui. » acquiesça Mya en hochant la tête. « Personne ne semble se poser des questions. Puis il y a aussi ces deux attaques... »

« Quelles attaques ? » la coupa son père en lui attrapant le bras. « Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'attaques dans tes lettres ! »

« Ce n'est rien papa. Vraiment. » soupira la jeune fille. « La première a eut lieu en novembre. Une espèce de grosse boule d'énergie m'a poursuivie mais il y a eut un autre retour dans le temps et ça m'a sauvée. » Elle omit de parler d'Ulrich volontairement. Elle ne voulait pas que son père s'inquiète en plus à propos des garçons. « Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu ou s'en rappeler. Puis la deuxième a eu lieu et bien... Hier théoriquement. Enfin le premier hier. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demandèrent les Jumeaux qui étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt.

« Et bien... » elle regarda son père, pas sûre de devoir le dire.

« Quoi ? » grogna son père. « N'essaies pas de me le cacher, jeune fille ! »

« Jim et Sissi ont été possédés et m'ont poursuivie et attaquée. Mais j'ai réussi à les combattre sans utiliser la magie. » expliqua Mya en mentant sur la fin pour rassurer tout le monde. « J'ai cru que c'était un mangemort qui les avait impériumé mais j'avais tord. »

« Tu sais ce qui a causé cela ? » demanda Sirius en croisant les bras.

« Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils avaient tous les deux cet étrange de symbôle dans les yeux. » Elle fit apparaître du papier et une plume et redessina le symbôle. « Mais lorsque je suis retournée dans le passé aucun des deux ne semblait s'en rappeler et ils ne m'ont plus agressée. »

« Qu'en déduis-tu ? » dit l'ancien détenu

« J'en déduis que les retours dans le temps et ces attaques sont liés. Mais je vais mener ma petite enquête. Je suis sûre que certaines personnes ne sont pas affectées par ces retours dans le temps. »

« De toute façon, jouer avec le temps peut être dangereux... Et j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas un coup de Voldemort. » finit sombrement le père Black.

« Je ne pense vraiment pas, Sirius. » contredit Harry. « Je l'aurai vu, sinon. Avec le lien que j'ai avec lui, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Harry a raison, papa. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit lié à cela, pour une fois. Je pense que ça vient de France. » acquiesça Mya en se frottant le visage.

« De toute façon, ne parlons plus de cela ! » s'exclama joyeusement Molly en mettant une casserole au milieu de la table. « Nous mangeons. Et après nous nettoierons cette maison pour accueillir Arthur qui revient demain ! »

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Mya aida la famille Weasley a nettoyé sa maison et elle aida les Jumeaux Weasley a inventé des produits pour embêter la nouvelle grande inquisitrice de Poudlard. Elle pouffa en imaginant les effets que pouvaient avoir certains produits sur Ombrage. Elle partit ensuite dans sa chambre afin de déballer ses affaires. Elle sourit en sortant la robe du bal de la veille et rougit en repensant aux baisers qu'elle avait échangé avec Ulrich. Prise d'une impulsion, elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya un message. Elle espérait que la technologie marcherait dans la maison. Elle eut de la chance, elle put envoyer son message.

 _Bien arrivée. Tout va bien. Tu me manques déjà. xoxo_

Elle continua de ranger jusqu'à ce qu'un bing sonore ce fit entendre. Elle sourit en attrapant son téléphone et ouvrit le sms.

 _Tu me manques aussi. Je suis entouré d'ordinateur et d'électronique. Quelle horreur ! xoxo_

Elle pouffa en lisant le message et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait lui répondre en rangeant d'autres affaires. Elle eut un sourire en l'imaginant à côté de Jeremy et d'Aelita, ne comprenant pas un mot de leur langage informatique.

 _Plus qu'une semaine et Odd revient. Sois patient !:)_

 _Ouch ! Une semaine ! Ça va être dur !:):)_

Mya mit sa main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et posa son téléphone. Depuis qu'elle trainait avec Ulrich, elle était devenue plus girly et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle ferma la porte de son placard et sursauta en voyant Ginny, accoudée à la porte.

« Tu me dois des explications » dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda la plus vieille en cachant son sourire

« Qui est-il ? »

« Qui te dit qu'il y a un garçon ? » répondit Mya avec une autre question. Ginny lui lança un regard du type "Tu me prends pour une bouse de dragon ?" et Mya sourit. « Parles-moi d'abord de toi et de Harry. » elle regretta instantanément ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit son visage devenir lumineux.

« Alors je sors avec Michael Corner depuis le mois dernier ! » commença toute excitée la benjamine des Weasley. « Il m'a déjà amenée trois fois chez Madame Pieddodu et il est vraiment gentil. »

« Ronald est au courant ? » rit doucement Mya en pliant une chemise qu'elle rangea dans sa commode.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu veux qu'il me fasse un scandale devant toute l'école ou quoi ? » Les deux filles échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire.

« Sacré Ronald.. » murmura la plus vieille en s'asseyant sur son lit à côté de son amie.

« Harry a embrassé Cho à la dernière session de l'AD. » informa la rouquine en s'amusant avec Neige

« Sérieusement ? Enfin ! » soupira Mya. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ginny. « Mais et toi alors ? Je croyais que tu voulais sortir avec Harry. Tu as l'air heureuse pour lui quand tu me dis ça.. »

« Oh Harry je pense que c'est du passé. » répondit la jeune Weasley. Mya leva un sourcil en réponse et lui lança un regard vide. « C'est mieux pour tout le monde, tu vois. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à lui courir après alors qu'il n'a de yeux que pour d'autres filles. »

« Et tu as raison. » acquiesça Mya en lui prenant la main.

« Et toi alors ? Ahah tu as cru que je t'avais oublié ! » pouffa Ginny en voyant les joues de son amie devenir rouge. « Je veux tout savoir. Comment il s'appelle ? Il est beau ? Et je le rencontrerai un jour ? Et... »

« Gin' ! » rigola Mya en la coupant. « Doucement ! Il s'appelle Ulrich et il est dans la même classe que moi. Au début, on s'entendait pas très bien puisque... je ne sais pas... le feeling ne passait pas. Puis après notre professeur de chimie, c'est comme les potions si tu veux, nous a mis ensemble pour un projet qu'on doit rendre après les vacances d'ailleurs. À partir de là, on a commencé à se rapprocher. »

« Et alors ? Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? » s'enquit la rouquine en s'allongeant sur le ventre, la tête dans ses mains.

« Et bien... On s'est disputé... Violemment, je veux dire et pendant plusieurs semaines on ne s'est plus parlé... »

« Jusqu'à pas longtemps, je présume.. » finit Ginny en souriant.

« Jusqu'à hier en fait. » acquiesça Mya en caressant Neige qui vint sur ses genoux. « Hier matin, on s'est croisé dans les couloirs quand on allait prendre notre douche. » Elle croisa le regard taquin de son amie et s'empressa de rajouter : « J'était en peignoir et lui aussi. »

« Hum hum ! » Ginny avait un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Hermione Granger, ou plutôt, Mya Black tombait amoureuse ou s'intéressait à un garçon.

« Enfin bref... On s'est parlé et finalement il m'a emmenée au bal de Noël que le collège organisait. »

« Un bal ? » s'étonna Ginny en se relevant d'un coup. « Comment c'était ? »

« Parfait. Enfin si on oublie le fait que j'ai dû enlever Ulrich des pattes de ma cousine plusieurs fois et qu'elle m'a frappée. Mais sinon la soirée était parfaite. Ulrich et moi, on s'est embrassé. » finit par dire Mya en rougissant.

« Non ? »

« Si ! »

Ginny sourit et frappa des mains, heureuse. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir taquiner Mya sur les garçons.

« Il te manque ? » demanda-t-elle après qu'elle soit calmée.

« Beaucoup. Ulrich est un garçon très gentil et très mystérieux. Il est aussi très renfermé. J'ai mis longtemps avant de pouvoir décrypter ses humeurs ou ses attitudes. Il a aussi du mal à dire ce qu'il éprouve mais il le fait comprendre, à sa manière. » Mya sourit doucement en pensant au garçon. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Même pas pour Viktor Krum avec qui elle était allée au bal l'année dernière.

« Mya Black, tu es amoureuse. » sourit grandement Ginny

« Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse mais j'ai beaucoup de sentiments envers lui. »

« Et bien, tu vois que tu en avais des choses à me dire ! » Ginny s'approcha de Mya et la prit dans ses bras. « La prochaine fois, n'attends pas quatre mois pour dire cela à ta meilleure amie ! »

« Je te le promets Ginny. » répondit la plus vieille des deux en répondant à l'étreinte.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva tôt pour préparer le retour d'Arthur Weasley. Mya sourit en voyant la père de famille bien entouré de ses enfants. Elle pesta contre Percy qui n'était pas là et s'approcha de son père qui posa son bras sur ses épaules. Elle le vit sourire doucement et cela lui donna le sourire. Son père ne souriait pas souvent depuis qu'il était enfermé ici, mais le peu de fois où il le faisait, elle voyait que cela lui faisait du bien. Elle se tourna vers Monsieur Weasley qui, malgré ses blessures, vint prendre la jeune fille dans les bras avant de s'asseoir à table. Tout le monde s'installa à sa suite pour manger le repas, et Mya s'amusa avec Harry et Ron à lancer des petits pois sur les jumeaux qui répondirent de la même façon. Mya était entourée de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle était heureuse.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors ? Verdict ?**

 **Je rappelle mon petit sondage pour la prochaine histoire :**

 **\- Le Labyrinthe**

 **\- Le Hobbit (Crossover HP)**

 **Voilà ! Vos avis et vos réponses en review si vous voulez ! :) Ciao ! :)**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Noël au Square Grimmaurd

**Hey ! Voila le chapitre 11 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et Noël était enfin arrivé. Mya se leva de bonne heure ce matin là et descendit rejoindre Ginny qui devait aider sa mère à cuisiner. Elle mangea un rapide petit déjeuner puis se mit à la tâche, elle-aussi. Elle passèrent toute la matinée à aider la matrone de la famille Weasley à préparer le repas et lorsque vint le début d'après-midi, les deux amies partirent rejoindre les autres Weasley pour faire le sapin. Ils le décorèrent tous dans la bonne humeur, s'extasiant parfois des petits anges qui leur lançaient des flèches gentiment ou encore du petit père noël qui voletait autour d'eux. Mya rigola lorsqu'il passa près de son cou, lui faisant des chatouilles.

« Tiens, Mya ! » lui sourit George, ou peut-être Fred, en lui enroulant une guirlande autour du cou. « Joyeux Noël ! »

« Merci, George ! » dit-elle doucement

« Non en fait, c'est Fred.. » la détrompa le Jumeau. « Je suis déçu que la petite Miss Parfaite n'ait pas réussi à nous différencier » Mya lui tira la langue et croisa les bras. « George a un grain de beauté juste là ! » lui murmura Fred en lui montrant le côté de son nez. « Moi, je ne l'ai pas. »

« Merci pour le renseignement. » pouffa la sorcière. « maintenant je ne vous confondrai plus ! »

« J'espère bien ! » lui répondit Fred en rejoignant son frère.

« Tu nous as vraiment manqué, Hermione... » lui dit Harry en mettant une guirlande sur le sapin. « Poudlard n'est pas pareil sans toi nous obligeant à faire nos devoirs. »

« C'est Mya, Harry. Mya, ne l'oublis pas » le corrigea la sorcière en souriant. Elle accrocha une boule sur une branche de l'arbre et se tourna vers lui. « Moi aussi, vous me manquez vraiment beaucoup. » Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. « J'aurai aimé rester avec vous cette année, mais mon père et Dumbledore m'ont en quelques sortes obligée à aller dans cette école en France. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que... Sans toi, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est tout. Tu aurais su ce que j'aurai pu faire avec ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit la main que le Survivant lui tendait. Elle retint son souffle en voyant la cicatrice gravée : « _Je ne dois pas mentir._ ». Elle releva la tête et regarda Harry.

« C'est cette folle d'Ombrage qui t'a fait ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle froidement

« Je lui ai tenu tête en cours à propos du retour de Voldemort. Elle ne faisait que dire que Cédric était mort dans un accident et que c'était totalement faux qu'IL était de retour ! » s'énerva Harry en regardant les Weasley continuaient de décorer la pièce.

« Alors, elle t'a mis en retenue ? » le calma Mya en posant sa main sur son épaule

« Elle m'a fait écrire des lignes. Mais plus j'écrivais, plus cette phrase s'incrustait dans ma peau et me faisait saigner. » acquiesça Harry en se frottant le front. Mya remarqua le geste et fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« écrivais-tu avec ta plume ? »

« Non c'était une plume qu'Ombrage m'a donné. »

« Cette plume se servait de ton sang pour écrire Harry ! Tu l'as dit à Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en regardant mieux la cicatrice sur sa main.

« Pour que ce vieux crapaud rose pense que je vais voir Dumbledore au moindre problème ? » Harry retira sa main de celle de Mya. « Non. » La sorcière soupira en secouant la tête.

« As-tu mis de l'essence de Murlap dessus au moins ? » elle sut directement la réponse en voyant son regard. Elle souffla. « Harry ! Voyons ! » elle grogna en attrapant violemment sa main. « Tu aurais dû plonger ta main dans de l'essence de Murlap pour désinfecter et permettre que ta plaie se soigne plus vite. » Elle ferma les yeux et commença à marmonner. Trentes secondes plus tard, elle lâcha la main de son ami qui se retrouva imberbe de cicatrice.

« Merci Mya. » soupira doucement Harry en se frottant une nouvelle fois sa cicatrice.

« Bon maintenant je veux que tu me parles de ta cicatrice. On a pas eu le temps de parler depuis que je suis rentrée. Elle te fais mal ? » Mya força Harry à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Oui. Le soir je fais des cauchemars et quand je me réveille elle me brûle comme si Voldemort était à côté de moi »

« Je suppose que tu n'en as parlé à personne... » commença Mya

« Si ! À Sirius mais il n'en sait pas plus que moi. » lui répondit le Survivant. « mais même si j'avais voulu en parler à Dumbledore, il ne m'écoute pas et ne veut pas me parler. » Mya grimaça.

« Je pense que la douleur de ta cicatrice est reliée aux émotions de Voldemort. Tu ressens sa colère ou sa joie ou une quelconque émotion qu'il ressent à travers elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle te brûle. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne sais pas si ça t'aide vraiment mais, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.. »

« Tout ça je le savais déjà... » grogna à son tour Harry en croisant les bras.

« Et bien excuse-moi de ne pas être d'une grande aide ! » Mya, vexée, lui tourna le dos. Harry était d'une humeur massacrante depuis un petit moment et cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle souffla et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui.

« Excuse-moi Mya. » murmura Harry doucement. « En ce moment, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai. Je me sens continuellement en colère. »

« Ce n'est rien. » le rassura-t-elle. « Parle-moi de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Ron m'a dit que beaucoup de monde ne te parlait plus... »

« Ils croient tous ce que dit la Gazette du Sorcier. » grogna le Survivant tandis que les autres venaient s'asseoir autour d'eux. « Ils pensent tous que je suis fou et que Dumbledore l'est aussi. »

« Seamus ne lui parle plus parce que sa mère a failli ne pas le renvoyer à l'école cette année. » expliqua George sombrement.

« Et Harry s'est énervé quand il lui a dit que sa mère ne le croyait pas. » finit Ron doucement. « Ils ont l'air de penser que Dumbledore et Harry ne racontent que n'importe quoi. »

« Mais nous, nous savons la vérité. » rassura Ginny en regardant un par un ses amis.

« Oui mais beaucoup de monde espère le contraire, Ginny. » expliqua Mya. « L'horreur de la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui a été un véritable enfer pour la communauté magique. Ils ne veulent donc pas que cela se reproduise. La peur fait faire des choses stupides. C'est le cas de Fudge. Il a tellement peur du retour de Voldemort qu'il préfére faire comme si cela était faux. Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution mais cela lui permet d'être plus tranquille. »

« Mais ce n'est pas normal ! » s'énerva Harry en se levant brutalement. « Il ne devrait pas le cacher pour son petit bonheur personnel ! »

« Je suis d'accord mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'espérer un petit moment de tranquilité avant que la vraie guerre ne commence. » finit la jeune fille en le faisant se rasseoir.

Il y eut un grand silence, pendant lequel personne ne voulut parler. Ils savaient tous que la situation était grave, mais ils n'étaient que des adolescents pas plus vieux que 17 ans. Ils ne pouvaient donc rien faire. Mya finit par soupirer et se lever.

« Nous devrions continuer le sapin. » dit-elle en accrochant une autre guirlande sur l'arbre.

Les autres la suivirent mais plus aucun d'eux n'avait la tête à faire la fête. Ils finirent rapidement les décorations et partirent chacun dans son coin. Les jumeaux partirent dans leur chambre, Ginny fut appelée par sa mère et les trois amis montèrent dans la chambre des garçons. Harry et Ron firent plusieurs parties d'échecs sous les yeux attentifs de la sorcière qui rit doucement en voyant la Reine d'Harry s'énervait contre lui. Cela eut le don de remonter le moral des trois amis qui, lorsque le repas du soir fut prêt, descendirent. Molly avait installé Arthur en bout de table et lui avait posé un chapeau en forme de couronne sur la tête. Tout le monde se mit à table et mangea avec appétit la dinde que Madame Weasley et Ginny avaient préparé. Les enfants eurent droit à une bierre au beurre chacun tandis que Sirius opta pour un Whiskey Pure-Feu. Arthur toujours en convalescence, ne but que du jus de citrouille.

La soirée se passa très bien et tous s'amusèrent joyeusement. Même les adultes participèrent aux jeux des enfants et les Jumeaux présentèrent leurs nouvelles innovations, même si cela leur value des remontrances de la part de leur mère. Mya pouffa en les voyant courir autour de la table pour échapper à Molly. Le monde sorcier lui avait vraiment manqué.

« Je voudrais porter un toast à Monsieur Harry Potter. » dit soudainement Arthur Weasley en levant son verre. Tout le monde s'arrêta de manger et prit son verre à la main. « Sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui ! »

« à Harry ! » s'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes. Harry rougit légèrement sous les regards et sourit doucement à Arthur.

Peu après minuit, tout le monde s'offrit des cadeaux. Mya reçut de la part d'Harry et Ron un livre, de la part de Ginny une belle écharpe et de la part des Jumeaux, des produits de farces et attrapes qu'elle promit d'utiliser dans son collège moldu. Quant à Molly et Arthur, ils lui offrirent le traditionnel pull Weasley. Mya se tourna enfin vers son père qui la regardait avec des yeux brillants. Il lui tendit une petite boîte de velours verte qu'elle prit avec délicatesse. À l'intérieur se trouvait un médaillon, composé d'une chaine en argent et d'une belle émeraude. La jeune fille le sortit de la boîte et laissa son père lui mettre autour du cou.

« il appartenait à ta mère. Je l'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires il n'y a pas longtemps. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir un souvenir de ta mère. » Sirius avait la voix rauque et était au bord des larmes.

« Merci papa. » murmura Mya en le prenant dans ses bras. Personne n'avait parlé durant l'échange, émus. Seul Harry se trouva être jaloux de la jeune fille. Sirius était son parrain et il ne lui restait que lui comme semblant de famille, alors que la jeune fille avait les Grangers ! Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être jaloux puisque son parrain était le père de son amie mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Lorsque tous eurent ouvert leur cadeaux, la mère Weasley envoya tout le monde se coucher. Apparemment, une réunion de l'Ordre était prévue tôt le matin et elle voulait que tout le monde soit en forme. Mya partit donc se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de ses cadeaux.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Le sondage est toujours en cours, pour ceux qui ne l'ont toujours pas vu !**

 **Je rappelle, vous avez le choix entre :**

 **\- Le Hobbit (crossover HP-TH)**

 **\- Le Labyrinthe (basé uniquement sur le film)**

 **Voilà ! Pour l'instant, la majorité est sur le Hobbit !**

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews et des critiques ! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens s'intéressent à ton histoire et te montrent du doigt ce qui ne va pas. Cela m'a permis de changer des éléments de l'histoire qui n'étaient pas forcément très bien. En tout cas, merci encore et à la prochaine ! :)**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Retour à Kadic

Après Noël, les jours semblèrent accélérer pour la jeune Mya qui dut s'occuper de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, elle rendit visite aux Granger qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement avec de grosses embrassades. Ils lui offrirent plusieurs bouquins et plusieurs vêtements pour Noël qui lui plurent énormément. Elle profita du fait qu'elle passe la journée avec eux pour se promener dans Londres et trouver des cadeaux de Noël pour ses amis en France. Elle trouva son bonheur rapidement et profita du reste de sa journée à profiter de ses parents adoptifs.

Lorsqu'elle rentra ce soir là à Square Grimmaurd, l'ambiance n'était pas la même que lorsqu'elle était partie. En effet, la prison sorcière Askaban avait été attaquée dans la journée et d'influents et puissants mangemorts avaient été libérés. Elle pâlit en attrapant l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier des mains de Ron et lut rapidement l'article. Le ministère accusait son père d'avoir détruit à l'aide de la magie noire, l'aile la plus surveillée de la prison. Il ne faisait ni mention du retour de Voldemort ni de ses fidèles qui auraient pu commettre ce crime. Mya lança un regard inquiet vers son père qui regardait par la fenêtre, et de colère, brûla le journal entre ses mains.

« Stupide Ministère de la Magie. » grogna-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. « Je ne pensais pas que Fudge irait aussi loin ! C'est impossible, même avec l'usage de la magie noire, de détruire autant la prison sans que personne ne le remarque ! Les Détraqueurs étaient forcément de mèches avec Voldemort ! » Mya serra les dents mais continua son discours. « Fudge ne condamne papa que parce qu'il a peur d'assumer réellement le retour de Voldemort. Il serait enfin temps qu'il sorte de sa coquille et qu'il voit enfin la vérité en face, par Merlin ! »

« Il n'est pas le seul, Mya-chérie. » lui dit calmement son père tandis que Molly servait le diner. « Beaucoup de personnes ne veulent pas que leur enfer de la première guerre revienne. »

« ça suffit. » dit fortement Molly, perturbée par les événements. « Ce n'est pas une discussion à avoir avec les enfants Sirius ! » Elle le frappa doucement avec sa serviette qu'elle avait sur l'épaule. « Maintenant tout le monde à table ! »

« Quand dois-tu repartir Mya ? » demanda Ron, la bouche pleine. Mya grimaça.

« Dans deux jours, Ron. » lui répondit-elle en finissant ses pommes de terre.

« Avant de t'en aller, tu pourras nous aider à faire nos devoirs de vacances ? » demanda doucement Harry après avoir fini de manger

« Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Et en effet, le lendemain, la jeune fille passa la journée à aider les garçons avec leurs nombreux devoirs qu'ils devaient rendre pour la rentrée. Elle prit aussi le temps de vérifier les siens et de finir la rédaction du projet qu'elle partageait avec Ulrich. Elle se demanda comment il allait mais ne put trop se poser des questions puisque pour sa dernière soirée, les Jumeaux Weasley voulurent qu'elle participe à des jeux. Elle accepta de bon cœur sachant qu'elle ne reverrait ses amis qu'aux vacances de Pâques.

Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt pour faire sa valise. Elle privilégia ses affaires d'hiver, n'oubliant surtout pas son écharpe, son bonnet et ses gants Gryffondor. Une fois toutes ses affaires prêtes, elle s'habilla d'un jeans noir avec un pull de couleur vert foncé. Elle attrapa ses chaussures et les enfila rapidement et fit descendre sa valise grâce à la magie. Encore une fois, tous étaient présents pour lui dire au revoir et elle faillit pleurer. Elle prit tout le monde dans ses bras, donnant des conseils à chacun de ses amis et surtout à Harry à qui elle ordonna d'aller voir Dumbledore au moindre problème et promit à son père de lui donner le plus de nouvelles possibles. Elle attrapa finalement le portoloin qui ne se fit pas prier pour la conduire vers Kadic.

Elle apparut dans le bureau du proviseur qui eut un grand sursaut. Il ramassa ses lunettes qui venaient de tomber et souffla un bon coup.

« Tu m'as fait peur, Mya. » lui dit-il doucement Jean-Pierre Delmas.

« Sorry tonton. » répondit Mya avec son léger accent. « Je peux y aller ou tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Je pense que tu peux y aller. Nicole n'est pas dans son bureau, elle n'est pas encore rentrée de vacances. » l'informa son oncle en lui désignant la porte.

« Très bien. Merci tonton ! »

Mya attrapa sa valise d'une main et partit du bureau, saluant son proviseur. Elle marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs et atteint la cour rapidement. Elle s'étonna de ne voir personne, puis regardant sa montre, elle se rendit compte que beaucoup devait soit dormir soit être à la cantine pour manger. Elle profita donc de n'avoir été aperçue par personne et se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre pour s'installer. À peine eut-elle fini de s'installer et de donner à manger à son chat, qu'elle reçut un message.

De Ulrich :

 _Hâte que tu rentres. Tu me manques. Xoxo._

À Ulrich :

 _Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai bientôt là. Xoxo._

Elle sourit en reposant son téléphone et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et pouffa en sentant Neige essayait de se glisser sous les couettes, sans y arriver.

« Ben voyons petit chat. On y arrive plus ? » lui dit-elle en soulevant sa couette pour que le petit chaton s'y cache. Elle fut tirer de sa rêverie par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

De Ulrich :

 _Dépêches-toi de rentrer. Odd me casse les pieds. Où es-tu ?_

À Ulrich :

 _Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis en route, ne t'inquiètes pas._

Mya finit par soupirer, désillusioner son chat et ses affaires, et partit après avoir pris les cadeaux de ses amis. Elle ferma sa porte à clé et prit son temps pour sortir du dortoir des filles. Elle trouva toute la bande, dehors, tous assis plus ou moins sur un banc. Elle sourit lorsque personne ne la remarqua et s'approcha doucement.

« Hello guys ! » Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et Odd lui sauta dessus.

« Mya ! » cria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. La jeune fille rougit mais rendit l'étreinte.

« Tu nous as manqué ! » dit doucement Aelita en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Yumi ! Bonjour William ! » salua la sorcière avec un sourire. Les deux concernés sourirent et lui répondirent avec un geste de la main.

« Salut Jeremy ! » finit-elle par dire en souriant au garçon qui lui sourit en remontant ses lunettes. Elle se tourna enfin vers Ulrich qui se leva et s'approcha d'elle. « Bonjour Ulrich. » lui murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, un sourire fleurissant.

Ulrich ne répondit mais la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Les autres sourirent tendrement devant la scène. Ulrich finit par lâcher sa copine et lui prendre la main pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir avec eux.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? » s'enquérit Aelita en souriant.

« Et bien... J'ai retrouvé Harry et Ron ainsi que mes autres amis. Ils m'avaient manqué » Ulrich eut un élan de jalousie en entendant cela. « J'ai revu mon père aussi. Il m'a aussi beaucoup manqué. Et vous ? Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? »

« Et bien, je suis parti retrouver ma famille en Italie et on a fait Noël à l'italienne. Comme chaque année. C'était horriblement ennuyeux. Heureusement que je suis rentré la semaine dernière et que j'ai pu passer le nouvel an avec mes amis. » Odd fit rire tout le monde. « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

« Tu ne changeras jamais Odd ! » sourit Ulrich en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Moi je suis partie à Tokyo et j'ai passé Noël avec mes cousins. » continua Yumi en souriant à William. « Et Will m'a rejoint là-bas pour le Nouvel An. »

Elle lui prit la main et pour toute réponse, William lui embrassa la tempe. Mya les trouva adorable. Elle se demanda si Ulrich et elle ressemblaient à ça. Elle tourna son regard vers l'objet de ses pensées et le trouva en train de la regarder. Il rougit doucement et lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Jeremy qui parlait.

« Et bien nous, on est resté ici. Sans rien faire. Enfin, on a passé Noël et le jour de l'an avec Jim, Sissi et Delmas. » Aelita soupira. Sissi avait encore dû être méchante avec la jeune fille. « C'était beaucoup plus amusant que ce que je croyais. » pouffa la jeune fille aux cheveux roses tandis que Mya levait les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.

« C'est juste que Sissi a râlé parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu autant de cadeaux que l'année dernière. Une vraie enfant gâtée. » expliqua doucement Jeremy aux autres

« Et puis, il faut dire qu'Ulrich avait beaucoup de classe ! Sissi n'a pas arrêté de lui courir après. Elle l'a même amené au centre commercial pour aller voir un film romantique. » Odd fit signe qu'il allait vomir et Mya se tourna vers Ulrich, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Et le film t'a plû, Stern ? » demanda finalement Mya en s'empêchant de rire. Ulrich fit une horrible grimace qui fit rire tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, Mya ouvrit son sac. « J'ai des cadeaux pour vous les amis. »

« Moi je veux un cadeau ! » s'excita Odd comme un petit garçon. Mya sourit et lui tendit son présent, emballé dans du papier cadeau. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit précipitamment et ria en voyant une peluche Kiwi. Elle avait utilisé la magie pour obtenir le résultat escompté. « Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! » s'étonna-t-il en la montrant à tous. « Merci beaucoup Mya ! » La sorcière sourit et sortit un autre cadeau qu'elle donna à Jeremy.

« Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir alors voilà... J'espère que ça te plaira. »

Jeremy sortit un beau pull de la boite et sourit en voyant ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus en anglais. _« Je suis un intello et alors ? J'assume complètement ! »_. Il l'enfila et à la surprise de tous, il était parfaitement à sa taille.

« Merci, je n'avais plus de pull donc il me sera très utile ! » Jeremy sourit doucement tandis que la jeune fille acquiesçait.

Elle tendit ensuite un paquet à William et un autre à Yumi, qui en fut très étonnée. Le jeune homme déchira rapidement le paquet cadeau et fut heureux de constater qu'elle lui avait offert le nouveau CD d'un groupe de rock qui n'était pas encore sorti en France. Mya regarda Yumi et sourit, sans comprendre cependant pourquoi la jeune fille n'ouvrait pas son cadeau. Elle demanderai plus tard à Ulrich. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Aelita et lui tendit son cadeau. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses haleta en découvrant la magnifique casque audio rose que lui avait offert son amie.

« Pour que tu puisses bien mixer tes morceaux. » expliqua la sorcière tandis qu'Aelita lui sautait dans les bras en la remerciant. « Et le dernier cadeau que j'ai à offrir, c'est pour toi. » finit par dire Mya en se tournant vers Ulrich. Elle le lui tendit, incertaine. Elle avait longuement hésité sur le cadeau qu'elle devait offrir à Ulrich mais lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu dans la vitrine, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'acheter.

Ulrich déballa tranquillement l'emballage de son cadeau et eut le souffle coupé en le voyant. Mya n'avait pas acheté quelque chose d'extraordinaire mais elle avait parfaitement respecté les goûts du jeune homme. En effet, la jeune fille lui avait offert un exemplaire d'un livre expliquant toutes les techniques de Pencak-Silat qui existaient dans le monde. Il savait que cela avait dû lui coûter une fortune.

« Je suis désolée. Je l'ai trouvé dans une librairie à Londres et il n'y avait pas d'exemplaires en français. Mais c'était le dernier alors j'ai préféré le prendre. Je t'aiderai à traduire si tu as du mal, je te le promets. » Mya se mordit la langue, inquiète du manque de réponse du jeune homme. Ce dernier finit par se tourner vers elle, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Ce livre est parfait Mya. Je te remercie. » Il sourit à la jeune fille qui reprit une respiration normale. En effet, elle avait retenu sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Ulrich finit par la prendre dans ses bras.

« Bon et si on allait manger ! » s'exclama soudain Odd en se levant du sol. « Je commence à avoir faim, moi ! »

« Odd, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ! » lui dit Ulrich

« Bah quoi ? J'ai faim ! »

Tout le monde rigola et se dirigea vers la cantine où ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Leurs après-midi se passa comme le matin, dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Lorsque le soir arriva, William raccompagna Yumi chez elle, Odd alla retrouver une dénommée Sam et Jeremy et Aelita allèrent dans la chambre du garçon, laissant Ulrich et Mya seuls. Ils restèrent encore quelques temps dehors, profitant des dernières lueurs du soleil, avant qu'Ulrich ne ramène la jeune fille dans sa chambre.

« Tu veux entrer ? » lui demanda-t-elle timidement lorsqu'ils furent devant la chambre.

« Je veux bien. » acquiesça Ulrich en souriant.

Mya lui rendit son sourire et lui ouvrit la porte, le laissant rentrer. Il s'assit sur le lit, faisant sortir Neige de dessous la couette. Le petit chat venait tout juste de réapparaître du sort de désillusion que lui avait jeté la sorcière. Mya s'assit à côté de lui, gênée. Elle ne savait pas trop comment agir. Devait-elle l'embrasser ? Ou devait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle n'eut pas trop de question à se poser puisqu'Ulrich, se raclant la gorge prit la parole.

« Je... Tu... Enfin je veux dire... » Ulrich se racla la gorge et reprit. « Tu m'as manquée »

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Ulrich. » dit Mya en rougissant. Elle se tritura les mains, pas trop sûre de savoir quoi dire.

Ulrich finit par lui attraper délicatement et lui releva la tête. Mya rougit encore plus en croisant le regard d'Ulrich mais le laissa s'approcha lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser. Le baiser fut doux et simple mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en plaignit. Ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de chacun pour avancer.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Soupçons

**Bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! Mya commence à avoir des soupçons..**

 **Avant que vou ne commenciez à lire, je tiens à m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent. Je recommande de le relire avant de s'attaquer à ce chapitre. En effet, beaucoup on trouvait qu'il y avait des phrases incompréhensibles... Avec raison puisque le traducteur automatique de google m'a transformée tout mon chapitre ! Je l'ai donc récrit sans faute, du moins je l'espère ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Nooon... »

Mya posa sa tête contre son bureau. Elle souffla et sortit une feuille. Son professeur de mathématiques, Madame Meyer, venait de décider qu'il y aurait contrôle surprise pendant deux heures. Et elle était fatiguée ! Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, comme chaque rentrée, sa journée avait été horrible, entre les jacassements d'Odd ou encore les éternelles tentatives de séduction ratée de Sissi, son plateau de nourriture qui s'est renversé sur elle à la cantine ou encore son stylo préféré qui a fuit dans ses mains. Elle avait aussi dû faire ses deux heures de colle que lui avait donné Jim avant les vacances. Elle en avait plus que marre. Et en plus de tout cela, sa professeur préférée décidait de mettre une évaluation surprise ?! Et toute la bande qui n'était pas la depuis le début de l'après-midi ! Elle souffla un bon coup et commença son évaluation. Ce fut relativement facile. En moins de quarante-cinq minutes, elle avait répondu à toutes les questions et gagné un autre 20 sur 20. Elle préféra rester dans le calme de la classe pour avancer dans ses devoirs plutôt que de sortir dans le froid. Cela lui permit donc de finir un gros devoir de chimie qu'elle devait rendre pour le surlendemain, de finir un devoir de français qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain et surtout d'apprendre le prochain chapitre d'histoire. En soit, une heure de gagner pour la soirée.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle rangea ses affaires, sourit à Madame Meyer et sortit de la classe pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Lire un peu ne lui ferait aucun mal. Cela lui permettrait aussi d'oublier qu'Ulrich ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps. En chemin, cependant, elle croisa le fameux garçon avec tous leurs amis. Elle allait aller lui parler mais se stoppa en entendant ce qu'ils disaient.

« On a eu chaud encore une fois. » dit Jeremy en remontant ses lunettes. « Au moins, la bonne nouvelle c'est que rien n'a été affecté par XANA. »

« C'est vrai. » sourit doucement Aelita

« La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'au moins cette fois tu n'as pas fait disparaître le territoire de la banquise. » lança Odd en s'asseyant sur un banc.

« Oui mais notre voyage sur le cinquième territoire a été annulé. » bougonna la fille aux cheveux roses

« La prochaine fois on récupérera plus d'informations sur ton père dans le cinquième territoire, je te le promets Aelita. » finit Jeremy en souriant.

Mya fronça les sourcils et s'adossa au mur. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement que cette histoire de cinquième territoire, de territoire qu'Aelita fait disparaître et de XANA. Cela avait-il un lien avec ces retours dans le temps ? Mya n'en savait rien, mais si c'était le cas, elle devait enquêter. Et le fait qu'Ulrich ne lui parlait jamais de XANA ou de quoi que ce soit d'autres animait ses soupçons. Elle finit par partir vers la bibliothèque, la discussion qu'elle venait d'entendre dans la tête. Elle finit par soupirer de lassitude et par prendre un livre qui se trouver sur la première étagère qu'elle trouva, puis partit s'asseoir à sa table habituelle.

Les jours passèrent et la jeune fille n'avait pas oublié la discussion de ses amis qu'elle avait entendu accidentellement. Plusieurs fois, au cours des semaines qui suivirent cela, elle retourna dans le temps, se rappelant toujours des « premières fois » comme elle les appelait. Un petit détail ne lui avait cependant pas échappé : à chaque retour dans le temps, aucun de ses amis n'était présent en classe ou avec elle. Cela renforçait ses certitudes. Sa bande de copain et son petit ami, puisque oui ils sortaient officiellement ensemble aux yeux de tous, étaient à l'origine des retours temporels que subissait souvent sa vie. Elle n'en était pas sûre à 100% mais elle savait que ses hypothèses étaient vraies.

Ce jour là, elle décida enfin d'agir. Elle devait savoir la vérité. Après tout, Ulrich était son petit ami, il n'allait pas lui cacher indéfiniment ce secret, si ? Elle choisit donc après les cours de partir dans les toilettes et de se jeter un sortilège de Désillusion. Cela lui permettait d'espionner ses amis sans que ces dernières ne s'en aperçoivent. Elle soupira puis sortit de la cabine des toilettes où elle se trouvait et partit dans la cour. Elle arriva vers ses amis, qui ne la virent pas et écouta leur conversation.

« XANA est plutôt calme en ce moment, vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda Yumi en s'asseyant à côté d'Aelita.

« Tant mieux. Ça nous permet de nous reposer un peu. » lui répondit Odd en soupirant.

« Et surtout de nous concentrer sur nos études. » grogna Ulrich en fermant d'un coup sec son livre de maths.

« Ou sur Mya. » taquina doucement Aelita en pouffant de rire.

« N'importe quoi. » rougit Ulrich en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il finit par s'appuyer sur le mur.

« J'ai réussi à collecter des informations à partir des données que vous m'avez ramenées du cinquième territoire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les trier et voir si cela nous avance dans la recherche de ton père, Aelita. » informa Jeremy en tapant rapidement sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

« Bientôt je le reverrai, j'en suis sûre ! » dit joyeusement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Euh... Les gars... quand on parle du loup.. »

« Que se passe-t-il Jeremy ? » demanda Yumi en se levant pour regarder l'écran d'ordinateur.

« XANA vient de lancer une attaque. » répondit sombrement Jeremy en fermant son ordinateur. Au même moment, la cloche sonna. « Il y a une tour activée sur le territoire banquise. »

« Allons-y » dit Ulrich en se mettant à courir vers la forêt.

Mya se cacha dans un renfoncement et se fit réapparaître après avoir vérifié que personne n'était autour. Elle regarda les dos des ses amis disparaître dans la forêt et se dirigea vers le gymnase. En effet, elle avait sport avec Jim. Elle se doutait que ces attaques de XANA comme ils disaient tous ne devaient pas être anodines. Au contraire, elles devaient être très graves sinon ils ne se permettraient pas de louper des cours. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle souffla lorsque Jim commença son cours d'escalade. Les hauteurs n'étaient vraiment pas son truc et elle ne voulait vraiment pas essayer.

« Tiens, Belpois, Stern, Stones et Della Robia ne sont pas là. » remarqua le professeur de sport en fronçant les sourcils. « Black ! » appela-t-il fortement

« Oui, monsieur ? » demanda Mya en se tournant vers lui.

« Tu sais où ils sont partis ? »

« Non monsieur. »

Jim acquiesça et recommença à expliquer comment grimper rapidement et efficacement le mur d'escalade. Mya soupira plusieurs fois mais se leva tout de même lorsqu'il le fallut. Elle déglutit en s'apercevant de la hauteur du mur et ferma les yeux.

« Black ! C'est à toi ! » lui hurla Jim dans les oreilles.

Elle grinça des dents et commença à grimper. Elle sentit ses bras et ses jambes tremblés mais se promit de ne pas regarder en bas. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, heureusement pour elle. Elle arriva saine et sauve en haut mais fit l'erreur de regarder en bas lorsqu'elle dut descendre. Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois et sentit les larmes monter.

« Tu peux le faire. Pense à Harry et Ron qui montent tous les jours sur un balais volant. » Mya n'arrêta pas se murmurer des choses pour se rassurer, ce qui lui permit de toucher le sol rapidement. Elle se félicita et se retourna vers Jim qui hurla à un autre élève de monter.

Le cours continua tranquillement jusqu'à ce que soudain, le sol se mit à trembler violemment, faisant tomber au sol tous les tapis appuyés contre les murs. Les élèves accrochés au mur d'escalade tombèrent sur les tapis, les murs commencèrent à se fissurer et le sol trembla encore plus. Jim fit évacuer tout le monde. Mya dut donc laisser son sac dans le gymnase et pesta contre cet endroit qui semblait réellement maudit. Elle croisa d'autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans la forêt et les aida afin que tous soient en sécurité. Elle pria pour que ses amis règlent ce problème puisqu'elle sentait que cela avait un rapport avec eux. Toute l'école se retrouva dans la cantine sous l'ordre de Monsieur Delmas qui fut très inquiet. Il appela même la police et les pompiers qui malheureusement ne purent venir à cause d'autres interventions plus importantes dans la ville.

« Si je sors vivante d'ici, je promets que je découvre ce qu'ils me cachent ! » murmura Mya furieusement en s'asseyant par terre sous une table. Elle eut la malchance de tomber sur sa cousine, au bord des larmes.

« On va tous mourir pas vrai ? » lui demanda-t-elle, effrayée

« Mais non Sissi. C'est juste pour un moment puis après on reprendra notre vie normale. » tenta de la rassurer Mya.

« Oh Mya, je suis désolée. Je n'aurai jamais dû être aussi méchante avec toi. Si on sort vivant de là, je te promets que je ferais des efforts ! »

Sissi éclata en sanglots et Mya la prit dans ses bras. Sissi devait vraiment être effrayée pour réagir comme cela. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où personne ne parla dans la cantine. Tout le monde était silencieux, ne voulant pas parler. Puis soudain, un autre tremblement arriva. Beaucoup plus violent que les premiers, il fit trembler les murs et le plafond commença à s'effriter. Le béton de la cour de récréation se fissura, faisant tomber quelques bancs. Mya commença à avoir vraiment peur. Pourquoi personne ne venait les aider. Elle soupira finalement de soulagement en voyant un gros halo blanc les entourer.

« Un autre retour vers le passé. » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans les toilettes. Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux avant de sortir de sa cabine. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sortilège ou de quoi que ce soit pour découvrir la vérité. Elle savait qu'ils lui diraient quand ils seront prêts et elle ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre ses amis. Ces derniers se turent en la voyant arriver mais sourirent en la voyant étreindre Ulrich. Ce dernier rougit sous le regard de ses amis mais ne s'éloigna pas de sa copine et attrapa sa main lorsqu'elle se recula.

« Vous êtes prêts pour le contrôle de chimie ? » demanda Odd en baillant

« Aussi prêt que d'habitude. » murmura doucement Ulrich en grimaçant

« J'ai révisé hier soir donc je pense que ça ira. » dit Mya en fermant les yeux.

« Pareil. » dirent Aelita et Jeremy ensemble, en se levant du banc quand la cloche sonna.

« Vive la science. » lança tout haut Mya en souriant.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors ?**

 **Avant de vous quitter, je dois juste vous informer que la prochaine histoire que j'écrirai sera un crossover entre le Hobbit et Harry Potter... Avec toujours notre Hermione...**

 **J'ai écrit une autre histoire aussi si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez toujours aller la chercher sur mon profil :)**

 **Aller ! Bonne soirée !**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Secret dévoilé

« C'est fantastique... » murmura Mya en regardant autour du laboratoire. « Et ça fait deux ans que vous faites ça ? Que vous sauvez le monde grâce à cet ordinateur quantique ? »

« C'est exact. » acquiesça Jeremy tandis que les autres se regardaient pas sûrs de comment réagir.

 _Début de la journée, 8h_

« Non mais sérieusement où est-ce que j'ai foutu mes collants ?! » pesta Mya en cherchant dans son armoire.

« Tu devrais peut-être regarder dans ton tiroir. » lui dit une voix, la faisant sursauter. Elle claqua violemment la porte et regarda Ulrich qui était accoudé à la porte.

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais. » grogna la sorcière en ouvrant tout aussi violemment son tiroir. Par miracle, Ulrich avait raison.

« J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. » lui dit-il doucement en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit. » lui répondit Mya en soupirant. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son copain et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. « Bonjour. » lui dit-elle après l'avoir délicatement embrassé.

« Bonjour. » fut sa seule réponse avant de capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Le baiser dura quelques secondes et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Mya fut plus calme. Elle s'assit sur son lit et enfila rapidement ses collants tandis qu'Ulrich se tournait pour lui laisser son intimité. « Que comptes-tu faire ce matin ? »

« Je compte aller à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans mes devoirs. Et aussi vérifier une dernière fois qu'on a rien oublié dans notre projet. Je te rappelle qu'on le présente cet après-midi. » Mya sourit doucement avant de commencer à mettre ses livres dans son sac. « Tu devrais en faire autant. »

« Viens dehors avec moi, au lieu de t'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. » Ulrich lui fit la moue mais elle secoua la tête en l'embrassant.

« Non, j'ai du travail. Mais je serais heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie. »

Elle lui sourit puis ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent sortir. Ulrich soupira et amena sa copine à la bibliothèque avant de la laisser pour aller rejoindre Odd qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. En effet, leurs professeurs avaient une réunion importante le matin, donc leur classe n'avait pas cours exceptionnellement.

Mya sourit doucement en entrant dans son havre de paix. Elle posa son sac sur la table en face d'elle et commença par relire plusieurs fois son projet pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de faute. Elle sourit devant le gros travail qu'ils avaient fourni, elle et Ulrich, enfin plus Ulrich puisque le sujet était tout de même assez simple, puis commença à avancer dans son travail. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Fais une pause. Il est midi. Allons manger. » lui dit doucement Ulrich tandis qu'elle acceptait, son ventre réclamant la nourriture.

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement, main dans la main, vers la cantine où ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Ils commencèrent par discuter joyeusement puis lorsque ce fut l'heure, partirent en cours de maths. Madame Meyer devait rendre les copies du dernier contrôle qui avait été assez dur et tout le monde angoissait.

« Bon, je dois dire que je suis assez surpris. Je m'attendais à pire pour cette évaluation. » commença Madame Meyer en prenant le tas de copies dans ses bras. « Après je ne parle pas des exceptions. » Elle sourit à Mya et Jeremy puis commença à distribuer. « Nicholas... C'est très moyen. 10 sur 20. .. »

Madame Meyer appela un par un les élèves qui furent ou non soulagés. Aelita eut 15, Jeremy 19, Hervé 18, Odd eut le droit à 2 et Sissi à 6.

« Ulrich.. » appela Madame Meyer. Le garçon ferma fortement les yeux et pria les Dieux pour avoir une bonne note. En effet, il avait demandé à Mya de l'aider à obtenir de meilleures notes en maths et en physique-chimie.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai confiance en toi. » lui murmura la jeune fille ne posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Je dois dire que je suis assez étonnée. D'habitude, vous ne volez pas plus haut que 8 sur 20. Hors sur ce contrôle, vous avez eu un 14. Continuez vos efforts, Monsieur Stern. » Madame Meyer sourit en lui tendant sa copie et alla voir un autre élève.

« Je suis fière de toi, Ulrich. » félicita Mya en souriant.

« J'ai eu 14. » murmura Ulrich ébahi. « J'ai eu 14 ! » Il se tourna violemment vers Mya et lui prit la main. « J'ai eu 14 ! ça va augmenter ma moyenne et peut-être que mon père sera un peu plus fière de moi. »

« Il le sera, ne t'inquiète pas. » Mya s'arrêta de parler lorsque Madame Meyer s'avança vers elle.

« Quant à vous, Mademoiselle Black, je n'ai rien à dire. Comme d'habitude. 20. » Madame Meyer lui sourit et commença une nouvelle leçon.

Le cours de maths se passa relativement vite après cela et les élèves durent se rendre en cours de chimie avec Madame Hertz lorsque la cloche sonna.

« Respire Mya. » lui dit doucement Odd. « Ce n'est qu'un petit exposé de rien du tout. »

« Rien du tout Odd ? » s'énerva Mya en soupirant. « C'est quand même le plus gros coefficient du trimestre ! »

« Tu vas être la meilleure, comme d'habitude. » la rassura Ulrich en jetant un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui sourit.

Mya prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la salle de classe. Elle dit bonjour à son professeur et partit s'asseoir à sa place, Ulrich à ses côtés. Le cours débuta et ce fut Jeremy et Sissi qui commencèrent à présenter leur projet. Il fut intéressant et même Sissi sembla prendre à cœur de réciter sa partie. Ils réussirent à récolter chacun un 18 et ce fut au groupe suivant de passer. Les deux autres élèves de la classe firent un projet globalement intéressant et scientifique et eurent la note de 12. Puis ce fut à Odd et Hervé, qui malheureusement pour eux, ne surent pas s'entendre et n'eurent pas plus haut que 10. Hervé fut à deux doigts de tuer Odd. C'était une scène très comique pour l'ensemble de la classe.

Puis vint le tour de Mya et d'Ulrich. Mya souffla doucement et se leva, les mains tremblantes. Elle se tourna vers la classe et allait commencer à parler quand elle vit Jeremy articuler quelque chose à son copain après avoir regardé son ordinateur. Elle comprit. XANA.

« Madame. » appela Jeremy en se tenant le ventre. Madame Hertz se tourna vers lui interrogatrice. « Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ? je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Oui, allez-y Belpois. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Je l'accompagne ! » dirent Ulrich, Odd et Aelita en même temps.

La professeur de chimie n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Odd et Aelita étaient déjà dehors avec Jeremy. Mya lança un regard suppliant à Ulrich pour ne pas qu'il l'abandonne mais il n'en tint pas compte et sortit à la suite de ses amis. Mya se retrouva donc seule, devant une classe entière, à présenter une sujet qui n'était pas de son niveau. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration, posa ses feuilles sur le bureau, et décida d'improviser. Ulrich l'avait abandonnée, elle allait donc faire ce travail toute seule, avec un sujet beaucoup mieux et plus complexe que celui qu'ils avaient choisi.

« Allez-y, Mademoiselle Black. Nous vous écoutons. » lui dit gentiment ou presque son professeur.

Mya s'éclaircit la gorge une fois de plus et commença à parler.

« Comme vous le savez tous, notre monde souffre d'une surcharge de gaz à effet de serre produit par le CO2.. En effet, les trois quarts de la population utilisent la voiture au lieu d'utiliser les transports en communs. Les usines aussi, augmentent petit à petit leur libération de gaz à effet de serre. Dans sa globalité, le monde rejette plus de 36 gigatonnes de CO2 dans l'air. D'où ma problématique. Quelles pourraient être les solutions permettant de diminuer les émissions du dioxyde de carbone par transformation chimique ? »

Toute la classe fut suspendue aux lèvres de la jeune fille qui improvisait au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans son exposé. Elle écrivait tous les calculs de tête, expliquait les solutions à son problème de manière compréhensible et concise. En bref, son exposé était parfait.

« Pour conclure, nous pouvons donc dire que même si les chercheurs parvenaient à valoriser la masse de dioxyde de carbone chaque année, cette quantité serait très insuffisante pour en voir une solution contre les surplus de quantités de dioxyde de carbone dans l'air. »

Mya finit par sourire doucement et retourner à sa place tandis que sa professeur la félicitait pour son travail excellent.

« Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez fait tout le travail, mademoiselle Black ? » demanda Madame Hertz en prenant son stylo. Mya serra les dents mais sourit doucement.

« Non madame. Ulrich m'a beaucoup aidée. Je suis sûre qu'il est très déçu de ne pas avoir pû vous montrer le travail qu'il a fourni. »

« Bien. Comme je l'ai souvent dit, la perfection n'existe pas donc je ne vous ai pas mis 20. Mais je dois dire, qu'à ce niveau-là, vous y êtes presque, Mademoiselle Black. 19,5. Félicitations. »

« Merci, madame. » remercia doucement Mya en rangeant ses affaires.

Ulrich avait eu cette note sans même lever le petit doigt alors qu'elle avait dû totalement improviser. Elle sortit rapidement quand la cloche sonna et se rendit en classe d'histoire. Sa colère ne redescendit pas et lorsqu'elle vit la bande arrivait le sourire aux lèvres, elle n'en put plus. Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'Odd fit des blagues, ne répondit pas à l'étreinte d'Ulrich qui fronça les sourcils et partit manger sans les attendre.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent sans comprendre et suivirent la jeune fille rapidement. Le silence fut pesant durant tout le repas. Personne n'osait adresser un mot à la sorcière qui semblait faire de la purée avec ses petits pois.

« Bon.. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as eu une mauvaise note à votre exposé ? » demanda Jeremy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Mya, entendant cela, plia sa fourchette en deux, surprenant les autres. Elle se leva brusquement, prit son plateau et sortit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » questionna Odd en repoussant son plateau

« je ne sais pas.. » grogna Ulrich en la regardant par la fenêtre. Elle était adossée à un arbre, les bras croisés et semblait faire la tête. « Je vais aller lui parler. »

« Non Ulrich. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi. » dit doucement Aelita en se levant. Elle sortit et alla voir son amie qui sursauta et recroisa les bras. « Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à propos de l'ex... »

« Ne me parle pas de ça ! » la coupa Mya en levant la main. « Oui ça m'énerve ! Ulrich m'a abandonnée en plein milieu de quelque chose qu'on devait faire à deux ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai improvisé ! J'ai fait un truc à mon niveau et ça m'a value un 19,5 ! Et à Ulrich aussi ! » Mya reprit son souffle et se retourna vers Aelita. Elle découvrit aussi les autres derrière. Elle croisa le regard coupable de son copain mais détourna le regard. « Alors maintenant je veux des réponses ! Et tout de suite ! » s'énerva Mya sur tout le groupe, furieuse. « J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir disparaître sans me donner d'explications et de me prendre pour une imbécile ! Alors vous me les donnez maintenant ! »

Il y eut un gros silence pendant lequel les Lyokos-Guerriers se regardèrent. Jeremy finit par soupirer et acquiesçait.

« Suis-nous » dit le génie à lunettes tandis qu'Ulrich était contre cette idée. Odd finit par lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et il soupira, hochant la tête.

Ils passèrent par une plaque d'égout dans la forêt, prirent des chemins dans les égouts et atterrirent dans l'usine abandonnée qui se trouvait à côté du collège. Mya fronça les sourcils en les suivant dans l'ascenseur et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant le laboratoire.

Les Lyokos-Guerriers commencèrent à tout lui expliquer. Jeremy qui découvre le labo, Aelita, XANA, la bataille pour ramener Aelita sur Terre, son père, le supercalculateur. Tout. De A à Z. Mya comprit soudain l'importance de leur combat.

« C'est fantastique... » murmura Mya en regardant autour du laboratoire. « Et ça fait deux ans que vous faites ça ? Que vous sauvez le monde grâce à cet ordinateur quantique ? »

« C'est exact. » acquiesça Jeremy tandis que les autres se regardaient pas sûrs de comment réagir.

« Je comprends mieux.. » Mya soupira et se retourna vers eux. « Ecoutez... Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être énervée comme ça... J'aurai pas dû... enfin... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. » coupa Ulrich en s'approchant d'elle. « Je pense que j'aurai réagi de la même manière. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée. C'est notre combat ! Lyoko n'est pas un endroit pour toi. » Ulrich avait attrapé son visage. « Je tiens trop à toi pour que tu sois mise en danger dedans. Je suis désolé... »

« Tu es désolé de quoi ? »

« C'est trop dangereux pour toi de connaître Lyoko, Mya. » dit Odd. Il souppira et tapa sur l'épaule de Jeremy qui se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

« Tu ne te souviendras plus de rien après le retour vers la passé. » expliqua doucement Aelita.

« Je vais le rêgler de façon à ce que ce soit un peu avant le diner. » Jeremy tapa quelque chose sur son clavier puis se tourna vers Mya. « Retour vers le passé. » Jeremy appuya sur un bouton et le halo blanc apparut. La sorcière secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

 _Peu avant le diner_

Mya soupira et sortit de la salle de Madame Hertz. Elle se dirigea vers la cantine et sourit lorsqu'Ulrich lui embrassa le front.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné comme ça mais Jeremy ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. » expliqua doucement Ulrich en souriant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Et on a eu 19,5. » lui sourit aussi Mya en prenant une cuillère de son plat. Les Lyoko-Guerriers soupirèrent en croyant qu'elle avait oublié. Mya secoua la tête en perdant son sourire. « Par contre, j'ai enfin compris quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Aelita avec un sourire

« Depuis tout ce temps, c'était vous... » continua la sorcière en finissant de manger. Les autres se regardèrent.

« Je ne comprends pas... » dit Ulrich en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tous ces retours dans le temps. C'était vous... » Mya rit presque en voyant leurs visages. « Oui, je n'ai pas oublié... Mais ne vous en faites pas... Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Je ne le dévoilerai pas. Mais je voudrais, si vous le voulez bien, vous aidez. Peut-être pas en entrant dans Lyoko, mais depuis le labo. Je veux dire... Aelita ne sera pas toujours là pour aider Jeremy. Donc je pense que je peux être une grande aide. »

Ulrich soupira et mit sa tête dans ses mains tandis que les autres se regardaient une nouvelle fois. Yumi, qui n'était pas là la première fois, venait d'arriver et acquiesça en direction de Jeremy qui soupira lui aussi.

« On va voter. » finit par dire le jeune Belpois. « Qui vote pour que Mya intègre les Lyoko-Guerriers ? » Sa main, celle d'Aelita, celle de Yumi et celle d'Odd se levèrent tandis qu'Ulrich refusait. « Bienvenue dans notre groupe Mya. »


	16. Chapitre 15 : Première mission

« Non Ulrich. » sourit doucement Mya en gommant la feuille. « Ce n'est pas la bonne équation »

« Cet exercice est en train de m'énerver ! » grogna le jeune homme en posant violemment son stylo. « Je n'arriverai jamais à augmenter ma moyenne en physique et Mme Hertz va encore me descendre le jour du conseil de classe. »

« Ulrich... » soupira Mya en lui frottant la cuisse. « Regarde-moi. » Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle. « Tu y arriveras, mais ça prendra du temps. Et pour cela, tu ne dois pas abandonner maintenant alors que tu es en bonne voix. »

« Très bien. » grommela Ulrich en reprenant son stylo et en se pasant la main dans les cheveux.

« Recommence. Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire. Ce n'est pas bien compliquer les réponses de ce type d'exercice sont toujours données dans les documents. » expliqua la sorcière en souriant. Elle lui embrassa le dessus de sa tête et se leva de son lit pour se poster devant sa fenêtre. Elle sourit en voyant son chat observer l'extérieur et se retourna vers son amour. Elle le vit griffonner furieusement et la regarder. « Tu as trouvé ? »

« Je crois. »

Mya sourit et s'allongea à côté de lui. Elle lui embrassa la joue et vérifia son travail. Elle sourit quand elle réalisa qu'il venait de réussir.

« C'est bien, Ulrich. Tu vois que tu peux y arriver. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Hum hum.. » Ulrich poussa les bouquins par terre et se tourna vers la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'allongèrent et se câlinèrent en silence. Mya avait sa tête posée sur le torse d'Ulrich qui passait sa main dans les ongs cheveux noirs de la jeune fille.

« Ulrich. Parle-moi de Lyoko. » demanda-t-elle doucement en se mettant sur le ventre pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Mya... Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est. » grogna le jeune homme. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée dans ce combat. C'est le notre pas le tien. »

« Mais.. »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Mya. » finit par dire le jeune homme en se levant. Il sortit son téléphone et rangea ses affaires.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda doucement Mya en caressant Neige.

« J'ai promis à Odd qu'on allait aller faire un peu de foot, cet après-midi. » expliqua Ulrich en mettant son sac sur son épaule. « Tu veux venir ? »

« Non, ça ira Ulrich. Je dois encore réviser le contrôle de physique de demain. »

« Tu travailles trop. »

« J'ai d'autres choses à faire, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'irai sûrement voir Aelita après. »

Ulrich soupira et sortit. Depuis qu'elle avait été intégrée dans le groupe, leur relation était différente. Elle savait qu'il était inquiet et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mêle de son combat mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si distant. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Elle devait répondre à une lettre que ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient envoyée. Elle sourit en la relisant.

Chère Mya,

Comment vas-tu ? Nous, ici à Poudlard, la situation s'est empirée. Le crapaud rose a engagé une Brigade Inquisitoriale pour faire régner sa loi. Et devine quoi. Malefoy et ses petits chiens en font parti ! C'est vraiment nul Poudlard quand tu n'es pas là !

Ma sicatrice continue de me faire mal et j'ai toujours ces visions sur une salle du Ministère. J'en ai encore parlé à Sirius mais il n'en sait toujours pas plus.

Les réunions de l'AD se passent toujours aussi bien. Les élèves se sont grandement améliorés ! Tu aurais dû voir Neville ! Il était tellement heureux d'avoir finalement réussi à exécuter l'Expelliarmus ou encore d'arriver à produire un Patronus. Ron aussi, tu aurais dû le voir ! Ainsi que Ginny ! Enfin, je pense que tu as compris.

Tu me manques beaucoup Mya. J'espère que la fin de l'année va se passer rapidement. Il ne reste que 4 mois avant les BUSEs et tu avais promis de rentrer avant. J'espère que tu révises hein ! Nous ne voudrions pas perdre notre petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout adorée !

Je t'embrasse ! Harry.

Elle essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et commença à lire la lettre de Ron.

Hey, Mione !

J'espère que tu vas bien ! Tu sais tu nous manques beaucoup et on espère que tu rentreras bientôt. Harry ne va pas très fort en ce moment et plus le temps passe plus il devient de plus en plus énervé.

Ses retenues avec Ombrage ont continué et toujours la même phrase apparaît sur sa main. Hereusement qu'il continue à suivre tes conseils avec l'essence de Murlap.

Depuis que tu n'es plus là pour nous aider à faire nos devoirs, j'ai appris à travailler tout seul. Et devine quoi ! Tu avais raison à Noël quand tu disais que mes efforts aller être récompensés ! J'ai réussi à avoir un Effort Exceptionnel dans un devoir de Métamorphoses qu'on devait rendre à McGonagall. Je suis content !

Et toi ? Comment ça se passe dans ton école moldue ? J'espère que tu ne te mets pas en danger, Mione. Harry et moi nous nne pouvons pas te perdre, tu le sais ça, hein ?

Je te laisse, je dois aller à a bibliothèque avec Harry pour travailler maintenant qu'elle l'a interdit de Quidditch.

Je t'embrasse, Ron.

Mya laissa ses larmes coulées et posa sa tête sur ses bras. Ses deux garçons lui manquaient tellement ! Mais elle sourit en pensant qu'au moins son départ avait servi à les faire travailler de façon autonome. Elle sortit un parchemin et commença à écrire sa lettre. Elle en profita pour en écrire une à son père et soupira en fermant les deux enveloppes différentes. Elle les posa sur le coin de son bureau et sortit son livre de physique-chimie pour commencer à réviser.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cantine, lorsqu'elle reçut un appel d'Aelita.

« Oui, Lita ? » répondit-elle doucement. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il y a eu une attaque de XANA ! » répondit son amie amie, essoufflée. Mya devina qu'elle courait.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Mya se dirigea rapidement dans la forêt et se glissa avec aisance dans la bouche d'égouts. Elle continua de courir en essayant de se rappeler par où passer mais lorsqu'elle ne sut vraiment pas, elle sortit sa baguette. Elle soupira avant de lancer le sortilège des Quatre-Points.

« Pointe au Nord ! »

Elle ssuivit la direction indiquée par sa baguette et dut repoduire le sortilège plusieurs fois afin d'arriver à destination. Elle sortit de la plaque d'égouts et courut vers l'ascenseur en faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal en descendant à la corde. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit d'être arrivée. Elle sourit à Jeremy qui s'était retourné en entendant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et s'avança vers lui.

« Faîtes attention, deux Krabes en approche ! » avertit Jeremy aux autres en tapant violemment sur son clavier.

« Vite Jeremy ! Je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps sans flèches ! » grogna Odd de l'ordinateur.

« Je fais ce que je peux Odd ! Le virus que XANA a lancé a détraqué l'ordinateur ! Tant que je n'aurai pas changé certains trucs je ne pourrais pas te recharger. »

« Fais ce que tu peux Jeremy » le rassura Aelita

« Mais dépèche-toi quand même ! » cria Ulrich. « Triplicata ! »

« ça chauffe ici ! » répondit à son tour Yumi

« De quoi as-tu besoin Jeremy ? » demanda la sorcière en croisant les bras.

« Tu vois ce boitier là-bas ? » demanda le blond à lunettes en montrant un boitier qui se trouvait dans sur un des murs.

« Oui. »

« Il faut que tu fasses toutes les manips que je vais t'indiquer ! Le système est bloqué et je ne peux pas aider les autres si je n'ai plus d''accès à l'ordi ! »

« Très bien ! » Mya courut vers le boitier et l'ouvrit. « Je t'écoute, Jer' »

« Remplace l'interface 4AA13 par la 3B6 ! »

« C'est fait ! »

« Il faut que tu baisses le curseur en position 2 maintenant ! Ça devrait booster les blocs d'encodage ! » lui dit Jeremy

« C'est bon comme ça ? » demanda Mya en se retournant vers son ami.

Jeremy acquiesça et continua à donner des indicatives jusqu'à ce que l'ordinateur se débloque. Mya sourit à Jeremy qui put enfin recharger Odd de flèches laser et reprogrammer une épée et un éventail pour Ulrich et Yumi.

« Que doivent-ils faire exactement » demanda Mya en voyant les points de vie de Yumi chuter.

« Ils doivent débloquer la tour activée pour empêcher XANA de pénétrer dans notre monde. » expliqua Jeremy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Heureusement, aucune manifestation de sa part. »

« Euh Jeremy... Je pense que tu devrais regarder ça. »

Jeremy se tourna vers la direction que la jeune fille pointait et se figea en voyant un spectre polymorphe apparaître.

« Les gars ! Bougez-vous ! Y'a un spectre polymorphe qui est apparu ici ! » cria-t-il aux autres.

« On fait ce qu'on peut Einstein ! » grogna Ulrich

« Jeremy.. dis-moi que ce spectre est facile à éliminer. » murmura doucement Mya en reculant vers le mur.

« Très bien. Le spectre est facile à éliminer. » lui répondit-il en reculant avec elle.

« Merci... ça me rassure. » lança ironiquement la sorcière en percutant le mur.

Le spectre se jeta sur eux mais les deux amis sautèrent plus loin pour échapper au spectre. Ce dernier se dirigea vers Jeremy et lui lança une attaque électrique que le génie ne parvint pas à esquiver. Il tomba au sol tandis que Mya arrivait par derrière et frapper le spectre. Malheureusement, rien ne sembla lui faire du mal et Mya commença à désespérer. Surtout quand elle vit Jeremy assomé au sol. Elle serra les points et laissa sortir sa magie.

« Allez viens. » dit-elle au spectre de XANA. « Tu veux jouer ? Alors on va jouer. »

Le spectre lança la même attaue électrique qu'il avait lancé à Jeremy mais Mya se protégea avec un simple Protego. Elle sourit en voyant le spectre grogner et lança à son tour une attaque. Elle utilisa les mêmes armes que lui, c'est à dire, l'électricité. Elle finit par le vaincre, en associant l'eau et l'électricité, ce qui fit par miracle disparaître son ennemi. Elle essaya ensuite de réveiller Jeremy mais rien n'y faisait. Le spectre l'avait salement amoché. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'ordinateur et décida de prendre le relais.

« Comment vous allez ? » demanda-t-elle au micro sans toucher le clavier

« Et bien disons que c'est pas la grande joie, ici ! » répondit Yumi en évitant une attaque d'un frolion.

« Il y a un... espèce de monstre qui arrive vers vous. » avertit Mya en commençant à taper sur le clavier. « Je crois que c'est une méduse... »

« Aelita court ! » cria Odd en se faisant dévirtualiser.

« Ulrich fais attention. Il ne te reste plus que 30 points de vie. Je pense que si jamais une de ces bestioles te touche, tu es bon pour revenir ici. » avertit la sorcière en souriant à Odd qui venait de remonter. Ce dernier s'occupa de Jeremy.

« Les gars, j'ai un problè... aaaaaah ! »

« Yumi ! » cria Ulrich

« Les gars ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda violemment Mya

« Yumi est accrochée au rebord du territoire. Si elle tombe dans la mère numérique, elle meurt ! » expliqua Aelita en courant vers la tour. « Je fais mon possible pour arriver à la tour mais c'est compliqué ! »

« Ulrich, tu penses pouvoir la sauver ? » demanda Mya en gardant son sang-froid

« Je fais ce que je peux. » répondit le jeune homme en sprintant vers sa meilleure amie. « Je te tiens. » dit-il finalement en la tirant vers le haut pour remettre la japonase sur le sol.

« Je suis dans la tour Mya. » avertit Aelita doucement

Cependant, ce que les Lyoko-Guerriers n'avaient pas vu, c'était qu'un autre Krabe arrivait. Il tira sur Ulrich qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière vers la mer numérique. Il réussit difficilement sur le bord et tendit la main vers Yumi qui se fit dévirtualiser en essayant de l'aider.

« Ulrich ! » Mya prit peur. « Tiens bon, Aelita a presque fini, je vais... »

« C'est trop taaaard ! » Ulrich venait de lâcher le bord du territoire de la forêt.

Mya tapa furieusement sur le clavier afin de trouver une touche pour le dévirtualiser. Aelita et Yumi venait de remonter à côté d'elle. Elle appuya finalement sur entrer et espéra de tout cœur qu'elle avait réussi à le sauver. Sans même attendre, elle descendit du siège pour se diriger vers l'échelle menant aux scanners. Elle se posta au milieu des trois, attendant patiemment l'arrivée du jeune homme. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. Elle regarda les trois autres qui étaient aussi inquiets qu'elle. Elle commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle entendit un des scanners s'ouvrir. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Ulrich sortir doucement. Sans même faire attention aux autres, elle sauta dans ses bras et laissa échapper un sanglot.

« J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Que je t'avais tué. » lui dit-elle doucement.

« Au contraire, tu m'as sauvée. » répondit Ulrich en souriant aux autres qui remontèrent. « Je trouve que pour ta première mission avec nous, tu t'en es bien sortie. »

Mya pouffa et essuya ses larmes. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle attrap son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Ulrich répondit au baiser tout aussi vivement. Lui aussi avait eu très peur.

« On ferait mieux de remonter. » finit-elle par dire en s'écartant du jeune homme qui acquiesça.

Ils remontèrent grâce à l'ascenseur et découvrir Jeremy toujours inconscient. Mya s'agenouilla et tenta une nouvelle fois de le réveiller. Rien. Elle s'inquièta et regarda les autres. Aujourd'hui était la journée de l'angoisse ou quoi ? Mya soupira et choisit la méthode définitive.

« Je vais lancer un retour vers le passé. » avertit-elle doucement.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. » contredit une voix rauque. Mya se tourna et sourit à Jeremy.

« Alors la Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille enfin. » dit-elle sarcastiquement. « J'ai bien cru que toi aussi tu allais mourir ! »

« Voyons Einstein ! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! » lui dit Odd en l'aidant à se relever.

« La tour est désactivée ? » demanda le blond en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez

« Oui. » acquiesça Yumi en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. « Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller retrouver William. »

« Revenons à Kadic. On a un test de chimie à réviser pour demain. » finit par dire Jeremy en s'avançant avec Aelita. Ce dernière embrassa le jeune garçon sur la joue et il rougit.

« Alors, vous deux. » dit Odd en souriant dans les égouts. « Comment se passent les cours privés d'Ulrich ? » Il fit une petite pose et rajouta : « Vous ne faites pas que vous bécoter, j'espère ! »

« Odd, la ferme ! » grogna Ulrich en le frappant derière la tête. Mya pouffa de rire.

« Moi aussi, j'aimerai savoir. Tu comprends mieux Ulrich ? » demanda Aelita en souriant doucement

« Oui, j'ai moins de difficultés. Mais on verra l'examen de demain. Peut-être qu'il permettra à Madame Hertz de ne pas demander le redoublement ou le transfert ! » Ulrich grimaça en s'ébourriffant les cheveux.

« à toi de lui montrer que tu as le niveau. » dit sérieusement Mya en s'asseyant sur un banc dans la cour. « Moi je ne peux que te donner des conseils et les méthodes mais à toi de travailler. » Elle ferma les yeux.

« Mya a raison. » acquiesça Jeremy. « D'ailleurs, moi je vais monter pour réviser. Tu veux venir Aelita ? »

« Oui, je veux bien ! » les deux Einstein dirent au revoir aux trois autres et montèrent dans la chambre du blond.

« Moi, je vous laisse. Je dois aller nourrir Kiwi. Le pauvre. Il est tout seul depuis ce matin. Ciaaoo ! » Odd partit, les mains dans les poches.

« Et nous alors ? Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? » demanda la jeune fille en mettant ses bras autour du cou d'Ulrich.

« Je ne sais pas... Toi, que veux-tu faire ? » lui répondit l'allemand en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

« Que dirais-tu d'un peu de sport ? J'aimerai bien voir si tu es aussi doué que tu le prétends au Pencak Silat ! »

« Dans 10 minutes, au gymnase ? » dit Ulrich en souriant

« ça marche »

Durant l'après-midi, tout entier, les deux amoureux s'entraînèrent aux arts martiaux dans le gymnase. Au plus grand étonnement d'Ulrich, Mya avait un assez bon niveau, même un excellent niveau. Il avait beaucoup de mal à prédire les coups qu'elle donnerait comme il le faisait avec Yumi, ou encore tout simplement à la maîtriser. Ils finirent par s'asseoir par terre, épuisés.

Une journée bien chargée avait eu lieu.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Qu'en dites-vous ?**

 **Je mets ici le lien de mon autre histoire écrite il n'y a pas si longtemps pur ceux que ça intéresse !**

 **s/11369059/1/Le-Ranger-Gryffondor**

 **Bonne nuit tout le monde !**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Visite inattentue

« Dans trois semaines, il y a le conseil de classe. » dit Madame Hertz en tenant le paquet de copies dans ses mains. « Malheureusement, je pense que pour ce trimestre la, beaucoup d'entre vous ont leur moyenne qui a fait une chute libre. » Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et soupira. « Les devoirs que vous avez fait il y a trois semaines, n'étaient pas du tout à la hauteur de ce que j'attendais. Je suis vraiment déçue. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous faire une autre évaluation la semaine prochaine. »

« Mais Madame ! On a déjà évaluation de mathématiques et d'itaien, la semaine prochaine ! » se plaignit un élève assis au fond de la classe.

« C'est vrai ça, Madame ! » reprit Sissi en croisant les bras. « Nous n'avons pas le temps de réviser pour des contrôles en plus ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème ! » s'énerva Madame Hertz en posant les évaluations qu'elle avait dans ses bras sur son bureau. « Il me semble que l'enseignement de Physique-Chimie est très important, beaucoup plus que les autres. » Elle remonta ses lunettes une nouvelle fois. « Oui, Mya ? »

« Madame, si je peux me permettre. Pourquoi ne pas pourrions-nous pas faire une évaluation en fin de semaine, légèrement plus court que ce que nous avons l'habitude ? Ce serait un compromis équitable, puisque nous n'avons pas de contrôle jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. » Mya se mordit la lèvre en attendant la réponse son professeur. Elle entendit plusieurs élèves râler puis finalement acquiescer en sa faveur.

« C'est entendu. » finit par dire Madame Hertz avec un léger sourire. « Mais j'attends de vous que vous soyez au top sur ce contrôle ! Bon, maintenant je vais vous rendre vos copies, qui sont... catastrophiques pour les trois quarts d'entre vous. » Elle se dirigea vers Sissi. « Elizabeth, votre contrôle était la quintessance de la nullité. Votre père en entendra parler ! 2 sur 20 ! » Elle continua sa tournée puis se posta devant Ulrich, qui se trouvait à côté de Mya. Il lui avait attrapé la main, de peur d'avoir encore une mauvaise note. « Monsieur Stern, je dois dire que vous m'épatez encore une fois. » Le visage d'Ulrich s'assombrit. « Je vois que vous vous décidez enfin à travailler. Ou est-ce l'influence de Mademoiselle Black qui vous redresse. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous obtenez un 13,5. »

Ulrich se tourna vers Mya, n'en revenant pas. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'il avait une note au dessus de 6 en physique-chimie ! Il sourit doucement et remercia la jeune fille. Il ne remarqua pas le regard curieux de la professeur qui avait entendu le remerciement. Madame Hertz finit par revenir vers Mya qui souriait à Ulrich.

« C'est bien la première fois que je mets la note maximale à un élève. Mais je dois dire que votre copie, Mademoiselle Black, est tout bonnement parfaite. Vous avez réussi à y mettre autant de justification que possible, et à effectuer les calculs sans jamais vous trompez. Je suis aussi impressionée. »

Mya remercia la professeur et rangea ses affaires puisque la cloche venait de sonner. Elle rejoint ses amis et apprit que Jeremy avait eu 18, qu'Aelita s'en sortait avec un 17 et que malheureusement, Odd n'avait même pas eu 10. Cepedant, madame Hertz l'appela, elle et Ulrich, avant qu'ils ne sortent de la salle.

« Stern, Black ! Venez me voir quelques minutes. » Elle s'assit à son bureau.

« Oui, madame ? » demanda doucement Mya en tenant la main d'Ulrich. Ils croisèrent leurs doigts ensemble. « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« En effet. J'aimerai savoir si vous avez aidé Monsieur Stern pour ce contrôle. Peut-être a-t-il triché sur vous ! Je ne sais pas. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela, madame ? » demanda à son tour Ulrich en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas. Votre note est anormalement haute. De plus, je vous ai entendu remercié votre camarade. » Madame Hertz posa ses coudes sur son bureau et croisa ses doigts.

« Oh non madame. » comprit soudain la sorcière en souriant. « Ulrich n'a pas triché je peux vous l'assurer. »

« C'est juste que... » Ulrich n'osa finir sa phrase. Mya lui serra la main discrètement pour le réconforter.

« Comme il avait énormément de difficultés, Ulrich m'a tout simplement demandée de l'aider à mieux appréhender ses leçons, à corriger les exercices qu'il fait pour les contrôles. Je l'aide pour qu'il puisse s'améliorer. » Mya sourit encore une fois.

« Je vois. » dit simplement la professeur de physique-chimie. « Espérons que ça portera ses fruits sur le long terme. Tenez, un mot pour Madame Meyer. »

« Au revoir ! » dirent les deux amoureux en se dirigeant vers leur classe de mathématiques.

Ils s'excusèrent auprès de Madame Meyer qui sourit et reprit son cours. Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent durant laquelle les élèves suivirent un cours de géométrie particulièrement ennuyant. En effet, même Madame Meyer n'y mettait pas vraiment tout son cœur dans cet leçon. Elle expliqua que pourtant ce chapitre était essentiel, et continua. Elle allait réépondre à une question d'un des élèves, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

« Oui, entrez ! » appela Madame Meyer

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger » dit Jim en entrant dans la salle. « Mais Monsieur le Proviseur voudrait voir Mademoiselle Black dans son bureau tout de suite. »

« Très bien. Mya, vous pouvez y aller. Assurez-vous de bien rattraper la leçon et n'oubliez pas que vous avez contrôle la semaine prochaine ! »

« Bien madame. Au revoir. » elle sortit avec Jim, son sac sur son épaule. « Pourquoi mon oncle veut-il me voir ? » demanda-t-elle à son professeur de sport

« Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste demander de venir te chercher ! » expliqua Jim

Ils arrivèrent plusieurs minutes après, et Nicole la fit entrer tout de suite. En entrant, elle lâcha d'un coup ses affaires et sauta dans les bras d'Harry et de Ron.

« Les garçons ! » elle laissa couler quelques larmes et les regarda. Ils lui sourirent puis elle se tourna vers la dernière personne qu'elle n'avait pas vue en entrant.

« Papa ! » Elle courut aussitôt dans ses bras et lui donna une longue étreinte. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« J'ai été autorisé à quitter le Square exceptionnellement pour te voir. Et pour profiter pour parler avec ton proviseur et mon beau-frère. » expliqua doucement Sirius en souriant à sa fille.

« Et McGonagall nous a donné l'autorisation de l'accompagner pour venir te voir. » continua Ron en regardant autour.

« McGonagall ? Et Dumbledore ? » questionna la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.

« On doit tout te raconter, mais pas ici. » finit par dire Harry en la reprenant dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manquée » lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

« Toi aussi, Harry. » sourit Mya.

« Vous êtes exemptées de cours exeptionnellement, Mya. » dit Delmas en remontant ses lunettes. « Et vous êtes autorsisées à rester dans votre chambre pour la journée. »

« Vous devez être de retour ici avant 17h. » avertit Sirius en embrassant le front de sa fille.

La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit doucement, ses deux meilleurs amis à sa suite. Elle les dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit, et les fit entrer.

« Alors, c'est ta nouvelle chambre ? » demanda Ron en regardant autour. « ça change de Poudlard où tu es avec d'autres filles... »

« Alors, racontez-moi ce que j'ai manqué. » dit doucement Mya en s'asseyant sur son lit tandis que les deux garçons faisaient la même chose.

« Tout d'abord, et bien... Dumbledore n'est plus directeur de Poudlard... » commença le Survivant en se frottant sa cicatrice.

« Ouais c'est ce crapaud d'Ombrage... » intervient Ronald en caressant Neige qui venait de sauter sur le lit.

« Je ne comprends pas... Qu'a-t-il pu bien se passer pour que Dumbledore ne soit plus directeur ? » Mya fronça les sourcils

« Et bien... En fait on a eu un problème avec les réunions de l'AD » expliqua Harry en lançant un regard soucieux dehors. « On a dû arrêter les réunions parce que Cho nous a dénoncé. »

« Quoi ? »

« En fait, la Brigade Inquisitoriale nous suivait depuis longtemps pour essayer de nous attraper. Heureusement pendant longtemps on a réussi à les éviter... Sauf que il y a quelques temps, Ombrage a commencé à nous interroger. Elle fait boire du Veritaserum à certains élèves pour savoir ce qu'ils savent de l'AD. » Ron soupira

« Et Cho vous a dénoncé. » conclut Mya avec croisant les bras « Et quel est le rapport avec Dumbledore ? »

« Ombrage a prévenu Fudge que soit disant Dumbledore formait une armée contre lui en secret. Donc quand elle a appris l'existence de l'AD, elle est allée avec le ministre, voir Dumbledore. » finit par dire Ron doucement. « Et il n'a pas démenti quand ils l'ont accusé. »

« Puisqu'après tout, c'est prouvé que quand ça s'appelle _Armée de Dumbledore_ bah c'est lui qui l'a fondée. » grogna Harry en frappant l'oreiller de la jeune fille qui se frottait doucement le visage.

« Heureusement que l'année est bientôt finie. Avec un peu de chance, dans 3 mois, on ne la verra plus. » s'énerva à son tour Ron en croisant les bras.

« Tu as toujours des visions ? » demanda doucement Mya en se tournant vers Harry

« Je ne vois que ce couloir et la porte de cette salle au ministère. » murmura le jeune homme. « Mais Dumbledore après les vacances de Noël, a demandé à Rogue de me donner des leçons d'Occulmencie. Et devine quoi... J'ai compris pourquoi il détestait mon père, et moi aussi. »

« En fait, Harry s'est énervé contre lui et il a réussi à pénétrer dans l'esprit de la chauve-souris aux cheveux gras ! » rigola Ron tandis qu'Harry sourait.

« Mon dieu Ron ! Un peu de respect ! » pouffa Mya tout de même amusée. Elle entendit le ventre des deux garçons gargouillés. « je ne sais pas si nous avons le droit de sortir de ma chambre... » leur dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mya qui ne sait pas quelque chose ! C'est nouveau ça ! » taquina Harry en souriant.

« On a apporté des sandwichs en fait. Sirius nous avait prévenu qu'on ne pourrait pas se montrer dans l'école. » expliqua Ron en sortant la nourriture de son sac.

Les trois amis restèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille à rattraper le temps perdu. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, jouèrent à plusieurs jeux de sociétés puis lorsque ce fut l'heure, ils repartirent vers le bureau du proviseur. Ils saluèrent Nicole qui les laissa entrer et se plantèrent devant Sirius qui leur souriait.

« C'est bien vous êtes à l'heure, vous trois. » dit doucement le père de la jeune fille. « Je crois qu'on est prêt pour rentrer. » Il se tourna vers son beau-frère et lui serra la main.

« On voulait te dire Mya... » dit Ron en souriant. Il savait qu'elle allait dire oui.

« On en a discuté avec l'Ordre et ils étaient tous d'accord. » continua Harry lui aussi en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Mya fronça les sourcils

« Dépêchez-vous les garçons. » intervient Sirius en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille. « Le portoloin va partir d'un moment à l'autre. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? » s'impatienta Mya en croisant les bras

« Rentre avec nous ! » lui lança joyeusement Ron en souriant. Sourire qu'il perdit vite en voyant la jeune fille se mordre la lèvre sans rien dire. « Tu n'es pas contente ? »

« Les garçons... » Mya regarda son père qui lui sourit. « Je ne repartirai pas avec vous ce soir. »

« Quoi ! » s'énerva le garçon Weasley en s'approchant d'elle. « Mais tu ne peux pas vouloir rester ici ! C'est le monde moldu ! Il n'y a rien pour toi ici ! »

« Ron, calme-toi ! » le calma Harry. Lui aussi avait perdu son sourire. « Elle ne veut pas, laisse tomber. »

« Mais elle ne peut pas nous faire ça ! Pas alors qu'elle sait qu'on a besoin d'elle à Poudlard ! » Ron se retourna vers la jeune fille qui ne disait rien. « à moins que tu préfères être ici plutôt qu'avec tes deux meilleurs amis ! » Mya ouvrit la bouche. « Non ne te fatigue pas ! » grogna Ron en posant sa main sur le portoloin. Harry fit la même chose. « Tu nous as trahi Mya ! »

Mya sentit son père lui embrasser une nouvelle fois la tête et le vit partir avec les autres. Elle resta debout en plein milieu du bureau de son oncle pendant quelques secondes puis finit par s'asseoir devant son proviseur.

« Tu as bien fait. » lui dit-il doucement en la voyant soupirer. « C'est très important les études, même pour toi même si tu es une sorcière. Ma sœur aurait voulu que tu finisses ton année ici. »

« Je sais mais... Tu penses que je les ai vraiment trahi comme Ron a dit ? » demanda la sorcière en se frottant le visage.

« Non. C'est faux. De plus, je suis sûr que ce garçon n'a dit cela que parce qu'il était bouleversé que tu n'acceptes pas. »

Mya soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva de son siège.

« Je pense que je vais retourner avec mes camarades. Après tout, je les ai quitté depuis longtemps. »

« Mya... »

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais te dire que je suis content de tes résultats scolaires. » Le proviseur remonta ses lunettes et se replongea dans ses papiers.

Mya soupira et respira une bouffée d'air frais. Sa journée avait si bien commencé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Ron gache tout ? Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et l'alluma. Elle faillit s'étrangler. 35 appels en absence, 45 messages non lus. Et plusieurs messages vocaux. Tous de la bande des Lyoko-Guerriers. Elle grimaça en écoutant les messages d'Ulrich qui lui criait dessus pour savoir pourquoi elle ne répondait pas. Elle finit par se diriger vers un banc dans la cour, où elle replia ses genoux sur sa poirtine en pensant à ce qu'avait dit ron. Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa son front sur ses genoux.

 _Tu nous as trahi !_

Mya soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle avait tout simplement dit non puisqu'elle voulait finir son année ici avant de retourner en Angleterre. Cela aurait été suspect qu'elle s'en aille en plein millieu de l'année. Puis, elle se sentait bien ici. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle se sentait comme si Voldemort ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Puis il y avait ses nouveaux amis. Elle s'était beaucoup attaché à chacun d'eux... Surtout Ulrich. Elle s'était beaucoup trop attachée à lui. Et ses sentiments s'étaient accrus depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Londres.

« C'est pas vrai... »

Mya grogna. Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle aimait Ulrich. Elle aimait un homme qu'elle allait devoir quitter dans quelques mois. Elle gémit intérieurement. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ?

« Et bien... Une revenante ! » Sissi se tenait devant elle, ses deux petits chiens à côté d'elle.

« Que veux-tu Sissi ? » grogna la jeune fille en se relevant

« Tu n'es pas avec ta bande ? » La jeune fille ignora sa cousine et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. « Oh mais ne sois pas comme ça, Mya-chérie ! » se moqua doucement Sissi tandis que Nicholas et Hervé rigolaient aussi. « Tu sais... Apparemment, Ulrich aurait déjà une autre fille en vue. Je crois que c'était Emily d'ailleurs. Fait attention. Aller à plus, cousine ! »

Mya serra les dents en regardant sa cousne s'éloigner.

« Elle m'énerve ! » ragea-t-elle en donnant violemment dans une canette vide.

« Enfin ! Je t'ai trouvé ! »

Mya se retourna vers la personne qui se trouvait être... Ulrich.

« Mais où étais-tu passée toute la journée ? » s'énerva le jeune homme en lui attrapant les épaules. « Je me suis inquièté ! J'ai cru que XANA avait lancé une attaque et que tu étais quelque part je ne sais où ! Les autres aussi étaient inquiets d'ailleurs ! »

« Désolée. J'ai eu de la visite et Delmas m'a autorisée à louper les cours aujourd'hui. » expliqua doucement Mya en étreignant son copain.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'étais arrivée quelque chose. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je ne peux pas te perdre. » Il la relâcha et la regarda, les sourcils froncés. « Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas te perdre ! Tu es trop importante pour moi. »

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur la jeune fille. Elle aurait dû être contente mais non. Elle allait lui briser le cœur lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Elle lui sourit tout de même difficilement et le reprit dans ses bras.

Elle l'aimait, et cet amour était son poison comme son antidote.


	18. Chapitre 17: St Valentin & nouveau monde

« Mya ! Accroche-toi ! J'arrive ! »

« Odd ! Rattrape-la ! » Ulrich sauta sur le dos du Blok et le détruisit.

« Je te tiens ! » sourit l'italien à Mya. Il perdit néanmoins son sourire lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à la remonter sur la terre ferme.

« Odd ! Groulle-toi ! Ça chauffe ici ! » lui cria Ulrich en évitant rapidement les attaques des Krabes.

« Jeremy ! » appela Aelita, cachée dans un renfoncement du territoire de la banquise. « Jeremy ! Tu es là ? Yumi ! »

« Oui oui je suis là mais comme Yumi il me faut du temps pour pouvoir la rematérialiser ! » Jeremy commença à paniquer.

« Odd. » murmura doucement Mya. « Remonte-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

« Je fais ce que je... » Odd lâcha le bras de la jeune fille et se dévirtualisa. Un mégatank l'avait touché sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer.

« ODD ! » cria la sorcière, tombant dans le vide, en même temps que les deux autres.

« Mya ! Non ! » Ulrich courut vers la falaise et regarda la jeune fille se diriger vers la mer numérique. « Jeremy ! »

 **Plus tôt dans la journée**

« Simple mais plutôt joli ! » sourit Yumi en levant le collier qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Il était composé d'un beau et gros bijou rond rose et d'une chaine en argent.

Yumi venait d'arriver dans la chambre d'Aelita alors que cette dernière était allée réveiller la sorcière. Les deux jeunes filles étaient ensuite retournées dans la chambre d'Aelita et attendait Yumi qui avait promis de les rejoindre.

« J'aimerai bien savoir qui me l'a offert. » répondit Aelita en regardant Mya qui prenait à son tour le collier dans ses mains. « Et surtout pourquoi... »

« Pourquoi ? » dit l'asiatique en souriant. « ça j'ai ma petite idée. » Mya sourit elle aussi et rendit le collier à son amie. « Vous savez quel jour on est ? »

« Bah oui, on est mardi. » lança Mya en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, ça d'accord. Mais pas n'importe quel mardi. » Le visage de Yumi s'éclaira soudainement. « Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin. La fête des amoureux ! » Aelita leva les sourcils étonnée, et regarda son collier.

« La fête des Amoureux ? » dit Aelita doucement.

« Et oui ! Et je suis prête à parier que je connais le nom du garçonn qui t'a fait ce cadeau ! »

Mya sourit aux deux filles devant elle et attrapa son sac. Elle sourit à Aelita et toutes les trois partirent de la chambre. Yumi partit chercher William qui se trouvait elle ne savait où et les deux autres coururent pour rejoindre les garçons.

« Oh voilà les filles. » avertit doucement Odd en souriant.

« Merci Jeremy. » dit doucement la jeune Lyoko-Guerrière en s'arrêtant devant eux, Mya sur ses talons.

« Moi quand je vois quelqu'un pour la première fois de la journée, j'ai plutôt tendance à dire bonjour. » ricana Ulrich en croisant les bras. « Mais je suis peut-être un petit peu ringuard. »

« Roh ! Tais-toi ! » lui souffla Mya en lui embrassant la joue.

« Pour le collier ! » continua Aelita, comme si Ulrich n'avait rien dit. « C'est adorable »

« Euh ! Le collier ? » demanda bêtement Jeremy. Mya fronça les sourcils.

« Ton cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin. » expliqua tranquillement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. « Il est ravissant. »

« Mon cadeau pour la.. » Jeremy bégaya avant de se reprendre. « Ah oui, bien sûr, le collier ! Oh je t'en pris, c'est rien Aelita ! » Cette dernière rougit tandis que Mya se tournait vers Ulrich, espérant qu'il lui offre quelque chose.

« Bon, on se voit en cours d'Histoire » Aelita passa devant les garçons.

« Oui, à tout de suite ! » répondit Einstein.

« Tu viens, Mya ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite Aelita. » Mya lança un dernier regard à Ulrich qui lui sourit et suivit Aelita.

« C'est pas toi qui le lui a offert, pas vrai ? » dit l'allemand en regardant le blond.

« ça se voyait tant que ça ? » demanda Jeremy en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Oh oui ! Mais heureusement pour toi, l'amour semble aveugler Aelita. » Ulrich ricana.

« Oh je t'en pris Ulrich. » grommela Jeremy en se retournant.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle de toi ? » pouffa Odd. « Tu n'as pas remarqué le regard plein d'espoir de Mya ? Tu lui as pas encore donné son cadeau ? » Ulrich s'arrêta soudainement de marcher.

« Oh non ! J'ai complètement oublié ! »

Les deux autres garçons rigolèrent et ils continuèrent leur route pour se rendre en cours d'histoire. Au cours de la première demi-heure, toute la classe fut calme. Mya et Aelita étaient à leurs place habituelles, côte à côte devant le professeur, tandis que les garçons étaient un peu plus loin. Jeremy s'agita soudain et se tourna vers Ulrich.

« Dis donc Ulrich, ça serait pas toi qui lui aurait offert le collier par hasard ? »

« Non mais t'es pas bien ? » murmura furieusement le garçon en écrivant quelque chose sur une feuille. « Je savais même pas que c'était la Saint-Valentin » Jeremy fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour écouter le professeur.

Les secondes passèrent mais rien ne parvint à rassurer Jeremy. Il sursauta en entendant Ulrich l'appeler.

« Jeremy ? » appela doucement Ulrich. « Tu as pas quelque chose qui rime avec fleur ? »

« Bah là je vois pas... » Jeremy fronça les sourcils. « Euh... ordinateur, micro-processeur... » Ulrich soupira.

« Ouais bon c'est bon. Laisse tomber. » grogna-t-il en se replongeant dans sa feuille.

« Mais t'écris quoi là au fait ? » demanda le jeune Belpois. « Un poème ? »

« Nan. » répondit sèchement le samouraï.

« C'est pour Mya ? »

« Nan ! C'est... c'est un devoir de bio... »

« Un devoir de bio écrit en rime. » Jeremy se força à ne pas rire. « Bah ça alors ! C'est nouveau ça vient de sortir... » Ulrich haussa les épaules et il se retourna vers Odd. « Pssst ! E collier c'est pas toi hein ? »

« Hey Einstein, je te rappelle qu'Aelita est censée être ma petite cousine ! » lui répondit tranquillement Odd en s'arrêtant de prendre des notes.

« Ouais sauf qu'on sait bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas ta cousine ! » Jeremy commença à se mettre en colère.

« Et même si c'était moi, Aelita ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache ! »

« Oh ! Alors t'avoues que c'est toi ! » Jeremy n'en revint pas. Son meilleur ami, Odd, avait offert un cadeau de la Saint-Valentin à la fille qu'il aimait !

« J'avoue rien du tout crétin ! » grogna l'italien en serrant les dents.

« T'as dit que c'était toi ! » s'exclama fortement jeremy en se mettant debout. Toute la classe se tourna vers eux, ne faisant plus attention au professeur qui déblatérait son cours.

« Non mais faut se soigner ! » s'énerva à son tour Odd en se levant lui aussi. « Déjà que t'étais bigleux, maintenant tu deviens sourd ! »

Le professeur d'histoire les interrompit et les envoya directement chez le proviseur. Mya lança un regard interrogateur à Ulrich qui secoua la tête et soupira en se retournant vers son enseignant. Les garçons alors...

L'heure se termina tranquillement et Aelita partit se rafraichir aux toilettes. Mya suivit Ulrich et ils partirent rejoindre Jeremy qui était accompagné de Yumi.

« Que se passe-t-il avec lui ? » demanda la japonaise

« Il s'est disputé avec Odd... » expliqua Mya en s'asseyant à côté du blond. « Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? »

« C'est lui qui a offert le collier à Aelita ! » grogna Einstein en croisant les bras.

« Aller Einstein ! C'est débile de se fâcher pour si peu ! » lui dit Ulrich

« Il a raison. » acquiesça Yumi. « Et de toute façon, Odd a bien le droit de faire un cadeau à Aelita s'il en a envie... »

« C'est vrai... » continua la sorcière en se levant et en s'appuyant contre le mur qui était derrière. « Après tout, elle n'est pas ta propriété... »

« Ulrich ! » Les quatre amis se tournèrent vers Sissi qui arrivait. Mya serra la mâchoire mais ne dit rien. « Je pourrais te voir une minute ? »

« Euh ouais, si c'est vraiment important... » répondit le concerné ennuyé. « C'est pour moi ? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'enveloppe que tenait la fille du proviseur dans sa main. « C'est pour la Saint-Valentin ? »

« Non c'est pour Noël mais je suis un peu en retard... » Mya leva un sourcil en entendant sa cousine faire de l'ironie. « Bien sûr que c'est pour la Saint-Valentin, enfin Ulrich ! »

« Whaou ! » s'exclama tout haut le jeune homme en ouvrant l'enveloppe. « Une place pour aller voir le concert des Subsonics ! »

« C'est bien ton groupe préféré non ? » sourit Sissi en s'approchant du jeune homme.

« Ah bah ouais, ouais ! » répondit Ulrich tandis que Mya serrait les poings.

« C'est pas vrai. » murmura-t-elle furieuse. « Dites-moi que je rêve ! » Elle allait intervenir mais Jason, un garçon de la classe de Yumi, l'appela doucement. William était avec lui et offrit des roses à Yumi.

« Mya ? » dit-il doucement. « Tiens... C'est... C'est pour toi » Il lui tendit un cadeau enveloppé dans du papier.

« Oh... Merci Jason ! » Mya sourit en attrapant son présent. Elle le déballa rapidement et trouva un magnifique bracelet en forme de fleur de lys.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! » s'énerva Ulrich en sortant une feuille de sa poche. « Ah au faut, Sissi. Je t'ai écrit un poème. » Mya se retourna vers Ulrich, de la douleur inscrite dans son regard. « _Si je te chipe, tel un voleur de cœur,_ _de toi des senteurs de toutes fleurs, si j'le fais à la dérobée, c'est que, subjugué, je n'ose point trop m'approcher. Mais ton sourire est une arme, toi dont je convoite les charmes, je me sais en sursit, ô toi, jolie Sissi._ »

« Oh Ulrich ! En plus ça rime ! » Sissi était ravie.

Mya finit par se tourner vers Jason et lui fit un sourire fragile.

« Ton bracelet est magnifique. Je te remercie. »

Mya lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'asseoir sur le banc et de mettre son bracelet. Yumi et William partirent avec Jason tandis que Sissi partait rejoindre ses deux acolytes. La sorcière sortit un livre de son sac en reniflant et commença à lire. Ulrich de son côté, fit la tête aussi.

« Voyons c'est débile de se fâcher pour si peu ! » gronda doucement Jeremy en les regardant « Jason et Sissi ont le droit de vous faire des cadeaux. À l'un est à l'autre ! Vous allez pas vous faire la tête pour ça ! »

« Si j'étais toi Jeremy. Là dessus j'éviterai de la ramener, d'accord ! » s'énerva Ulrich en lui lançant un regard furieux.

« On doit aller en cours de science. » marmonna froidement la sorcière en partant vers la classe.

Le cours se passa sans soucis mis à part Jeremy qui fut renvoyé chez le proviseur. Mya, suivant Aelita, accepta avec Yumi de l'aider à se rendre dans le cinquième territoire de Lyoko comme elle l'avait si grandement demandé à Jeremy. Ils finirent d'ailleurs tous les quatre par se rendre à l'usine et Aelita et Yumi se firent virtualiser rapidement. Cependant, quelque chose porta attention aux deux amis dans le laboratoire à propos de la virtualisation d'Aelita. Jeremy leur fit apparaître leur véhicule et leur ordonna de se rendre à l'est du territoire de la forêt.

« Négatif, j'ai rendez-vous au Nord ! » contra Aelita, la voix froide.

« Mais je comprends pas ! Tu voulais aller dans le cinquième territoire ! » s'exclama le blond devant l'ordinateur.

« Désolée Yumi ! »

Aelita s'attaqua à son amie qui fut assomée et se dirigea rapidement vers sa destination en volant grâce à l'overboard. Yumi reprit rapidement ses esprits, et sous les consignes de Jeremy, se mit poursuivre la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Sous la demande de l'asiatique, Jeremy appela Odd pour des renforts. Mais Odd se fit attraper par Jim et partit en retenue.

« J'appelle Ulrich. » dit Mya en sortant son téléphone.

« _Ouais allo ?_ »

« Ulrich, on a besoin de toi à l'usine ! Aelita a été xanatifiée ! »

« _Ouais_ »

« Ne dis pas ouais ! Tu dois venir ici au plus vite ! » gronda Mya en regardant Jeremy.

« _D'accord_ »

« Dis lui d'aller chercher Odd » lui dit ce dernier.

« Dépêches-toi. » reprit la jeune fille plus calme. « Yumi a été attaquée par Aelita et on ne sait pas pourquoi. Jeremy a essayé de joindre Odd mais il est en retenue ! Donc il faut que tu ailles le chercher. »

« _Ouais. Compris. Je m'en occupe._ »

Mya raccrocha et se reconcentra sur Lyoko. Yumi venait de retrouver Aelita et expliquait à Jeremy comment Aelita avait eu son collier. En effet, la jeune fille l'avait reçu le matin même. Quelqu'un l'avait déposé devant sa porte. Jeremy lança alors le super scan et découvrit qu'une tour avait été activée. L'attaque de XANA se confirma lorsque deux Krabes barrèrent la route de la japonaise qui commença à les combattre. Malgré beaucoup d'esquives et d'attaques, elle se fit toucher plusieurs fois ce qui lui valut beaucoup de points de vies en moins. Mais elle finit par les éliminer et partir vers le territoire de la banquise où était Aelita. Jeremy, de son côté, grâce à son super ordinateur, avait pu transformer sa voix et permettre à Ulrich et Odd de se diriger vers l'usine. Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Alors, tu peux pas te passer de moi, hein ! » ricana Odd en s'avançant vers Jeremy. « Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je sauve Aelita ? »

« Odd ! » s'exclamèrent Ulrich et Mya en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et détournèrent le regard en rougissant, honteux pour leur crise de jalousie excessive.

« Non ça va, laissez vous deux. Il a raison, j'ai été ridicule. » soupira Jeremy en croisant les bras

« Je t'en veux pas Jeremy. Et puis je te comprends. » Odd sourit doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Un garçon aussi charmant que moi, il y a de quoi être jaloux, pas vrai ? »

Jeremy sourit puis les envoya dans la salle des scanners. Il les matérialisa rapidement tandis que Mya commençait à s'inquiéter. En effet, non seulement son copain avec qui elle s'était pris la tête partait sur Lyoko, mais ne plus, Aelita venait de se débarasser rapidement et simplement de Yumi, en créant sous ses pied un gouffre qui la mènerait directement dans la mer numérique si personne ne la récupérait. Par chance, Ulrich arriva à temps pour que Jeremy puisse la dévirtualiser et il suivit rapidement Odd qui n'avait pas pu empêcher la Méduse d'attraper la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Jeremy, je t'en pris ! Fais quelque chose ! » supplia Mya en voyant Aelita se faire attraper par la Meduse.

« Ecoutez toutes les deux, j'ai bien une idée mais c'est vraiment très risqué ! » expliqua Jeremy, inquiet. « Odd ! Tire sur Aelita ! » Odd et Urlich protestèrent mais Jeremy persista. « Ecoutez ! XANA veut la mémoire d'Aelita ! Il ne prendra pas le risque de la perdre ! Croyez-moi, il désire qu'elle reste en vie tout autant que nous ! »

« Tu es sûr de ça Jeremy ? » demanda Yumi, se mordant la lèvre.

« Sûr, non. » répondit le blond. « Seulement, je ne vois aucune autre solution. »

Odd, coincé dans la glace qu'avait produit Aelita, acquiesça et commença à tirer sur la jeune fille. La Méduse la relâcha puis revint à la charge, avant d'être complètement repoussée par Odd qui usa de ses dernières fléchettes lasers. Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement en voyant Aelita revenir à elle-même. Ulrich, Odd et Aelita finirent par courir vers la tour activée.

« Les gars, on a un gros problème. » avertit Jeremy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Que se passe-t-il Jeremy ? » demanda Aelita en courant.

« Vous avez une horde de monstre qui attend devant la tour activée. Trop pour que vous puissiez les abattre à deux ! » Jeremy tapa furieusement sur son clavier. « Et je ne peux pas renvoyer Yumi ! Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller. »

« Mais Jeremy, là ce n'est pas une horde qu'on a ! » s'exclama Odd, effrayé. Il y en a plus d'une dixaine ! » Il commença à pleuvoir d'attaques lasers à cause des monstres et Ulrich et Odd se firent toucher.

« à se rythme là, on va pas tenir longtemps ! » cria Ulrich en tuant un autre monstre avant de se refaire tooucher.

« Il ne te reste que 40 points de vie Ulrich ! » avertit Jeremy, inquiet. « Et plus que 30 pour toi Odd ! Aelita, reste cachée ! »

« Ils ne vont pas y arriver. » murmura Yumi en regardant Mya.

« XANA a décidé de se venger » grogna Jeremy en soupirant. « Je savais qu'on aurait dû s'attendre à des représailles. Mais plus personne ne peut aller sur Lyoko... »

« Je suis toujours là, moi... »

Yumi et Jeremy se tournèrent vers Mya qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Ecoutez » commença la sorcière. « Je sais qu'on avait dit que je n'irai jamais sur Lyoko. Mais vous ne pensez pas que c'est une urgence là ? Ulrich et Odd n'ont pratiquement plus de points de vie, Aelita ne peut pas désactiver la tour sans eux au risque de mourir et les monstres ne diminuent pas. Je refuse de rester sur le côté pendant que mes amis se battent pour moi ! Alors envoie-moi avec eux Jeremy. »

Les deux Lyoko-Guerriers se regardèrent quelques minutes tandis que Mya se dandinait sur place.

« Très bien. » accepta Jeremy, en baissant la tête. « Ulrich, Odd. Les renforts arrivent... »

« Quels renforts ? » gronda Odd en restant caché derrière la glace. « Yumi ne peut plus revenir... »

« Je vais virtualiser Mya. »

« Non, Jeremy ! » cria Ulrich en esquivant plusieurs attaques. « On avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas sur Lyoko ! Je refuse qu'elle... »

« Trop tard. _VIRTUALISATION_! »

Mya apparut tout d'abord pixelisée avec d'atterrir sur le territoire de la banquise. Elle portait une combinaison rouge à manches courtes avec des gravures dorées sur tout le corps, ressemblant aux runes qu'elle étudiait à Poudlard. Une paire de bottes de couleur or ornait ses pieds jusqu'aux genoux et ses cheveux étaient maintenus en chignon par des rubans qui tombaient dans son dos. Elle avait sur son bras gauche un long gant tandis qu'une simple mitaine recouvrait sa main droite. Enfin, une lance était nichée sur son dos.

« Whaou ! » s'écria Odd, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Mya ! Tu es classe ! »

« Euh... Merci... Je suppose... » répondit la jeune fille en s'examinant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! » cria Ulrich en lui attrapant le bras. « Tu m'avais promis que tu ne viendrais jamais et tu... »

« Stop les disputes. » coupa Jeremy fortement. « Les ennemis arrivent »

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers les monstres et se mirent en position.

« Saurais-tu par hasard, quelles sont mes capacités ? À part utiliser ma lance sur mon dos ? » demanda Mya en la prenant d'une main.

« Je n'en sais rien...à toi de le découvrir. » lui dit Einstein en tapant sur son clavier.

Mya acquiesça et se jeta dans la bataille. Elle évita de nombreux lasers, poignarda de loin plusieurs monstres qu'elle apprit être des Bloks, puis finit par se faire frapper en pleine poitrine.

« Non mais ça va pas non ! » cria-t-elle à un Krabe en agitant violemment la main. Plusieurs monstres proches d'elle se firent toucher par de l'électricité, sortant de sa main.

« Whaou ! » s'écria une nouvelle fois Odd. « Trop génial ! »

« Tu viens de trouver, je crois. » grogna Ulrich en sauta sur le dos d'un Krabe et en le tuant.

Les combats recommencèrent et Mya finit par se retrouver, dos à dos avec Odd, proche du bord de la banquise. Elle parvint à esquiver plusieurs lasers mais un seul la toucha et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle recula son pied mais il ne toucha que le vide et elle tomba. Mya réussit à se rattraper au bord et appela Odd.

« Odd ! Aide-moi ! »

« Mya ! Accroche-toi ! J'arrive ! »

« Odd ! Rattrape-la ! » Ulrich sauta sur le dos du Blok et le détruisit.

« Je te tiens ! » sourit l'italien à Mya. Il perdit néanmoins son sourire lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à la remonter sur la terre ferme.

« Odd ! Grouille-toi ! Ça chauffe ici ! » lui cria Ulrich en évitant rapidement les attaques des Krabes.

« Jeremy ! » appela Aelita, cachée dans un renfoncement du territoire de la banquise. « Jeremy ! Tu es là ? Yumi ! »

« Oui oui je suis là mais comme Yumi il me faut du temps pour pouvoir la rematérialiser ! » Jeremy commença à paniquer.

« Odd. » murmura doucement Mya. « Remonte-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

« Je fais ce que je... » Odd lâcha le bras de la jeune fille et se dévirtualisa. Un mégatank l'avait touché sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer.

« ODD ! » cria la sorcière, tombant dans le vide, en même temps que les deux autres.

« Mya ! Non ! » Ulrich courut vers la falaise et regarda la jeune fille se diriger vers la mer numérique. « Jeremy ! »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« C'est bon. » souffla Jeremy en souriant. « J'ai réussi à la ramener avant qu'elle ne touche la mer numérique. »

« Elle ne remettra plus jamais les pieds sur Lyoko, tu m'entends ? » s'énerva Ulrich en tuant le dernier monstre qui barrait le chemin de la tour.

« Tu as eu chaud, dis donc ! » sourit Odd à Mya qui arrivait à côté de Yumi et lui.

« Ouais, à ce qu'il paraît. » murmura la sorcière en se frottant le bras.

« Tu as été formidable en tout cas. » lui sourit la japonaise doucement.

« Un compliment de ta part. » ricana Mya en souriant. « Je crois qu'il va neiger en Enfer ! »

« C'est ça, moque-toi ! » Les deux filles rièrent tandis que Jeremy annonçait que la tour était désactivée.

Aelita et Ulrich remontèrent quelques temps plus tard, le garçon très en colère.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de venir sur Lyoko ? » Tout le monde grimaça devant la colère du garçon. « Non mais ça va pas ?! Et toi ! » Il se tourna vers Jeremy qui se fit tout petit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de l'y envoyer ? Hein ! »

« Ulrich, calme-toi ! » demanda doucement Mya en touchant le bras du brun. Cela eut le don de l'énerver encore plus.

« Je ne me calmerai pas ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?! Tu as failli mourir et... » La jeune fille l'avait coupé en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Mais je ne suis pas morte. » dit-elle après avoir rompu le baiser. Elle sourit au jeune homme qui soupira et hocha la tête et se tourna vers Yumi et les autres qui analysaient une puce électronique trouvée dans le collier d'Aelita.

« Je vais étudier ça de près. » dit Jeremy en approchant l'objet de ses yeux. « Qui sait ? Ça peut nous apprendre des choses intéressante sur XANA. »

« Bon en tout cas, à partir de maintenant, Aelita, tu n'acceptes plus le moindre cadeau. » dit Ulrich en souriant à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui promit et remercia Jeremy de l'avoir sauvé.

« L'ennui c'est que notre héros risque de se faire renvoyé de l'école parce qu'il n'a pas effectué ses heures de colle. » dit Odd en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que notre cher proviseur apprécie, mais peut-être que quelqu'un peut arranger ça non ? » Tout le monde regarda Ulrich qui rougit.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? » grogna-t-il en partant. Les autres rièrent et le suivirent.

Sur la route, Ulrich et Mya restèrent vers l'arrière afin de s'expliquer.

« Je suis désolée, Ulrich. » dit Mya en lui attrapant la main. « Pour Jason et pour ma crise de jalousie ridicule. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait. »

« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. » contredit l'allemand en secouant la tête. « J'ai été jaloux de voir que ce gars t'avait offert quelque chose et j'ai mal réagi. Surtout en lisant le poème qui t'était normalement destiné à Sissi. »

« Il était donc pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr... Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Il n'y en a qu'une avec qui je veux être et c'est toi... »

« Oh Ulrich »

Mya sauta dans les bras de son copain et ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leurs amis qui les attendaient à Kadic, pour partir ensuite chercher Sissi. Ils la trouvèrent toute seule assise sur un banc, dans la cour.

Ulrich partit rapidement lui parler.

« Je te jure que je suis vraiment content d'aller au concert avec toi mais tu promets de parler à ton père à propos de Jeremy, hein. Je compte sur toi ! »

« T'en fais pas. Jeremy n'aura aucun problème ! » lui répondit joyeusement Sissi avant de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner vers la sortie du collège. Ulrich montra son pouce levé derrière son dos et les autres sourirent.

« Alors ça, c'est un ami. » sourit Odd. « Prêt à tous les sacrifices pour aider un camarade ! »

« Franchement je me demande si on peut parler de sacrifice là ! » contredit doucement Jeremy en regardant Ulrich et Sissi. « C'est vrai quoi. Ça a pas l'air de lui déplaire tant que ça ! »

« Peut-être pas. » répondit à son tour Mya en se mordant la lèvre. Puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. « N'empêche que ce n'est pas pour elle qu'il avait écrit le poème. C'est pour moi ! » Tout le monde rigola.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Conseil de classe

« Non mais sérieusement ! » s'énerva Mya en tentant d'enlever le liquide se trouvant sur son cahier avec un mouchoir.

« Ce n'est rien, Mi.. » sourit doucement Aelita. « Tiens, un autre. »

« Merci. » Mya le prit en soupirant et recommença. « J'espère que le contrôle que Madame Hertz va nous rendre tout à l'heure était bien. »

« De quoi tu te plains ? » bougonna Odd en croisant les bras. Ils se trouvaient tous à la bibliothèque et travaillaient. Une heure de trou dans la journée n'était jamais une mauvaise chose. « Tu as toujours des bonnes notes ! »

« Qui a dit que je m'inquiètais pour moi ? » répliqua la sorcière en lançant un regard en biais à Ulrich qui travaillait.

« Oh je vois... » sourit doucement Jeremy en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Tu devrais en faire autant Odd. Peut être que des cours comme Ulrich pourraient t'aider. »

« Ne compte pas sur moi Odd. » le coupa Mya alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche.

« Mais... »

« J'ai accepté avec Ulrich parce qu'il avait d'énormes difficultés même s'il travaillait. » expliqua Mya en corrigeant l'exercice que son copain venait de finir. Elle sourit et leva son pouce en l'air avec un sourire. « Commence déjà toi à travailler et je verrai ce que je peux faire si tu n'y arrives pas même en bossant comme Ulrich. »

« Venez. C'est l'heure de Madame Hertz ! » dit doucement Aelita en se levant.

Les cinq amis se dirigèrent rapidement vers la classe de physique-chimie et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives. Mya sourit doucement à Ulrich qui fronçait les sourcils et posa sa main sur son genou.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » le rassura-t-elle comme à chaque fois. « J'étais avec toi pour réviser ce contrôle et tu avais l'air d'avoir compris. » Ulrich lui rendit difficilement son sourire et lui attrapa la main sous la table.

« Bien, un peu de silence, s'il vous plait. » intervint Madame Hertz après plusieurs minutes. « Alors les résultats de votre dernier contrôle ne sont pas fameux fameux. Loin sans faux. Les notes vont de 6 à 11. C'est tout dire. Mais évidemment comme d'habitude, il y a des exceptions. Belpois ! 18 sur 20. Désolé, je vous ai enlevé deux points car la perfection n'est hélas pas de ce monde, enfn la plupart du temps. » Elle sourit et se tourna vers Mya qui attendait patiemment. « Black. 19,5 sur 20. Très bon devoir. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ulrich. « Stern ! Vous par contre vous repoussez les limites du je m'en foutisme. » Le visage d'Ulrich se décomposa. « Cela aurait été quelque chose que je vous aurai dit auparavant. Mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. » Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. « Cependant, un noyau atomique n'est pas formé de croutons mais de protons. 11 sur 20 ! Vous m'avez promis de faire des efforts et vous en faites. Mais pas assez encore. Cela n'arrange pas votre cas pour le conseil de classe de demain. » Elle lui donna sa copie et se tourna vers un autre élève.

« C'est bien 11, Ulrich. » lui dit Mya en souriant. Le jeune homme hocha la tête mais garda son visage fermé.

« Poliakoff ! » s'écria la professeur de chimie. « 0 ! sachez qu'un kilo de mercure ne pèse pas une tonne ! Alors à votre place je cesserai de ricaner bêtement ! »

La professeur finit de distribuer les copies et le cours continua. Ulrich, à la surprise de tous mais surtout de Madame Hertz, leva même la main por répondre à certaines questions, ce qui lui value un grand sourire de la part de la sorcière et un regard étonné de Madame Hertz. La sonnerie sonna finalement et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la cantine.

« Oh t'inquiètes, ça va s'arranger ! » dit Odd à son meilleur ami après s'être installé à table.

« ça m'étonnerait ! » répondit Ulrich, en posant son coude sur sa table pour pouvoir appuyer sa tête sur son poing. « Je suis sûr que Madame Hertz va tout faire pour que je sois transféré dans une troisième allégée. »

« Non, elle ferait pas ça, pas en cours d'année. » contredit Yumi. Mya acquiesça.

« Tu parles ! Avec ma moyenne, ils vont se gêner ! Après ça, mes parents vont me mener une vie infernale ! Alors pour aller faire joue-joue avec XANA, ça va être un cauchemar. » Ulrich fronça les sourcils.

« Non, tu te trompes. » intervient Mya doucement. Elle posa sa fourchette et posa sa main sur la nuque de son copain. Elle s'amusa avec ses cheveux et continua : « Tu as fait trop de progrès pour que nos professeurs te transfèrent dans une troisième allégée ? Surtout maintenant, alors qu'on se rapproche de la fin de l'année. »

« Et puis... Rien est encore joué, Ulrich ! » dit Aelita

« C'est sûr ! Il y aura bien un prof pour te défendre ! » continua Jeremy en souriant. « Oh à propos ! Puisqu'on parle de transfert, j'ai une super bonne nouvelle ! J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de vous virtualiser directement sur le cinquième territoire. Cool, non ? »

« Tu veux dire sans passer par la case transporteur ? » demanda Odd en avalant ses légumes

« Ouais, exactement ! Pour faire simple, en interponant les codes sources dans l'espace de Plank, on peut contourner le principe d'incertitude d'Eizenberg. L'ennui c'est qu'on risque à se heurter à une singularité mathématique. » Jeremy sourit après son explication. Mya pouffa de rire en voyant les regards de totale incompréhension sur le visage de tous.

« Et en français ? » demanda Odd. Jeremy ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Disons qu'on peut le résumer au fait que ça peut marcher mais c'est encore dangereux. » expliqua Mya doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et pour en avoir le cœur net, j'aurai besoin de... » Jeremy se tint le menton et réfléchit.

« D'un cobaye ? » souffla Odd, ennuyé.

« C'est ça ! Un volontaire ! » sourit Jeremy.

Personne ne répondit. On pouvait même entendre les mouches voler. Les Lyoko-Guerriers décidèrent donc de faire la courte-paille, ou le court-haricot, dans ce cas précis. Ce fut Ulrich qui fut le malchanceux. Mya eut un mauvais préssentiment, mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire depuis qu'elle avait promis de ne plus retourner sur Lyoko mais elle savait mieux que quiconque que son instinct était infaillible.

« Bon... Y'a des jours comme ça. » grommela-t-il.

« Bon, bah... On fait le test ce soir à 20h ça te va ? » dit Jeremy

« Tiens, Odd. » Ulrich passa devant Mya qui était à côté de lui, pour donner son schweppes à Odd. « Je te lègue mon schweppes orange au cas où je ne reviendrai pas. » Cette phrase fit peur à Mya qui frappa Ulrich sur le bras.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » grogna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

« Oh la la ! Non, non c'est trop ! Je ne peux pas accepter ! » plaisanta Odd d'une manière dramatique. « Tiens Mya ! » dit-il soudainement en lui posant la canette de soda sur le plateau. « Il n'y a que toi qui puisses être la légataire d'Ulrich le Grand, le premier homme à avoir marché sur le cinquième territoire sans passer par la case départ. »

Mya eut un petit sourire en levant la canette. Ulrich lui lança un regard et elle sourit.

La journée se passa relativement vite et le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer n'était pas passé. Mya s'inquiètait de plus en plus mais ne dit rien lorsqu'ils partirent tous sur Lyoko. Elle s'installa par terre à côté de Jeremy et commença ses devoirs, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il disait. Yumi, Odd et Aelita semblaient être arrivés dans l'aréna du cinquième territoire. C'était désormais au tour d'Ulrich de se faire virtualiser sur Lyoko. Jeremy lui donna les dernière directive et commença la procédure.

« Jeremy, tu es sûr de ton coup ? » lui demanda soudainement la sorcière en se mordillant la lèvre. Son inquiètude commençait à bien la ronger.

« Ouais. » répondit le blond en tapant sur son ordi. « Enfin, à 98%. »

Mya déglutit et se leva pour observer sa manipulation. Jeremy tapa rapidement sur son clavier et commença la virtualisation.

« Transfert Ulrich ! »

Il continua de taper.

« Scanner Ulrich. »

Sur l'écran d'ordinateur, une carte d'Ulrich en samurai était apparue.

« Virtualisation ! »

Le transfet venait de finir et Mya soupira, pensant que Jeremy avait réussi. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit les autres dirent qu'Ulrich n'était pas avec eux, son inquiètude ressortit, avec une ampleur beaucoup plus grande. Jeremy lança une recherche sur tout Lyoko mais ne le trouva pas. Son ordinateur émit soudain une alarme, et Mya vit le visage de Jeremy perdre ses couleurs.

« Oh non ! Non ! C'est pas possible ! »

Ulrich n'était même pas sur ses écrans. Il décida alors de rematérialiser les autres, qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Mya commençait à sentir les larmes monter. Elle l'avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas bien se passer. Jeremy refit la même recherche plusieurs fois mais il ne trouva toujours pas Ulrich.

« Ulrich a disparu. » conclut Jeremy après avoir expliqué qu'il ne le trouvait nul part. « Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.. »

« Ce n'est pas possible.. » murmura Mya. Son corps commença à trembler.

Les Lyokos-Guerriers commencèrent à rentrer.

« Je ne comprends pas. » continua Jeremy, lorsqu'ils furent sur la passerelle de l'usine. « Malgré toutes mes recherches, je suis incapable de le localiser. » Mya ferma violemment les yeux. Elle était devant eux, à côté de Yumi qui semblait dans un état similaire à elle. « Mais bon, je ne laisse pas tomber. Je vais continuer de chercher depuis l'ordinateur de ma chambre. »

« C'est ça ouais tu peux continuer à chercher ! » craqua finalement Mya en laissant ses larmes couler. Tout le monde fut surpris. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Mya comme ça. La sorcière foudroya le génie du regard. Elle serra les poings et continua : « Mais la vérité, c'est que tu as fait n'importe quoi et qu'on ne reverra plus jamais Ulrich ! » Elle vit que ses paroles avaient blessé Jeremy. Mais elle s'en fichait. « Je t'ai même demandé si tu étais sûr de ce que tu faisais et tu m'as répondu oui ! Je te faisais confiance ! »

Elle n'en put plus et éclata en sanglot. Elle partit en courant, laissant les autres derrière elle. Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et éclata en sanglot. Elle parvint à se calmer et caressa Neige qui essaya de la réconforter. Elle sortit enfin la canette que Ulrich avait donné à Odd et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, et elle se leva de bonne heure pour aller travailler. Seulement, une fois arrivée à la bibliothèque, de nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en tête et elle ne put pas y rester. Elle se dirigea alors vers un banc dehors, où elle s'assit. Elle soupira de frustration quand son téléphone sonne.

« Oui Jeremy ? » dit-elle doucement

« _On a retrouvé Ulrich. Il est en vie_! »

« Hein ? En vie ? » Mya sentit l'espoir renaître. « Mais c'est génial ! Et vous l'avez retrouvé où ? »

« _Dans Kiwi._ »

« Dans Kiwi ? »

Mya crut qu'il la prenait pour une imbécile. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit le ton sérieux du jeune homme, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle raccocha doucement et soupira. Elle finit par aller manger rapidement et finit par se diriger vers la salle où avait lieu le conseil de classe. En effet, le proviseur avait décidé que deux délégués étaient nécssaire, et les élèves l'avaient donc élue. Elle sourit à ses professeurs et alla s'installer à côté de Odd. Il s'était étrangement assis à côté de Jim. Elle fronça les sourcils mis ne dit rien. Jim ne l'avait même pas calculée, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

« Alors... comment voulez-vous procéder ? » demanda le proviseur en croisant ses doigts. « Souhaitez-vous qu'on examine le cas des élèves par ordre alphabétique croissant ou décroissant ? »

Le téléphone d'Odd sonna.

« Et bien Della Robia ! » s'énerva Delmas. « Et le savoir vivre, vous connaissez ? On pense à éteindre son portable avant les réunions ! » Odd s'excusa rapidement et la réunion continua.

Les professeurs se tinrent tête pour savoir par qui commencer et ce fut le premier de l'alphabet. Ils en vinrent rapidement à Jeremy.

« ça ne devrait pas être long. » dit Delmas en soupirant.

« Effectivement, Monsieur le Proviseur. Je pense que tout le monde ici sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que ce garçon est parfait ! C'est simple ! Il ne commet jamais la moindre erreur ! » intervient Madame Hertz.

Mya nota soigneusement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après tout, c'était son rôle. Elle ne fut pas étonnée en entendant Jim protester et Madame Hertz s'énerver contre lui. Les professeurs en vinrent directement à elle après.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à dire à propos de Mademoiselle Black. » dit Madame Hertz en souriant. « Comme Jeremy, elle ne fait jamais d'erreur. Elle est tout aussi parfaite, voir plus, que son camarade Belpois. »

« Bien.. élève suivant. »

Lorsque vint le tour d'Odd, Mya fronça les sourcils en voyant ce que les professeurs avaient à dire. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Jim le défendre. En effet, les élèves ne partaient plus se cacher lorsqu'il lançait le javelot, et Odd ne s'écrasait plus les orteils aux lancers du poids. Les noms d'élèves et les appréciations continuèrent et Mya soupira de soulagement lorsqu'on en vint finalement à Ulrich. Cette réunion était bientôt finie.

« Nous en sommes donc à Stern Ulrich ! » dit le proviseur en se servant du potage. « Quelqu'un veut un potage poireaux-navets ? Désolé, il n'y a que ça ! »

« Et bien je dirai que là on a un problème. » dit le professeur d'histoire-géographie, Gilles Fumet.

« Oui, tout à fait, c'est scandaleux ! Ils pourraient prévoir d'autres aromes. Tomates-potirons ou tout simplement du café ! » » répondit Delmas, pensant qu'il parlait du potage.

« Non, moi je voulais parler de Stern ! » reprit le professeur d'histoire. Mya fronça les sourcils. Elle était prête à défendre Ulrich.

« Ah ! Stern ! L'exemple type de l'élève qui a décidé de ne plus travailler du tout ! Les résultats sont au mieux passables ! Alors, en ce qui me concerne, je propose un transfert immédiat en troisième allégée. » Madame Hertz n'était pas contente. Elle continua. « Où il aura peut être une chance de se mettre à niveau. »

« Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord ? » demanda le proviseur tandis que les autres professeurs acquiesçaient.

« Si vous me le permettez, Madame Hertz, j'aimerai dire quelque chose. » dit doucement Mya.

« Allez-y mademoiselle Black, on vous écoute. » dit Madame Hertz, en croisant les doigts sur la table

« Je ne pense pas qu'Ulrich mérite d'aller en troisième allégée. » commença-t-elle. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'Ulrich, présent dans le corps de Jim, écoutait. « Certes il a de nombreuses dfficultés dans de nombreuses matières. C'est visible. »

Odd grimaça. Mya l'enfonçait.

« Mais il a également fait d'énorme progrès. On le voit dans ses notes de maths, ou encore de svt et physique-chimie. » continua Mya. « Je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et je peux vous assurer que contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Ulrich travaille énormément à essayer de rattraper son retard. »

« En effet, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. » acquiesça Madame Hertz ce qui fit sourire Odd et Jim-Ulrich. « Mais je persiste à croire qu'il serait mieux dans une troisème allégée, même si l'aide que vous lui apportez, mademoiselle Black, est absoluement nécessaire. Une ou deux bonnes notes ne suffisent pas pour me convaincre qu'il devrait rester dans cette classe. »

« Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord. » contredit Jim en se levant. Odd acquiesça.

« Parfait. Et bien on vous écoute, Jim. » dit le proviseur

« Il ne faudrait pas tout juger sur mes.. ses notes. » commença Jim. Mya fronça les sourcils en l'entendant dire « mes ». Ulrich avait-il pu prendre le corps de Jim comme il l'avait fait avec Kiwi ? Elle l'écouta parler attentivement. « Elles ne sont pas excellents, ça y'a pas photos. Mais delà à dire que je.. qu'il ne fiche rien, y'a quand même un sacré gouffre ! Et puis souvenez-vous ! » Mya en eut le cœur net ! C'était bien Ulrich qui essayait de se défendre. Elle faillit éclater de rire mais garda un visage impassible.

« De quoi ? » demanda le proviseur

« De votre adolescence ! » continua Ulrich. « Souvenez-vous à quel point l'affectif peut jouer sur les études ! Qui parmi nous ici n'a jamais eu de passage à vide ? Des soucis avec ses parents, des prises de tête avec des filles ! » Mya plissa les yeux. Sa tactique n'allait pas marcher avec leur professeur de sciences. Mais elle pouvait avouer que c'était bien trouvé. « Stern va se reprendre, croyez-moi, il me l'a promis ! » Ulrich, toujours dans le corps de Jim, se tourna vers le proviseur. « Alors franchement, vous ne croyez pas qu'il mérite une seconde chance ? »

« Et bien, effectivement. Vu sous cet angle, on pourrait peut être reconsidérer son cas ! » réfléchit le proviseur en regardant le bulletin de notes. Les autres professeurs semblèrent d'accord. Mais Susan Hertz posa encore problème.

« Non ! Pas d'accord du tout ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

 _Je te l'avais dit !_ Pensa Mya en soupirant.

« En tant que professeur principale, je suis fermement résolue à poser mon veto ! Stern doit aller et ira en troisième allégée, un point c'est tout ! »

« Allons, voyons Susan ! » tenta de la calmer le proviseur. « Vous aussi vous avez été adolescente, non ? »

« Peut-être, oui. » La professeur hocha la tête, les bras toujours croisée, après s'être assise. « Mais pas question de revenir sur ma décision ! »

« Susan, un mot, s'il te plait ! » intervient Ulrich en la prenant à part.

Personne ne sut vraiment ce qu'il lui dit mais finalement, Madame Hertz acquiesça. Jim et Odd partirent tandis que Mya dut attendre la fin du conseil de classe afin de pouvoir s'éclipser. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put et atteint une dizaine de minutes plus tard l'usine. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, qu'il s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle attrapa directement le regard d'Ulrich qui lui sourit. Les autres s'éclipsèrent discrètement tandis que la jeune fille sautaient dans les bras d'Ulrich.

« J'ai eu si peur ! » lui dit-elle en pleurant. « J'ai cru que tu étais mort et que je ne te reverrai jamais ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est fini maintenant je suis ici ! » lui murmura le jeune homme en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Mya relève la tête. Elle observa Ulrich. Ses cheveux lui tombaient légèrement devant les yeux qu'ils avait fermés, et son visage était décontracté.

« Ulrich. » appela-t-elle doucement. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il sourit doucement. Mya était belle. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon et elle s'était légèrement maquillée.

« Hum ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Ulrich sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il eut alors un grand sourire et lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle répondit avec ardeur au baiser en mettant ses bras autour du cou d'Ulrich. Lorsqu'ils manquèrent de souffle, ils se relâchèrent.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Mya. »


	20. Chapitre 19 : Cauchemars

« PAPAAAAA ! »

Mya se redressa dans son lit, pleine de sueur. Elle tenta de regagner son calme mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air froid finit par lui faire retrouver ses esprits et elle parvint à se calmer. Elle soupira. Encore le même cauchemar. Elle referma la fenêtre de sa chambre après avoir frissonné et repartit se coucher.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle se retrouva assise derrière Ulrich et Odd en classe d'histoire où leur professeur leur rendait leur dernier devoir.

« Oh la la ! » commença à prier Ulrich. « Faîtes que j'aie une bonne note ! Faites que j'ai une bonne note ! Une seule fois dans ma vie, c'est pas trop demandé ! »

« Sympa pour moi... » grogna Mya en rangeant sa copie. Comme d'habitude, elle avait eu 20.

« à mon avis, c'est plus efficace de réviser avant l'examen » répliqua doucement Jeremy en lui montrant sa copie. « Que de faire des prières après ! »

« Il a révisé Jeremy. » grommela la sorcière en posant sa tête dans ses bras. Elle était fatiguée.

« Et maintenant, comme il est coutume depuis la nuit des temps, je vous ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! » s'exclama doucement le professeur d'histoire

« Pour la fin ? Mais y'a plus que moi ! Tu crois que le meilleur c'est... » Ulrich sentit un léger espoir.

« T'affoles pas si vite ! À mon avis c'est de l'ironie ! » le calma Odd, avant de se recevoir une tape sur la tête par Mya.

« Ulrich a révisé. La seule chose qu'il puisse lui arriver, c'est qu'il ait fait tellement de fautes d'orthographes que sa copie soit illisible. » dit Mya en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors Ulrich Stern. » commença Monsieur Fumet. « Il y a tellement de fautes d'orthographes dans votre devoir, qu'au début je l'ai cru rédigé dans une langue étrangère. Ou que vous aviez utilisé un code chiffré. Mais non. Non, c'était bien du français. Malheureusement, bien que vous ayez les connaissances requises, je vous ai mis 1. » finit-il en posant la copie sur la table. « Pour vous laisser une chance de faire pire la prochaine fois. »

« Là, c'est plus de l'ironie c'est une catastrophe. » dt sombrement Odd. Puis il se tourna vers Mya qui se mordait la lèvre. « La prochaine fois, évite de dire ce genre de choses. »

La journée se passa plutôt bien pour les Lyoko-Guerriers qui finirent par aller à l'usine afin de trouver un moyen de se virtualiser directement sur le cinquième territoire. Yumi en profita pour expliquer à tout le monde son rendez-vous avec le proviseur, qui l'avait menacée de la renvoyer à la moindre absence ou au moindre retard.

« Bon, ça peut plus durer ! » soupira Jeremy en enlevant ses lunettes et en se frottant les yeux. « ça devient de plus en plus difficile de mener de front les études et la lutte contre XANA. »

« Ouais ! Ça tu l'as dit Einstein ! » acquiesça Odd, les mains dans les poches. « Moi, je crois que XANA veut nous avoir à l'usure. »

« Pourquoi ne recruteriez-vous pas un Lyoko-Guerrier de plus ? » demanda Mya en étouffant un baillement. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Aelita donna son accord en souriant. « ça nous permettrait de souffler un peu. »

« Et tu penses à qui, là hein ? » demanda Yumi, légèrement énervée

« à William. » répondit Aelita.

Mya ne parvint pas à suivre la suite de la discussion. Elle prévint doucement Ulrich qui fronça les sourcils en acquiesçant et retourna à Kadic. Elle se coucha dans son lit sans même se déshabiller et s'endormit rapidement.

Durant cette nuit là, comme toutes les autres précédentes, depuis quelques semaines, Mya refit le même cauchemar. Elle eut un soupir fragile et essuya ses larmes en se levant. Son alarme n'allait pas tarder à sonner et elle devait réviser le contrôle de chimie qu'ils avaient plus tard. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la cantine, où Ulrich l'attendait.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda ce dernier après l'avoir embrassée. Ulrich était inquiet. Mya avait de gros cernes violettes dessous les yeux et ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

« Oui oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas » rassura Mya en souriant doucement. Elle lui attrapa la main et se dirigea vers une table après avoir rapidement pris une pomme.

Les deux amoureux mangèrent tout en se plongeant dans leurs révisions. Ils furent coupés par le téléphone du jeune homme qui sonnait.

« Jeremy veut nous voir avec Aelita. » lui expliqua-t-il après avoir révisé.

« Il va sûrement nous demander d'aller à l'usine et donc de sécher le contrôle de physique. » grommela la sorcière en se frottant le visage.

« Tu sembles fatiguée. » dit Ulrich en marchant

« Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment. » répondit simplement Mya. « Ne t'en fais pas. » le coupa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Ulrich ouvrir la bouche. « Je vais bien. »

Ils arrivèrent vite devant Jeremy et les autres. Le génie expliqua rapidement la situation. Il pensait avoir trouvé la solution au problème de virtualisation directe sur le cinquième territoire et il voulait qu'ils aillent essayer à l'usine. Mya avait raison.

« Non, sans moi. » répondit Ulrich en croisant les bras. « J'ai encore besoin de notes correctes pour remonter ma moyenne. »

« Bah t'es pas le seul ! » s'exclama à son tour Odd, les mains croisées derrière le dos. « Et vu l'ambiance, c'est pas le moment de briller par notre absence ! »

« ça tu l'as dit ! Surtout moi ! » acquiesça Yumi qui avait été convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur à cause de ses nombreuses absences non justifiées. Il l'avait alors menacée de l'exclure si elle était encore une fois absente.

« Bonjour les aventuriers ! » grommela Jeremy. Mya fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de les presser à aller sur Lyoko. Après toutes les fois où elle avait dû les aider, Mya était maintenant habituée à reconnaître quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Et c'était le cas ici. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais XANA avait créé un spectre pour qu'il prenne l'apparence de Jeremy. Et c'était à lui qu'ils parlaient actuellement, pas au vrai Jeremy.

Jeremy finit par s'excuser en ne voyant aucun de ses amis être d'accord et il remonta dans sa chambre. Les autres partirent rapidement en classe de physique, où Madame Hertz les attendait. Mya sourit doucement à Ulrich en réprimant un baillement et sortit une feuille.

Pendant plus d'une demi heure, le calme se fit dans la classe. Ulrich gorgnait quelques fois, provoquant le ricanement de sa voisine, Odd jouait sans cesse avec son stylo, ce qui énerva beaucoup de monde, et le reste de la classe écrivait en silence. Mya réprima une autre battement et sentit ses yeux se fermer. Cette nuit avait encore été épouventable. Elle posa sa tête sur la table quelques minutes, puis recommença à écrire. Elle soupira en entendant Odd demandait les réponses à Jeremy qui contrairement à d'habitude, refusa, ne s'occupant seulement de savoir si Aelita avit fini. Odd finit par se faire envoyer chez le proviseur avec Jeremy qui l'accompagnait. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle sursauta en entendant le téléphone d'Ulrich sonnait. Elle fronça les sourcils et écouta.

« Ulrich, il faut qu'on y aille ! » disait Aelita. « ça a l'air d'être urgent ! »

« Désolé. Urgent ou pas, moi je ne bouge pas d'ici. » Ulrich chuchota doucement. Mya sourit. « Il me faut une bonne note et pour une fois je m'en sors sans trop me casser la tête. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça Aelita. « Moi, j'y vais et toi et Mya vous nous rejoindrez quand vous aurez fini. »

Ulrich raccrocha et lança un regard discret à Mya qui hocha la tête.

« Allons, c'est bientôt l'heure ! » Madame Hertz soupira.

« Euh ouais, presque terminé ! » bégaya Ulrich en continuant d'écrire. Mya avait rendu sa copie quelques minutes plus tôt et attendait qu'il finisse pour partir.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Ulrich sauta de sa chaise, sa copie dans une main et son sac dans l'autre et rendit son devoir. Mya et lui finirent par partir en courant vers l'usine où leurs amis les attendaient. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'usine et ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au labo. Ils arrivèrent à temps, juste au moment où XANA allait envoyer une décharge électrique au vrai Jeremy. Mya lui donna un violent coup sur la tête et le spectre s'évanouit au sol.

« Exact. Et je crois bien que c'est toi Frankheinstein qui va disparaître. » rigola Mya.

« Il va me falloir des lunettes à moi maintenant. » ricana Ulrich. « Voilà que je vois double ! »

« Merci vous deux. Vous arrivez pile poil. » dit Jeremy en se relevant du sol et en courant vers son ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sur Lyoko ? » demanda Ulrich en fronçant les sourcils

« J'en sais rien ! » répondit le génie en remettant son casque. « Odd ? Yumi ? »

« Jeremy ? C'est bien toi ? » demanda Yumi

« Oui. Oui c'est moi ! »

« Je confirme, c'est l'original ! » blagua Ulrich, sans voir que le spectre se relevait.

« Comment ça se passe pour vous ? » s'informa Jeremy

« On est comme qui dirait, bugués ! » répondit Odd de Lyoko

« Je vais vous arranger ça ! »

« Hum... Ulrich ? » appela doucement Mya en lui tirant la manche.

« Quoi ? » ce dernier se retourna au moment où XANA se relevait.

« On va avoir un peu de retard ! » dit Jeremy aux autres après avoir informé qu'Ulrich allait les rejoindre.

« Ulrich, vas-y. Je m'occupe de lui ! » grogna Mya en se préparant à attaquer

« Hors de question que je te laisse toute seule ici à l'affronter. » répliqua violemment Ulrich.

Le spectre s'élança sur eux. Mya put l'esquiver et lui donner un coup qui le fit légèrement reculer. XANA lança une décharge électrique vers Ulrich qui fut projeté contre le mur. Mya déglutit. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs puisque les deux garçons étaient présents. Elle soupira et esquiva une décharge électrique que le spectre lui envoya. Elle attrapa une barre de fer se trouvant par terre par je ne sais quel miracle et frappa violemment le spectre avec. La barre passa à travers et XANA put la toucher avec une autre décharge électrique. La sorcière atterrit à côté d'Ulrich qui lui attrapa la main. Le spectre attrapa les deux amoureux chacun par le col de leur pull et les balança à travers la pièce. Mya frappa une nouvelle fois le mur et ne put se relever. À l'inverse, Ulrich se releva rapidement et sauta sur XANA, qui relança une décharge sur les deux adolescents. Heureusement, le spectre finit par disparaître et s'évaporer dans les airs. Jeremy courut vers ses deux amis.

« ça va vous ? » demanda-t-il, en s'accroupissant à côté d'Ulrich

« Non. » grogna ce dernier. « Mya, où est-elle ? » Ulrich se releva et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui semblait être tombée dans l'insconcience. « Oh non... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste un peu sonnée. »

Mya avait difficilement murmuré cela en ouvrant les yeux. Ulrich l'aida à se relever tandis que les trois autres arrivés.

« Le territoire des montagnes a totalement disparu. On a plus aucun moyen d'atteindre le cinquième territoire. » dit sombrement Jeremy en se tournant vers les autres. Aelita était debout à côté de lui, tandis que Yumi, Odd, Ulrich et Mya étaient assis à côté. Mya était assise par terre, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Ulrich et semblait se reposer.

« XANA peut frapper à tout moment au cœur du monde virtuel et le détruire pour de bon. Et nous on est coincée ici et on ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher. » s'énerva violemment Aelita.

« Cette fois, Lyoko est perdu. Et sans Lyoko, c'est fini. On a plus aucun moyen pour lutter contre XANA. » Jeremy était au bord du désespoir.

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste. » murmura doucement Mya en ouvrant un œil. Elle se redressa et continua. « Je suis sûre que tu vas arriver à trouver la solution pour les virtualiser sur le cinquième territoire. » Au même moment, l'ordinateur bipa.

« Hey ! Attendez un peu ! » s'écria Jeremy après avoir regardé son ordinateur. « C'est le résultat des calculs que j'ai lancé ce matin. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Odd en levant un sourcil

« Et alors, bah, je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de vous virtualiser directement dans le cinquième territoire. » expliqua Jeremy avec un petit sourire.

« En clair, le combat contre XANA continue. » lança presque joyeusement Ulrich

« Bah a priori, oui. » dit Jeremy, la tête tournée vers son écran.

« Bon, dans ces conditions, il nous faut un guerrier de plus. » intervint Yumi en baissant la tête. « Après ce que l'on vient de vivre, il est clair que c'est indispensable. » Tous la regardèrent. « Bah quoi ? Tout le monde peut changer d'avis non ? »

Tout le monde sourit et finit par se lever pour rentrer au collège. Mya soupira de fatigue mais sourit en accrochant son bras avec celui d'Aelita qui lui fit un grand sourire. Elle sourit aussi à Ulrich qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers la cour de récréation, après être sortie des égouts. Les Lyokos-Guerriers s'adossèrent au mur en regardant Yumi et William se dirigeaient vers un banc pour parler.

« Vous croyez qu'il va dire oui ? » demanda doucement Aelita en soupirant

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça vivement Odd en souriant. « Yumi lui demanderait de sauter d'une falaise qu'il plongerait sans hésiter ! »

« Au fait Ulrich. » appela doucement Jeremy. « Et ton contrôle de physique ? »

« Bah je m'en suis pas mal sorti. » répondit Ulrich avec un sourire. « Comme quoi, réviser avant un contrôle, c'est pas idiot. Même si ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais. »

« Ulrich qui se métamorphose en élève modèle, William qui rejoint les rangs des Lyokos-Guerriers. Et bah ! Notre petite bande est en train de vivre des grands bouleversements ! » rigola Odd

« William a accepté ! » dit Mya avec une voix douce en montrant Yumi et lui se faire un check.

« Super ! » sourit Aelita.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller faire une petite sieste, tout le monde ! » sourit à son tour Ulrich en voyant Mya bailler.

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça Odd. « En plus, on a pas cours cet aprem ! »

« Je monte dans ma chambre, les amis. » intervint Mya. « Appelez-moi s'il y a un problème ! »

« Aucun soucis ! » répondit Jeremy.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre. » dit Ulrich en l'attrapant par la taille.

Les autres sifflèrent derrière eux, mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte. Mya et Ulrich montèrent tranquillement les escaliers et saluèrent Jim lorsqu'ils le croisèrent. Mya bailla en ouvrant sa porte, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'âtre de la jeune fille. Ulrich leva un sourcil. La chambre de sa copine était en désordre, bien loin de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

« Désolée, ma chambre est mal rangée. » murmura la jeune fille en commençant à ranger. Ulrich lui attrapa le poignet et la guida au lit.

« Dors. » lui ordonna-t-il gentiment. Mya soupira mais acquiesça. Elle lui laissa une petite place, et il s'allongea à côté d'elle. « Je t'aime Mya. Dors bien. »

« Moi aussi. » Mya finit à peine sa phrase qu'elle s'endormit. Ulrich soupira lui aussi de fatigue et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa alors emporter dans le pays des rêves, sans se soucier des conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir si quelqu'un les attrapait dans le même lit, à cette heure là.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Je suis désolée

_« Ne t'en prends pas à Harry ! » s'énerva Sirius Black en s'attaquant à sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui eut un rire fou._

 _« Ah Black ! Tu as finalement décidé de sortir de ta cachette ! » se moqua Lucius Malefoy en ricanant. « Où est donc ta fille chérie ? »_

 _« STUPEFIX ! »_

 _Sirius stupefixa Malefoy Senior et se retourna vers Harry. Il ne vit cependant pas Bellatrix lui lancer un sortilège qui le fit tomber à travers le voile._

 _« J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black ! » chantonna joyeusement Bellatrix en s'en allant vers la salle d'à côté._

 _« SIRIUUUUUUUUUS ! »_

« PAPAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Mya se réveilla en sursaut. Encore et toujours ce même cauchemar. Elle tenta de calmer ses tremblements. Pourquoi cette fois-ci, avait-elle trouvé que son cauchemar semblait beaucoup plus réel que les précédent ? Elle renifla et se leva. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, beaucoup plus intense que celui qu'elle avait eu il y a trois mois quand Ulrich avait disparu. Elle regarda son réveil. 7H30. Aie. Pour un dimanche, ce n'était pas top. Elle soupira et s'habilla doucement. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Son visage était grandement cerné et tiré par la fatigue. Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à se maquiller afin de cacher cela. Quelques minutes plus tard, fière de son résultat, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cantine. Personne n'était encore levé. Elle salua Rosa et prit une pomme qu'elle dévora en lisant un livre sur un banc dans la cour. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à son cauchemar. L'image de son père tombant dans ce voile trottait dans son esprit. Elle ferma violemment son livre qu'elle avait lu pendant deux bonnes heures et prit une bouffée d'air.

L'été avait commencé, et il faisait chaud. Mya se leva de son banc et regarda les élèves affluer. Elle devait aller voir son oncle. Elle ne fit pas attention à ses amis qui allaient à la cantine, ni à Ulrich qui l'appela. Elle soupira avant de frapper la porte du bureau de la secrétaire de son oncle.

« Madame Weber ? » appela-t-elle doucement en ouvrant la porte.

« Mademoiselle Black. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » répondit Nicole en souriant.

« Serait-il possible de m'entretenir avec mon oncle ? »

« Attendez une minute, je vais le prévenir que vous êtes là. »

Mya s'assit sur une chaise et patienta pendant près de 10 minutes. En effet, Monsieur Delmas avait un autre rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir la porte, Mya sut que quelque chose était arrivé dans le monde des sorciers.

« Mya.. » commença le proviseur en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. « Je vais te demander de t'asseoir. Je dois moi aussi m'entretenir avec toi, sur quelque chose d'important. »

« Bien, monsieur. » acquiesça la jeune fille en s'asseyant.

« Je voudrais d'abord savoir ce que tu fais ici.. »

« Je voulais savoir si vous avez des nouvelles de mon père. »

Le proviseur ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes puis finit par pousser un grand soupir.

« Mya. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans le monde magique cette nuit. »

Mya sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix fragile

« Monsieur Potter ainsi que l'Armée de Dumbledore est entré au Ministère cette nuit pour essayer de récupérer une prophétie. » expliqua Delmas en cachant ses mains qui tremblaient.

« La fameuse arme secrète de Dumbledore. » dit Mya en fronçant les sourcils.

« Exactement. Sauf que Potter a eu une vision. C'est pour cela qu'il y est allé avec ses camarades. »

« Quelle vision ? » Mya prit peur.

« Il a vu ton père se faire torturer par Voldemort. » Il leva la main en voyant sa nièce ouvrir la bouche. « Cependant, ce n'était qu'une fausse vision, donnée par Voldemort. » il vit la lueur de soulagement dans les yeux de la jeune fille et se sentit coupable.

« Ils vont bien ? » demanda la jeune fille en soupirant

« Oui. Potter et les autres ont réussi à trouver la prophétie mais des mangemorts ont attaqué. Ils ont réussi à leurs tenir tête jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre arrive. » continua Delmas

« Tout va bien alors. » en conclut Mya avec un sourire en se levant. « J'ai vraiment eu peur que quelque chose soit arrivé. » Puis elle vit le regard de tristesse dans les yeux de son oncle. « Tonton, ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non en effet. » Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis continua. « Un des membres a reçu un sortilège, envoyé par un mangemort nommé Bellatrix Lestrange, qui l'a fait tombé dans un espèce de voile, au département des mystères. »

« Tonton... Qui est mort ? » finit par demanda Mya après un long moment de silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« C'est ton père. C'est Sirius. »

Mya eut soudain le souffle coupé. Les larmes montèrent et elle s'écroula au sol. Son oncle se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il n'était pas particulièrement tactile mais son beau-frère venait de mourir et ce n'était pas rien.

« Je n'ai connu mon père que trois ans ! » sanglota Mya en s'agrippant à son oncle. « Je ne l'ai vu que peu de temps. Et il ne me verra pas grandir, ni avoir mes BUSEs, ni mes ASPICs, ni rien du tout ! Il ne sera plus là pour moi ! Comment suis-je censée accepter ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on me prenne mon père alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de parfaitement le connaître ? »

Delmas ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Après un moment, la jeune fille se calma.

« Je dois rentrer à Londres. » dit-elle d'une voix froide.

« Tu dois finir ton année ici. Ton père l'aurait voulu. » contredit le proviseur

« Mon père est mort ! » cria-t-elle méchamment. Sa magie se déchaina et la lampe de bureau explosa. « Je dois rentrer ! Le monde sorcier a besoin de moi. J'ai été absente trop longtemps. »

« Très bien. » finit par soupirer Delmas. « Je vais prévenir tout le monde que... »

« Non. Ne dis rien à personne. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache pourquoi je suis partie. Je ne reviendrai plus de toute façon. » Delmas acquiesça aux paroles de sa nièce. Celle-ci continua, avec la même voix froide et vide de sentiment. « Je vais aller préparer mes affaires et quand je reviendrai, je m'en irai. Définitivement. J'aurai du rentrer avec Harry et Ron quand ils me l'ont demandée. Si je les avais accompagnés, mon père ne serait pas mort. »

« Très bien. »

La jeune fille lança un dernier regard à son oncle et repartit dans sa chambre. Elle claqua des doigts et ses valises se firent toutes seules. Elle finit par s'écrouler contre son armoire, la tête posée dans ses mains. Sa vision et sa plus grande peur s'étaient réalisées. Jamais sa vie ne serait pareil maintenant. Elle devait revenir auprès d'Harry qui avait perdu lui aussi son parrain. Elle pleura encore plus. Elle sortit enfin une feuille et un stylo et commença à écrire.

 _Hey, tout le monde !_

 _Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que j'ai passé une excellente année avec vous. Oui il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais nous avons réussi à partager des moments exceptionnels._

 _Je suis partie. J'ai eu un problème à Londres qui a nécéssité ma présence d'urgence, et bien que vous allez énormément me manquer, je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra un jour. Je suis désolée._

 _Partir maintenant est très difficile pour moi. Vous êtes devenus des personnes auxquelles je tiens énormément et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous dire au revoir._

 _Vous serez toujours dans mon cœur,_

 _Mya._

Mya retint difficilement la nouvelle vague de larmes qui arriva. Elle plia doucement la lettre et la posa sur son lit, maintenant sans draps. Elle reprit une nouvelle feuille et respira un bon coup.

 _Ulrich, mon amour._

 _Notre relation a très mal commencé. Je t'ai frappé puis nous avaons passé notre temps à nous disputer. Puis, il ya eu cette attaque de XANA dans le gymnase qui nous a rapproché. J'ai su alors que quoi que je fasse, tu serais une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Tu es devenu, il y a quelques moi, la personne la plus importante pour moi._

 _Je t'aime Ulrich. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Malheureusement, même si cela me tue, nous allons devoir nous séparer. Tu es la personne que je vais regretter le plus._

 _Promets-moi, mon amour, que tu arriveras à m'oublier. Je sais, nous n'avons que 15 ans. Et justement, tu as toute ta vie devant toi. Notre histoire n'est qu'une amourette, et je souhaite vraiment qu'un jour, tu trouveras la bonne personne. Seulement, ce ne sera pas moi._

 _Je t'aime fort, et je t'aimerai toujours._

 _Mya._

Mya posa la deuxième lettre à côté en prenant soin de bien mettre le nom du garçon sur le papier. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et soupira. Elle hocha la tête comme pour s'encourager et sortit de sa chambre après avoir rapetissé ses valises et son chat.

« Je suis désolée... »

Point de vue des Lyokos-Guerriers

« Mais où est-elle encore passée ? » souffla Ulrich en regardant les autres

« Cette fille a le don de s'éclipser sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte. » ricana Jeremy

« Peut-être elle est dans sa chambre ! » dit Aelita, inquiète. « C'est le seul endroit où on a pas vérifié ! »

« C'est vrai ! » s'écria Odd en accourant dans les escaliers. Les autres le suivirent rapidement.

Les cinq amis arrivèrent devant la porte de la jeune fille et toquèrent. Il n'y eut que le silence pour leur répondre. Ulrich souffla et ouvrit la porte. Personne. Ils rentrèrent tous dans la chambre.

« C'est moi où cette chambre est totalement vide ? » dit Yumi en levant un sourcil.

« Elle est partie. » dit sombrement Aelita, après avoir refermé les tiroirs anormalement vides. « Elle est partie. Elle n'est plus à Kadic. »

« Mais elle nous aurait averti ! Non elle ne peut pas être partie ! » s'écria soudainement Ulrich en se tournant vers la porte. Il se figea cependant lorsqu'il vit son nom sur le lit de la jeune fille. « Non... »

« Elle est partie Ulrich. » redit Jeremy en finissant de lire la lettre.

« Elle pense que notre relation n'est qu'une amourette... » Ulrich était choqué. « Mais elle m'aime et m'aimera toujours ! »

« Je suis désolée Ulrich. » pleura Aelita en posant sa main sur le bras du garçon.

« Elle n'a jamais su qu'elle était pour moi plus qu'une amourette. » murmura Ulrich aux autres, qui commencèrent eux aussi à pleurer. Même Yumi. « Elle n'a jamais su qu'elle était devenue mon monde, mon ancrage... Je l'aime ! » finit-il par crier en versant des larmes.

« Je sais Ulrich... Je sais.. » lui dit Yumi en le prenant dans ses bras

« Elle m'a laissé tomber ! Merde ! Je l'aimais ! »

Les autres Lyokos-Guerriers entourèrent le jeune homme. La vie à Kadic allait changer, et personne ne pouvait savoir si ça allait être pour le mieux, ou pour le pire.


	22. Epilogue

_2 ans plus tard_

« On doit aller les chercher ! » dit sombrement la jeune fille en mettant sa cape par dessus ses vêtements sombres. Elle portait un haut noir à manche longue ainsi qu'un jeans de la même couleur avec des bottes.

« Hermione... C'est dangereux pour toi d'y aller. Il pourrait te reconnaître ! » lui dit Ron en soupirant. « Si les mangemorts t'attrapent ! »

« On a certes pu arrêter beaucoup de mangemorts pendant la bataille de Poudlard mais encore beaucoup sont en liberté avec leur maître adoré ! » intervint Harry en croisant les bras.

« Aucun risque. Je suis Hermione Granger, vous vous souvenez ? » rappela la jeune fille. « Mya Black a disparu avec son père. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle ressortira. »

« Elle réapparaitra avec eux, Mya. » dit Drago Malefoy en entrant dans la pièce. Il portait lui aussi des vêtements noirs. Après la bataille de Poudlard, lui et sa famille avaient changé de camps et s'étaient réfugiés avec l'Ordre. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Il avait alors appris qui était réellement Hermione Granger.

« Peut-être. Mais tant qu'ils ne seront pas en sécurité, ici, dans le monde magique, je ne serais pas tranquille. »

« Granger ! » cria Rogue d'en bas des escaliers du Square Grimmaurd. « Ramène-toi en bas si tu veux qu'on les ramène à temps ! »

« J'arrive. »

Elle descendit rapidement et avec un hochement de tête, elle transplana jusqu'au bureau du proviseur de Kadic.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? » cria ce dernier en se levant brusquement.

« Tonton, calme-toi. C'est moi, Mya ! » lui dit froidement la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Son bras la démangeait mais elle ne dit rien.

« Vous mentez. Mya n'est pas comme vous.. »

« Tonton ! » s'écria la jeune fille pour le couper. Elle avait repris son apparence. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises ! » Le proviseur fut ébahi mais vint rapidement la prendre dans ses bras. Elle reprit l'apparence d'Hermione Granger.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Je croyais que tu ne reviendrrais plus. »

« Je ne comptais pas revenir. Mais les évènements récents m'y ont forcée. » expliqua la jeune fille.

« Granger. Bouges-toi. Ils peuvent débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. » grogna Rogue en croisant les bras.

« Tu dois faire amener Stern, Belpois, Stones, Ishyama , Della Robbia et Dumbar, ici. » ordonna Hermione Granger en s'asseyant sur une chaise. « On doit les emmener avec nous dans le monde magique. »

« Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas faire ça ! Ils sont sous ma reponsabilité, si leurs parents apprennent que... » Il fut coupé par Mya qui sortit sa baguette et l'agita sous son nez.

« Voilà. Leurs parents savent qu'ils sont partis en voyage scolaire pendant toute l'année. »

« Mais... »

« Ecoutez-moi, Monsieur Delmas. » intervint Severus Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. « Avoir amené Granger ici il y a deux ans a entraîné une menace au dessus de votre collège. Encore plus au dessus des têtes des personnes avec qui elle s'entendait le plus. Ils sont en danger ! Donc faites les venir avant que vous ne retrouviez des cadavres ici ! »

Le proviseur comprit enfin et appela Jim qui les fit entrer dans le bureau, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« Monsieur le Proviseur. » dit doucement Jeremy.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda à son tour Yumi

« Vous allez aller devoir faire vos bagages et... » commença le proviseur.

« Non, nous n'avons pas le temps. » grogna Hermione en lâchant la fenêtre du regard.

Elle posa son regard sur les six personnes devant elle, s'attardant le plus sur Ulrich. Ses anciens amis avaient grandi. Beaucoup. Aelita avait les cheveux plus longs que dans son souvenir, et semblait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle-même. Jeremy n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il semblait légèrement plus grand et plus musclé. Mais sa manie de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez lorsqu'il était nerveux était toujours là. Elle tourna son regard vers Odd qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Elle se retint de ricaner et regarda Yumi et William. Les deux étaient ensembles, ça se voyait. Ils étaient très proche et se lançaient quelques fois des petits regards. Eux non plus n'avaient pas beaucoup changé. Elle se tourna enfin vers Ulrich. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle faillit pleurer. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours présents. Elle déglutit et l'observa. Il était plus grand, avait un visage plus carré et moins enfantin et ses yeux étaient plus perçants qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Odd en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous allez devoir nous suivre maintenant » dit Rogue en créant un portoloin discrètement

« Pourquoi on vous suivrez ? On ne vous connait même pas ! » grogna Ulrich en lançant un regard noir à Hermione

« Vous partez en voyage scolaire avec eux. Je vous présente Hermione Granger, elle a 17 ans comme vous et son professeur. » expliqua Delmas.

« Ecoutez.. » intervint Hermione, sachant que cela allait être difficile. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Mais je vous promets qu'une fois arrivés, on vous expliquera tout. »

« Vos parents ont été prévenus. » informa le proviseur en lançant un regard à la sorcière qui leva un sourcil. « Ils savent que vous partez en voyage scolaire pour l'année, en Angleterre, et que vous ne rentrerez qu'en juin. »

« C'est d'accord pour moi. » dit doucement William avec un hochement de tête. « Je vais vous suivre. Après tout, un voyage scolaire gratuit, ce n'est pas tous les jours. »

« Je viens aussi ! » continua Odd en hochant la tête. « J'ai toujours voulu aller en Angleterre. »

« Nous aussi. » finit par dire Jeremy en montrant Aelita et lui. « Après tout, ça ne peut qu'être instructif ! »

« Hum hum ! » acquiesça Aelita en lançant un regard à Hermione qui se grattait le bras.

« Très bien. » acquiesça Ulrich avec un froncement de sourcils. « On va vous suivre. »

« Super ! » Hermione eut un léger sourire. Elle salua d'un geste de la main son ancien proviseur, lança un clin d'oeil à Jim qui lui sourit et ordonna à tout le monde de toucher le journal français que Rogue avait transformé en portoloin. « Square Grimmaurd. » et ils disparurent.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'à la fin cette première partie de l'histoire. Vos commentaires m'ont permis de m'améliorer au sujet de l'écriture.**

 **Parlons maintenant de la suite de cette histoire. Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je ne pense pas la publier bientôt puisque j'ai déjà commencé mes études à l'université (Médecine = écurie) donc je ne pense pas trop avoir le temps d'écrire la suite. Cependant, je vais directement commencer par publier le premier chapitre de ma prochaine histoire.**

 **Voici le lien :**

s/12607547/1/Une-sorcière-en-terre-du-Milieu 


End file.
